The Cradle Will Fall
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Sequel To Downfall Of Us All. As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.
1. The Departed

Summary: Sequel to Downfall Of Us All. As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 1

* * *

It was raining as Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi sat by Peter Parker's side, as they all struggled to come to terms with what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Michelle was dead, she had been found dead in her bedroom, she'd been tortured among other things. Grace had an arm around Peter, and Sophie on the other side, as they and May Parker tried to comfort him.

"This is all my fault, I should have told her to stay here but she wanted to check on her mom. Why didn't I insist?" Peter asked distraught, Grace hugged him tightly and saw Tony enter the room quietly.

"The limos will be here in an hour, I'm so sorry Peter," Tony said sadly, and Peter nodded numbly as he let the man hug him. He looked at Ned, Harry, Gwen and Mary - Jane who were all just as upset.

* * *

Steve, Clint and Bucky were silent as the funeral began and Steve helped Natasha sit down, her nine-month baby bump making it difficult for her to be comfortable now. Clint looked at Grace as she held his hand tightly, he placed his left hand protectively over her now six-month baby bump. They were going to find out the sex of the baby in two day's time, with Bobbi Morse, Tomas Calderon, Jane Foster and now Thaddeus Ross were now on the loose.

Michelle didn't have any family aside from her mother, who was in a critical condition in the ICU at Metro - General Hospital. It was all a mess, and who the hell had killed Michelle and why?

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Grace or Connor, or their family while he was still standing. He stood up with the others, as the priest sang the final hymn.

_"The Lord's my shepherd, I'll not want;  
He makes me down to lie  
In pastures green; he leadeth me  
The quiet waters by._

_My soul he doth restore again,  
And me to walk doth make  
Within the paths of righteousness,  
E'en for his own name's sake._

_Yea, though I walk in death's dark vale,  
Yet will I fear no ill:  
For thou art with me, and thy rod  
And staff me comfort still._

_My table thou hast furnished  
In presence of my foes;  
My head thou dost with oil anoint  
And my cup overflows._

_Goodness and mercy all my life  
Shall surely follow me;  
And in God's house for evermore  
My dwelling-place shall be."_

Father O'Connell sang sadly, and everyone stood up as Peter, Clint, Tony, Ned, Harry, Scott and Steve carried out Michelle's coffin into the cemetery.

Her own mother wasn't even at the funeral, Clint thought disgusted as Michelle's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Peter was the first to put down a red rose, then Ned, then May, Sophie, Grace and Harry along with Mary - Jane.

He wrapped an arm around Grace, as he saw a lone tear swim down her face and kissed her hair tenderly. Peter came over with May, and hugged them both, and then Sophie.

"Thanks for coming, you guys didn't have too." He said quietly, his face pale and eyes red from crying.

"Of course, we did," Sophie told, releasing Bucky's hand long enough to pull Peter into her embrace. "Your family, Peter. You and May have always been our family and that means Michelle was too."

Peter's eyes glittered with fresh tears as he let Sophie hold him. His gaze roamed over the sad, concerned faces surrounding him. His Avenger family.

Grace joined their hug and so did May, all holding onto each other and it reminded Sophie of a time when they were younger, and things seemed brighter. They hadn't known back in those days that the darkness had been there all along. Maybe they'd been happy as a result.

Clint stepped forward the moment they broke apart, hugging the young man himself. Bucky did the same while Steve remained still, stone-faced. Clint could almost hear the gears running in his mind.

"They going to be okay?" Clint only meant to draw him out of his head with a little conversation.

Steve's gaze met Clint's with lightning speed, his blue eyes a study in determination. "I'm meeting with Coulson this afternoon. We're going to post SHIELD agents around Peter's friends. We're not going to let anything happen to the others."

Steve's voice wasn't so stable.

"You okay, Cap?" Clint had to ask.

Steve nodded, the mask slipping for just an instance. "She was just a kid. He's just a kid. They're animals. To do that to a small, defenceless young woman."

Their leader's gaze moved to Natasha who stood talking to May quietly with her hand on her swollen tummy. In an instant, Clint understood Steve's upset. If those monsters could do what they did to Michelle, to Zach... What would they do with the child of Captain America and the Black Widow? What, if given the opportunity, would they do to his child with Grace.

Clint knew from experience how nerve-wracking it was to be a new parent. So much excitement and worry when a new baby came home. It was the best thing in the world when that little one smiled up at you as if you were their entire world, when you got to hold them against you safe while they slept. There were moments of terror too. The first time they sleep through the night, the first time they fall down, the first cold they catch.

Clint would remember every one of those moments with Cooper and Lila as long as he would live. He was looking forward to those moments with his child with Grace. And after the losses they both suffered, they both deserved the child that was coming and all of those precious experiences.

Steve and Natasha deserved no less and it pissed Clint off that this shadow had fallen across their happiness. Their child would be born within the next couple of weeks. They deserved to be decorating the nursery and fighting Tony over which gadgets they'd let him install in there. They shouldn't be at a funeral. They shouldn't be worried about the future of their baby because of the animals who felt they had the right to make their lives hell.

"That's perfect, Steve," Clint told him with a smile, hoping to edge down his concern. "That's a good call. I know Peter and May will really appreciate it, man."

Bucky dropped a hand on Steve's other shoulder.

"It's all going to be okay, Pal." Bucky's smile was warm. "We're not going to let anything happen to your child or theirs. Stark's probably going to have heat-seeking missiles ready to deploy at any perceived threat within fifty miles."

Clint shook his head. That wasn't really a joke. Tony had set up a nursery the likes of which had never been seen for Howard. Despite any differences they'd ever had, Tony wanted no less for Steve's child with Natasha. Not that there hadn't been a fantastic row or two in the process. There had been. At first, Steve didn't want the invasion of privacy or wanted to make changes that weren't feasible. Steve didn't get how a lot of technology worked, it was true.

Still, the day had come when Nat made a final plea of Steve to let Tony outfit the nursery to the nines, set it up so they could see it remotely on missions but with security measures in place, so the remotes couldn't be intercepted and accessed. Nat gave Steve an out. He could say that he'd agreed to "all Tony's nonsense" because he wanted to make Nat happy and it was very clever on their part. Clint had still seen Steve checking out all of the gadgets in the nursery when he'd thought no one was looking, a smile on his face.

Bucky had been the one to tell him after Steve had agreed to it, Tony had walked out after setting it all up with suspiciously shiny eyes. Jesus.

"Anyone tries anything, they'll have to get through Sophie," Bucky said with a laugh, gazing over at his girl with obvious love. "She'd be much worse than any heat-seeking missile."

Clint nodded his agreement. "I know that's right."

Steve blew out an exhale. "I just… we never thought we'd ever have a chance like this…"

Bucky shook his head. "Then look at it as glass is half-full not half-empty and enjoy it. You and Nat will keep him safe. Clint and I will teach him everything we know…"

Steve grinned. "Oh wow…"

"He'll have a set of little Iron Baby suits," Clint added. "I'll get him his own tiny crossbow."

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "You had me at teaching him everything you two know. So not ready for that."

"That's what uncles are for," Bucky informed him. "Spoil 'em rotten and give 'em back."

"He'll be spoiled by everyone, Sam wants to teach him how to use a skateboard, and Bruce wants to teach him chemistry." Steve said amused, he felt slightly more relaxed despite the circumstances.

Clint patted his right shoulder in a sign of comfort, and Steve nodded in thanks as they began to leave the graveyard. They were all driving back to the Avengers facility, and Adrian hugged Peter and spoke to him quietly.

He sighed as he looked at the people that were his family, and god help anyone who tried to hurt his family. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his team, his family, as he walked next to Grace and held her right hand tightly as they got into the limo and began driving back to the compound.

* * *

Grace insisted on ordering pizza for everyone, no one was in the mood to cook and Steve had gone to talk with Phil Coulson in the briefing room. The mood was sad, heartbroken and angry. This shouldn't have happened to Michelle, she'd been targeted because of her friendship with them and Peter. Grace vowed then on Michelle's soul, that she wouldn't rest until the people responsible were dead or thrown into the Raft.

She sat down next to Clint and leaned into him tiredly, he wrapped an arm around her as they talked to the others. It had been a long, emotional day and everyone was on edge.

She couldn't help but feel fiercely protective of her unborn child and of Steve and Natasha's baby boy, not to mention the other children and Howard. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her family, no way in hell or hurt Clint.

She rested her head against Clint's chest, exhausted as she felt Connor kick against her ribs, she smiled. Grace placed a Clint's left hand on the spot where the baby had kicked, Clint was still for a minute and then he felt Connor kick against his hand.

That was his baby boy, he was healthy and kicking. A mixture of emotions ran through him, love, happiness and an overwhelming sense of protection towards his unborn child and wife. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Grace, or their baby.

* * *

Sophie was the last one to go to bed, and put the leftover pizzas in the fridge, so they could be eaten tomorrow. She cuddled Raymond who purred affectionately at her, as she stroked him behind the ears and they went to the bedroom that she now shared with Bucky, and heard him in the shower.

She smiled and took off her clothes, before joining him in the shower and he instinctively wrapped his left arm around her as she leaned into his embrace.

"How are you, Sophie?" Bucky asked gently, he knew Sophie had been devastated by Michelle's brutal murder along with Grace. This should never have happened to her.

"Upset, and angry. But I'm getting there as long as I have you, Grace, Adrian, Wanda, Clint, Peter, May and our family." Sophie confided finally, as Bucky started washing her blonde wavy hair and she did the same for him.

Bucky's heart ached for Sophie, she'd been through so much and it had made her strong but also broken her heart. Then there was the upcoming trial of Thaddeus Ross, and they all had to go and testify at the International Criminal Court, at the Hague in the Netherlands.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, and she held onto him tightly as they washed each other and rinsed their hair. Bucky turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist, and they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

Sophie pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, and a grey t - shirt, Bucky just put on a black t - shirt, and black sweatpants. He held her close, as they got under the sheets.

"I love you, Bucky," Sophie whispered softly, Bucky held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. This woman made him feel alive.

"I love you too, Sophie. I can't live without you." He confessed emotionally, and she kissed his stubbly cheek tenderly.

* * *

Grace woke up in the middle of the night to see it was snowing lightly outside, as it was after all just after Christmas. She felt nervous at the thought of going to the Netherlands, to testify against Ross, and Pietro Maximoff.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Clint asked quietly, he'd woken up and seen the worried expression on her face. She tried to smile, but he could see that she was nervous.

"I'm worried about the trial, I have to tell everyone what Rumlow, Pietro, Misha and Alexei did to me. And to hear, what happened to my Zach, what they did to your Cooper and Lila," she admitted finally, and Clint held her close.

"Hey," he rolled to face her, propping himself up on an elbow. "It will be okay. It won't be as hard as it was the first time. Right? And you've learned in the months that have passed since the last testimony that you're so much stronger than you thought you were. You're amazing, Grace. They should write a song about you."

She snorted out a laugh at the pun. "Funny. But you know what I'm saying. It's still, at least for a period of time, reliving it all, revisiting that pain."

"Just makes you stronger." Clint brushed a lock of hair off her forehead as he gazed down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. "And if we can stop this from happening to another family, to me, it will all be worth it."

Grace's heart sank when she considered that the losses Clint had experienced were just as painful. When his hand slid down her body to rest over top of Connor, she had to smile. The child wouldn't fill the hole left in her heart by Zach nor would he ever take the place of Cooper or Lila. But it would be a new start, something she could give to Clint to make his life happier and brighter.

"What are you thinking?" Clint smirked at her in the darkness.

Grace swallowed hard, trying to think of how she wanted to frame her words.

"I'm grateful for our baby," she finally said.

Clint nodded. "So am I, Gracie. I can't wait to meet him. I can't wait to share his life with you, watch him grow."

Grace couldn't help the fear that crept into her mind. Yes, the child was a new start for happiness. But if the dark forces that they couldn't seem to push out of their lives took him away from them too. How would she ever survive it?

"No, none of that," Clint said gently.

"What?"

"I know that look," Clint's tone was calm. "No one will touch him. Or you."

It was Grace's turn to smile. "I love you."

"I love you," he murmured. "It was just a miracle that I even found you, Grace, in all of these games Ross has played with us."

How she and Sophie had come to be part of their lives was odd but like him, she was grateful for that. At this point, she struggled to remember life before Clint was in it.

"But we can't allow them to pick us apart as they have been," Clint whispered in the darkness. "Going after that girl… Shouldn't have happened. Peter's a good kid. I'm worried about the impact of this on him moving forward."

"I am too," Grace admitted. "He's already been through so much at his age and to add this on top of it… I'm just so grateful Tony moved May here into the compound."

Clint snorted. "If Tony didn't have Lilia, I'd swear he had ulterior motives. Aunt May's nice looking."

Grace grinned, raised her eyebrows at him. "You think so?"

"Not like you," Clint was backtracking, "I mean she's cute for an older woman… Yeah, cute… don't you dare…"

Grace started tickling his sides mercilessly, knowing all of his weak points and causing him to try and fend her off, rolling onto his back with her on top of him, the baby bump a gentle press against him. Then Connor kicked him.

"See? You woke him up," Clint grinned up at her, so handsome and all hers.

"He's always awake, always ready to go," Grace informed him. "I guess he's just like his father in that way."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Clint pulled her closer, pressing his hips up against her so she could feel how ready he was to go at the moment. He was a hard, hot press against her, and it had her catching her breath.

"I just said it," Grace leaned down to press a heated kiss to his mouth, Clint groaned beneath her. "You're always ready to go."

"Is this a serious an offer?"

Her heart melted when he smiled at her like that. "Maybe."

"You have to admit, it's better than worrying about testifying, right?"

Oh, it was. Clint always did know how to make her feel better, to make her happy. Grace nodded.

"Then come back down here and kiss me," Clint invited, his eyes glittering in the dim light of their bedroom. "I'm all yours."

* * *

_Enjoy and review :)_


	2. The Reckoning

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 2

* * *

And that thought alone made her realize just how much light Clint had brought into her life, how much love. Where would she be right now if she'd never met him? What would have become of her?

She wouldn't trade the last several months of her life for anything.

She loved Clint, this brave, yet fierce man who had helped through the darkest time in her life. Who loved her, and she loved him dearly, as she took Clint up on his offer. She wanted her lover, the father of their baby. Feeling the mattress dip Clint lifted his head again to look down his body just as Grace started to crawl up over him, her head lowered to occasionally nip at his skin meant that her hair was also tickling along his leg.

Grace's mouth brushing over the scar left behind by Scarlotti had Clint's head dropping back to the mattress with a soft hiss, there were times he'd swear that scar was cold as ice but the moment Grace's tongue ran along it the sensation vanished and was replaced with warmth instead seeping into him.

When the teasing strokes of Grace's tongue ceased, Clint forced his eyes open, looking up at Grace as she straddled his waist Clint groaned as she reached down, her soft fingers curling around his achingly hard cock and stroking tentatively. Sucking in a sharp breath as Grace slowly sank down onto his cock, Clint reached up to close his hands about her hips as she gently rocked them until she sat flush against his pelvis with a soft sigh, looking like a beautiful fertility goddess.

Bringing his legs up to plant his feet on the mattress Clint grinned wolfishly as his thighs bumped against Grace's ass causing her to topple forward until her hands braced on his chest to help her keep her position. Looking up into her face as Grace quirked one delicate brow in silent question Clint gave a slight shrug at the same time he gently guided her hips to move as he thrust up a little.

They fell into a slow, tender rhythm, Grace rocking her hips into his thrusts and Clint helping her to slide up and down his thighs so she could ride him, he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to last long given his exhaustion.

Though when he looked up to Grace's face and saw the way she was biting at her lower lip as her head tilted back he knew she was hovering right on the edge of her climax, when she started rocking harder into his languid thrusts Clint's hands tightened on her hips.

Taking advantage of Grace's next glide up his thighs Clint rolled them so that Grace wound up beneath him, her body settling against the mattress had him almost completely withdrawn from her hot, slick welcoming cunt. Gliding his hands from her hips up along her ribcage Clint rocked forward on his knees thrusting harder into Grace, her quiet moan had Clint moving his hands off her ribs and up to circle around her wrists.

With a gentle tug Clint pulled Grace's warm, soft hands from his chest and manoeuvred them up over her head, he released his grip on her wrists in order to slide his hands along her wrists to twine their fingers together. On his next thrust into her Clint dropped his head to capture Grace's mouth with his own, swallowing the moan that had just been about to slip free.

"You're the most beautiful woman, that I've ever seen, Grace." Clint growled hoarsely. Grace shivered at his words and her hands traced over the scars that marred his chest, stomach and back.

"Then if you're saying that, then you're the most beautiful man that I've ever met, Clint," Grace answered honestly. She cupped him, and he let out a mix between a growl and a groan. Clint pulled her into him and kissed her long, hard and passionately.

"I don't want to hurt you, Grace," Clint said quietly. He didn't want to hurt Grace, not after what Rumlow had done to her. Grace smiled at him.

"You won't, Clint, I trust you. Please, Clint...make love to me, make me forget," she said softly. Clint growled low in his throat, his chest rumbling at her words.

The room is covered in darkness, with the moon shining over Clint and Grace. Her skin's pale against his tanned body, and places kisses on her face, neck and neck.

He hooked her left leg over the crook of his left arm, keeping his pace slow until she was used to the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, while her other hand dug into the flesh of his shoulder.

"Mine," he growled roughly into her mouth. He moved to his knees, deepening his thrusts all the while keeping his pace slow for her.

"Yours, Clint. All yours," she said breathlessly. Clint growled low in his throat as he moved faster. He could feel her coming closer to the edge, beads of sweat on her pale skin.

Clint closed his eyes and buried his face in the back of her neck, setting his teeth to her flesh like a dog in heat. Her quiet, breathless moans answered his growls, snarls and grunts with each thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the quiet room. She tipped her hips up to get a better angle to rub her clit and he pushed deeper, making her cry out.

His rough hand travelled down her side. "Cum, Grace." His breathless longing twisted in her. She felt his body tremble, his thrusts ease back. "I-I can't hold back."

"I don't care, Clint," she said breathlessly, before crying out softly as his calloused fingers pinched, and pulled her nipples erotically. She clutched at his biceps, her blonde curls catching in the moonlight. His hands slid over her swollen bump, heavy with his baby and if possible, he felt even more turned on by her.

"I need you to cum, baby," Clint leaned down to whisper in her ear, his heated breath making her shiver. "Please, for me…"

Holding his weight off her with one hand, the other smoothed down her to tummy, his fingers eased down into her folds to find her clit.

The first brush against her small bundle of nerves had her arching breathlessly under him. His thrusts came faster, and she knew he needed to feel her come apart around him. Now. A selfish lover Clint had never been. A series of teasing touches against the small nub with those strong calloused fingers and he pushed her over the edge. Grace's sharp cries filled the room, tears of pleasure sliding down her cheeks in the darkness.

When Grace tightened around him, Clint found his release with her, his body tightening around her and ecstasy written on his beautiful face as he slipped out of her and dropped to her side. Struggling to breathe, her arms around their baby, he eased her onto her side, pulling her in to be his little spoon.

"I love you so much," he whispered in the darkness. "You've given me life again, Grace. I… didn't know what I was going to do. When I lost my babies, I just… I'm so happy I found you."

"I'm glad I make someone happy," Grace recognized the sadness in her own tone.

"Please don't worry about it, baby," he whispered. "We'll get through this. We will. You have me and Sophie and the rest of the team. Always."

"I love you," she whispered. "Always."

Within minutes in the warmth and safety of his arms, Grace drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The pervasive tension that had slowly returned to the compound was wearing on all of them. Bucky's sleep had been broken by nightmares and she'd been awake off and, on all night, trying to comfort him and ease him back to sleep. By the time dawn rolled around, he was dead to the world and she was wide awake so she came down to get started on breakfast, not surprised to find Steve there sipping coffee and getting ready for his usual run.

"Where's Buck?" he asked, peering over the top of his coffee cup as she began planning what pans and utensils she'd need.

Truth was best. "Had a bad night, Steve. Nightmares."

"Are you okay?" Steve immediately wanted to know, setting the coffee down.

"I am and so is he. It's just…"

Folding his arms across the wide expanse of his chest, he waited for her to finish that sentence. It almost looked to her like he knew what she planned to say.

"It's just everything," Sophie said finally. "It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop. We finally mostly got done dealing with HYDRA and that entire mess. We're having little ones and thinking about our future and then Michelle…"

Steve nodded, stepping up to her to give her a hug. "I know exactly what you mean."

When they broke apart, Sophie glanced up into his face. "How is Nat feeling?"

Blowing out an exhale, he leaned on the counter as she turned on stove eyes. "Physically, she's fine, Sophie. The baby is fine and she's happy about that. But I know she's worried. She's so afraid someone will try to take him away from us. It's almost as if…"

"She doesn't feel like she deserves that happiness."

Steve nodded, his blue eyes lit with understanding.

"I almost think my sister is suffering from the same, but she has the court date ahead of her and I know she's dreading that. I just really don't understand why we're having to do this all again, Steve. I really don't."

Steve understood Sophie's distress, all of them had gone through hell in the last six months. He just wanted his team to be happy, he wanted to be happy with Natasha, and spoil their baby boy who was due to enter the world.

He wanted Bucky, Sophie, Clint, Grace, Sam, Sharon, Tony and Lilia along with the others to be happy. He just wanted there to be peace, and he vowed that they would get peace for them.

Bucky arrived at the kitchen, his eyes looked haunted, but they brightened at seeing Sophie, she wordlessly hugged him tightly. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair that smelt of honeysuckle, and roses.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked gently, Bucky nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He held her as he helped her cook breakfast for everyone, as Tony and Lilia sat at the table with Howard in his high chair.

Once everyone had arrived, Sophie with help from Bucky, Steve, Clint and Bruce placed the food on the table. Bucky's lips watered at the smell of fried bacon, eggs, beef sausages, Belgian waffles, omelettes and toast, not to mention pancakes.

"Has everyone got their stuff packed for the trial?" Tony asked finally, he wasn't looking toward to this trial any more than Grace was. They were only staying for a week, due to Grace testifying against Misha, Dmitri, and Pietro Maximoff.

"Yeah, we got all of our stuff packed for the trip. Hopefully, we're not there for two weeks. Natasha's due in two weeks, and we want the baby here," Steve explained quietly, wrapping an arm protectively around Natasha who looked worried but determined to support Grace.

* * *

Grace made sure she had packed everything for the trip to the Netherlands, to Holland. Her stomach was in knots, she was trying to keep calm as she cuddled the cats, Lucky and Banjo.

Helen, Thor and Erik were staying behind to look after Ragnar, and the other little ones. She took in a deep breath, as she saw Clint come in with his own suitcase.

He could see that she was scared, he wordlessly wrapped his arms around her, and she held onto him tightly. Ever since those months in Sokovia, Novi Grad, she'd been terrified to remember the faces of the men who had raped her.

"I'm scared Clint, I just don't want to have those nightmares again and I just want it done with," she admitted quietly, her voice shaking and Clint held her tightly.

"We're all here for you, Grace. I'm not leaving your side." Clint said firmly, Grace sniffled and held onto him tightly as he just held her to him and rocked her.

Haven't they been through enough?

* * *

Bucky would have enjoyed being in Holland on any other occasion, but right now he wanted to grab Sophie and run. This reminded him of how he'd been at the mercy of America, when they'd given him a choice under Ross.

Rot in the Raft or join the Avengers.

He looked at Sophie who was watching Grace along with Adrian, both of them looked exhausted and stressed. He ran his hands through Sophie's hair, as she leaned into him

"We'll be landing soon, doll." He said quietly, Sophie nodded, and she held onto him tightly. The quinjet landed in the airfield, and they disembarked, as she saw Grace looking pale but determined.

Her little sister was so brave.

Bucky remembered the testimony she'd been forced to give before, couldn't believe they were making her relive it again. Hearing what was said there was bad enough.

He knew from Sophie, it was so much worse. What truly happened to Grace, no one should ever have to experience. It amazed him how resilient she was, how resilient all of them were, in the face of what their family had to face.

His Sophie pressed a kiss into his cheek before walking around him to plant herself at Grace's side and God help anyone who even looked at them wrong. Clint was on Grace's right and Bucky wasn't far behind them, keeping an eye out with them.

Sophie loved her sister so much and Bucky knew she felt heavy guilt in not knowing what happened to Grace, not wondering what happened to her in that period of time. It would never occur to Grace to be angry at her family, but it had occurred to Sophie. Bucky would have thought knowing Steve for years that he could deal with guilt, Steve being the king of it, but Sophie was a close second when it came to hanging onto misplaced guilt.

They checked into the hotel, and it was decadent as only a hotel selected by Tony Stark could be.

Steve, Bucky and Clint got their group checked in, herded everyone to the elevators to get settled.

"You okay," Sophie whispered, taking Grace's hand in her own.

Grace nodded but the colour had drained from her face.

The two of them could see that Grace was anxious, and Clint walked next to her as they entered their large suite. All of them were on edge, and Bucky saw Adrian looked tired. None of them deserved this, and he had a sense of uneasiness, he would watch over his family while they were here. He wrapped an arm around Sophie, who looked dead on her feet.

"Let's all have something to eat, and then rest up for the night. It's going to be a long few days," Steve said finally, everyone nodded and ordered room service.

* * *

Grace had never been so nervous in her life, well aside from giving birth to Zach, and then talking at the UN hearing about the Sokovian Accords. Clint squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she squeezed back as the three judges entered the room, two of them were women while one was male and English.

Grace took the stand and swallowed as she saw Thaddeus Ross glaring at her, from the left side of the courtroom with his lawyer, who was Harold Eastman.

"Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi, how old were you when you travelled to Sokovia with the Red Cross?" Foggy Nelson asked seriously, he was acting as her lawyer and she took in a deep breath.

"I was twenty-one, I wanted to help people, so I helped in the clinics that the Red Cross had set up for the civilians." Grace explained quietly, soft murmurs broke out then.

"And this was when Pietro Maximoff and Helmut Zemo kidnapped you, and took you to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's home?" Foggy asked gravely, Grace nodded.

"Yes, Pietro told me that his sister was in labour and when I went to help, he and Zemo knocked me out," Grace explained wearily, trying not to remember that day which had started the nightmare.

Foggy nodded, an expression of genuine sympathy on his face and Harold Eastman stood up to question her.

"Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi, when did Helmut Zemo, Brock Rumlow, Misha, and Dmitri and Pietro Maximoff start sexually assaulting you?" He asked coldly, Grace took in a deep breath.

"Rumlow was the first man...who raped me, then he and the others would take turns to see who could get me pregnant. Rumlow was the one who would ultimately get me pregnant with my son, Zach." Grace explained shakily, trying not to break down.

"Did you attempt to abort your child?" Harold questioned, Grace looked horrified at his question.

"No, I...I couldn't do that to an innocent baby. He didn't ask to be born that way, I couldn't do that." She said horrified, that he would even ask that question.

"Why didn't you attempt to escape sooner?"

"Objection!" Foggy rose. "What kind of insensitive questioning is this? Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi has already been through experiences no person should ever have to go through and has to re-experience to give testimony and this isn't the first time. We're brutalizing the victim, your honours."

"The line of questioning," Harold said smirking at Foggy, "is necessary to establish what alleged crimes were perpetrated against Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi."

"Asking if she considered aborting a foetus in such a state of duress is not only subject and irrelevant to this testimony," Foggy shot back, "it's completely heartless."

"It's –"

"Sustained," the older female judge said forcefully, glaring over her glasses at Harold. "You will keep your line of questioning to the events we're asking Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi to give sworn testimony on and nothing more."

Harold's nod was curt, colour seeped up from his collar as he seemed to contemplate what he wanted to ask next.

Grace glanced over her shoulder at her family. It appeared that Bucky was the only reason Sophie hadn't leaped from her seat to come and attack Harold. Bucky was trying to soothe her. Adrian watched but his expression was too calm. Something felt off about him. Her brother felt like more of a threat.

Nat's hands rested across her own baby bump, her expression unreadable as she listened to the proceedings. Steve sat stony-faced next to her, his neck and face colored as the man walking up to her again with his next question.

Grace took a deep breath and Connor kicked.

_'I can do this. I can do this for you, Connor.'  
_  
"How was it determined that Rumlow was the father of your child?" Harold asked coolly though his eyes flashed with anger.

Grace fought to keep herself calm. "The way anyone would, I suppose. Using a DNA test."

"Did they tell you why knowing the child's heritage was important?"

Grace looked at him like her had two heads. Wasn't the answer to that obvious?

"The heritage was important because some of the… rapists were enhanced, and the point of my capture was to force me to breed and produce an enhanced offspring."

"Rapists?" Harold laughed. "The fathers you mean?"

Grace narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I meant what I said. There's an enormous difference between a father and a rapist."

Harold tipped his head to her stomach. "And you think you know that now?"

"Objection!" Foggy yelled outraged.

In her peripheral vision, Grace saw both Adrian and Steve stand up. Nat coaxed him into taking his seat. Adrian was slower to retake his seat, his gaze fixed on Ross.

"The victim's current pregnancy is irrelevant to this testimony," Foggy pointed out. "We're supposed to be collecting her testimony of these events, not badgering her with personal morality."

"Sustained," the male judge stated this time. "Proceed."

"Were the rapes continued during the pregnancy?" Harold continued coldly.

Grace focused on her breathing, feeling the panic rise as she started to remember.

"Yes."

"You'd testified before that there were experiments performed on the child while in utero," he went on. "Can you explain the nature of these experiments?"

* * *

_Enjoy, and review. We hope everyone is enjoying the story, so far :) _


	3. It Wasn't Your Fault

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 3

* * *

"They would inject my baby with different serums and try to see how he was progressing. I almost lost him during one of these experiments, Zach had gone into distress." Grace explained finally, her voice shaking as she remembered the traumatic day.

"Were the experiments continued, even though your son had gone into fetal distress?" Harold asked intently, Grace nodded and sat up straight.

"Yes, they were continued until I escape when the Avengers attacked the base. I climbed out of a window, and ran until I couldn't," she explained quietly, Harold nodded and looked at her silently.

"I see, no more questions your honours." Harold said finally and moved to sit back down next to his three clients who were looking at Grace menacingly.

Misha smirked at her, and she saw Clint looking like he'd get up and punch him, when Sophie, Bucky and Sam grabbed him. He looked at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile and he relaxed.

"Grace, are the defendants in this room?" Foggy asked seriously, Grace nodded and Foggy continued on questioning her.

"How did you feel when Zach was born?" Foggy asked gently, Grace felt her eyes burn with tears, one sliding down her right cheek. She had never been so scared, but so excited to see Zach.

"Happy, overjoyed and relived. I thought I'd lost Zach when he hadn't kicked on the day he was born, my sister and our godmother May Parker rushed me to the hospital. I gave birth, and Zach weighed 5 1/2 and 6 pounds. He had to stay in the hospital because he was born at 35 weeks and they wanted to monitor his lung development." She said explained honestly, remembering how May and Sophie had wheeled her into the NICU Unit.

"And you never considered giving him up for adoption?" Foggy pressed gently, Grace shook her head and wiped her tears from her face, grateful she'd worn waterproof mascara.

"No, I loved him, I still love him. He was my reason for going on, that's why I escaped when the base was attacked." Grace said truthfully, Foggy nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you, Grace. No more questions, your honours," Foggy said gravely, the three judges nodded, and Grace returned to her seat with shaking legs.

She sat down next to Clint who immediately wrapped his arms around her, while Sophie and Adrian moved around her protectively along with the others.

"Court will resume tomorrow morning, everyone!" Judge Elizabeth Seymour announced calmly, her British accent elegant but soothing.

Everyone nodded and began to leave.

* * *

Clint stayed by Grace's side as they settled in the living room of the suite, she'd been silent and then finally spoke up.

"It's not fair that our children are dead, it's not fair that our sister's dead, it's not fair that Darcy, Quinn and all of those children are dead because of Ross! It's not fair, that Zach, Lila and Cooper won't get to see our baby and their baby brother. Why Clint? Why did our children have to be taken away?" Grace sobbed tearfully, Clint pulled her into his arms and held her.

"I don't know Grace, I don't know sweetheart. But they're here with us even though we can't see them," he said comfortingly, Grace nodded and cried silently.

He hated seeing her so upset, she shouldn't be going through this again, having to relive the worst days of her life.

"Don't let them hurt our baby, or the others, Clint." Grace pleaded, she was trying to calm down, but the day had taken a toll on her emotionally and physically.

"I won't Gracie, I promise. Let get you settled, and have something to eat," Clint said softly, his heart broke seeing the woman he loved in so much pain.

Clint found menus in the kitchenette, carrying them back to where Gracie sat, curled in on herself on the couch. He could have cheerfully killed Ross for not only making her recount the awful tale of her captivity in Sokovia, but also putting her in the same country as three of the men who'd raped her, tortured her during that time.

Clint would have cheerfully killed each of them too. Slowly. Painfully.

The soft knock at the door had him back up, opening up to find Sophie, Bucky, Natasha, and Steve.

"She's not going to rest until she makes sure Grace is okay," Steve told him apologetically.

Sophie just went around Clint to join her sister on the couch.

Grace allowed her sister to pull her into her arms, obviously enjoying the comfort while the rest of them joined them in the living room. Nat lumbered awkwardly towards the stuffed chair next to them, it was just so hard to see the normally graceful super spy to move like that, and Steve pulled a throw pillow from the couch to place behind her back to ensure her comfort.

"Grace," Nat murmured, while Steve took a seat at her feet. "You okay?"

Grace nodded from Sophie's arms as Clint and Bucky took seats on either side of them.

"I just want this to be over," she muttered. "I just want to get back home. So, you can have your baby and I can see Peter. I can't believe I have to be here right now when he needs me, needs us, so much."

"Tony and everyone back at the compound are taking good care of him," Steve said in a calm tone. "Try not to worry."

"Has anyone checked in today?" Grace wanted to know.

Steve nodded. "I talked to Tony earlier. Everything has been quiet which is good news until we get back."

"Do you think they'd let her out of the rest of this if we were to have an emergency?" Nat smirked.

"Are you okay?" Sophie's eyes were wide on the redhead.

Nat grinned. "At the moment, I'm fine. I'm just saying if I went into early labor, do you think they'd let her out of this."

Clint snorted. Typical Nat. He loved her sense of humour to lighten the situation.

"I wish," Clint told her. "If I thought they'd let all of us go home, I'd be doing Lamaze breathing with you."

Steve looked very uncomfortable at the mention.

"You did get to do the birth prep class didn't you, Steve?" Clint asked their leader.

Steve managed to look even more uncomfortable – if that were even possible.

"I did," he said slowly. "I think I'll be okay when the time comes."

"We've already got a pool going," Bucky leaned forward so he could see Clint on the other side of the couch.

"Pool?" Clint's brows shot up.

"Sam's betting he passes out before the kid is ever born," Bucky explained.

Nat was trying not to laugh while Steve scoffed, looking more than a little offended.

"You took up for me, right?" he directed at Bucky.

"I did." Bucky smirked. "I think you'll make at least until the kid starts making his way out.

Nat laughed at that while Steve darkened into a deeper shade of red.

"That's mean," Grace looked at both Clint and Bucky meaningfully. "I'm sure Steve will make it just fine through the birth."

Bucky shot his girl a look that said, "come on." Sophie was trying hard, he could tell, to stay neutral.

"Steve, I'm so sorry," Grace apologized while Nat continued to chuckle. "For my part, I think you'll do just fine."

"We could gather pillows to spread around the floor in the delivery room so maybe he won't hit as hard," Clint couldn't resist throwing in. He grunted at the power in Grace's play punch.

"We're supposed to be here making Grace feel better," Nat reminded them, trying to sober her expression.

"I know I feel better," Clint told her and Bucky started laughing then.

"Yeah, laugh," Steve told them dismissively. "Can't go after Clint because he's done this before but you, Bucky. One day you'll be where I am, and I have a very good memory as you know."

Bucky's expression told everyone he did know. All too well.

He couldn't wait to marry Sophie, and have a family with her, he loved her more than anything. She was his white spider, and he held her hand tenderly as they laughed and joked for a while, until their Chinese arrived and Clint gave a tip to the man who smiled, as they tucked into the meal.

Grace was smiling, and she leaned into him as he rested a hand protectively over her baby bump.

* * *

The trial resumed the next morning with the continuation of Grace being cross examined, she was trying to keep calm, but it was hard though. Misha, Dmitri, Alexei and Zemo glaring at her from the side of the courtroom where they were sitting next to Harold Eastman. She just had today, and then she and the others could go home to the rest of their family. She saw Foggy walk towards her.

"Do you know how long they kept you prisoner, Grace?" He asked gravely, Grace swallowed and took in a deep.

"Six months, at least that's how long HYDRA held me. I was thirty weeks pregnant, that's what the Sokovian OB/GYN told me," Grace explained quietly, thinking of Zach and how much she loved him even then.

Foggy nodded in understanding, and looked at her seriously.

"Are the men that tortured and raped you in this room, Grace?" He asked seriously, Grace nodded.

"Yes, all three of them are. Misha, Dimitri and Pietro Maximoff are three of the four men who raped and tortured me." She confirmed, and whispering broke out.

"Thank you, no further questions, your honours," Foggy said calmly, and sat down as Harold walked over to her.

"So how do you know it was them that raped you, Miss Melnychenko Drăgoi?" Harold questioned sharply, Grace absorbed his words before she spoke firmly.

"Because they told me who they were, and the women that had I had been helping with the Red Cross told me who had assaulted them and murdered their families. One survivor told me that Zemo was easy to recognise, because he had a tattoo on his back." Grace explained quietly, refusing to be intimidated by Zemo's glare at her from he sat behind the desk.

"What was the tattoo of, Grace?" Foggy asked gently, Grace swallowed as she remembered the tattoo.

"The Sokovian far right National Party symbol which was a red, blue and gold version of the swastika. Zemo would force me to look at his tattoo and told me that it was my fault. That it was my fault I was being raped, and I should be grateful that Rumlow had managed to get me pregnant first. He and Dimitri called me a kurva and told Pietro that my father was an arms dealer that sold the Serbian military the bomb that had killed his and Wanda's parents, and neighbours." Grace explained bravely, trying to keep her voice steady.

The room was silent, everyone was staring at the three men who had different expressions on their faces. Dimitri looked bored, while Zemo was indifferent, Misha was glaring at her, but it was Pietro that frightened her, his expression was of pure hatred towards her.

"What does kurva mean, Grace?" Foggy asked grimly, he had a sinking feeling that he had an idea of what it meant.

"In Sokovian and Serbian, it means whore. They called me a whore, and a waste of being used for the Widow Ops Program." Grace said quietly, and both men nodded.

"No more questions, your honours." Harold said politely, and the three judges nodded gravely.

"We will have a small recess, before continuing the trial." Judge Eleanor Danilowciz announced gravely, her expression sickened while Judge Richard Hughes looked disgusted and Judge Magda Čáslavská looked grim.

* * *

Grace ran into the bathroom and threw up, she threw up until she couldn't anymore. She went to the toilet, and pulled the chain, before washing her hands shakily.

She was trembling, she placed a hand on her round eight-month baby bump and felt Connor kick her reassuringly. Tears stung her eyes, and she took in a deep breath before exhaling.

_'I can do this, I can do this for myself, Clint, Connor, Sophie, Bucky, Adrian, Wanda, May, Peter and the others.'_ She chanted mentally, and left the bathroom as she saw her team, her family waiting for her.

Clint, Adrian and Sophie walked on either side of her with Wanda glaring at Pietro as they sat down in the courtroom.

"Mikhail Savić, you were one of the four men who tortured and sexually assaulted Grace Viktoria Melnychenko Drăgoi in 2015. Why did you perform this horrific crime?" Foggy questioned calmly, although he was privately sickened.

"To punish her for her parent's betrayal to the motherland of Russia, and of HYDRA. Grace and Sophie would've been placed in the Black Widow Ops Program along with Lilia Dumitrescu, if they hadn't escaped. HYDRA wished to have solders that were like the Winter Soldier, and Captain America." Misha said indifferently, a few people gasped at his cruel indifference.

"Why did HYDRA recruit you, Brock Rumlow, Laura Yurchenko and Dimitri Petrović, Helmut Zemo and Pietro Maximoff to operate in the Project Genesis Program?" Foggy questioned grimly.

"After we had been injected with the Winter Soldier serum, by Dr Yulia Lozchenko and trained in the Project Centipede Program. We trained Adrian Melnychenko Drăgoi, but he proved to be more like the original Winter Soldier," Misha said flatly.

"How so?

Misha shrugged nonchalantly but Grace could easily read the petty jealousy behind the gesture even though she felt sick and wanted to be anywhere but where she currently was.

"Barnes," Misha gestured in Bucky's direction, only be met with a steely glare from the Winter Soldier himself and an even colder one from Steve Rogers, "no matter how many times they wiped him, no matter what they did to him – and things got bad at times, didn't they comrade? – they never could… erase certain things, certain memories. They considered it a weakness."

Only Nat's hand on Steve's arm kept him in his chair. Bucky? He was far from defenceless. Grace was certainly glad the man was like a brother to her because being on the receiving end of the glare he had on Misha would have chilled her blood.

"If they considered Sergeant Barnes weak, why did they retain him?" Foggy asked simply.

Misha's chuckle was a dry, humourless sound. "Because he when they sent him to kill a man, he killed him without fail. He was brutal, merciless, and fast. There was only one time they sent him to kill a man that he failed, and we all know that story now. That man is sitting at his side."

"So you are saying that Adrian Melnychenko Drăgoi was the same as Sergeant Barnes in that he was an efficient killer? Or that they couldn't erase aspects of his identity," Foggy wanted to clarify.

"Both." Misha continued. "Their father was the same only less efficient of a killer than his son and Barnes. Unlike Barnes, they only had Adrian for a few years. Not decades. What would that do to a man?"

"Mikhail Savić," Foggy said when it looked like he'd continue, "please only answer the questions. Sergeant Barnes was only referenced in connection with the original question of why you were recruited by HYDRA for the Project Genesis Program."

"Because when we were injected with the serum, we survived and were not weak," Misha bit out. "I was not weak like Barnes, like Adrian. I could have a kill rating like Barnes given time with no attachments to others holding me back. That's weakness. A true killer, a true soldier, has no attachments. Only the cause."

"You were brainwashed?" Foggy pressed.

"Objection!" Harold called from his seat in the courtroom.

Foggy wasn't waiting for a ruling. "Did they wipe your memories?"

"Yes," Misha answered simply. "There were no happy memories I wanted to retain. Only service to Mother Russia. And if there were memories, just remember that what HYDRA planted in your mind is a hundred times more powerful. It doesn't go away. It isn't cured."

Misha caught Sophie's eye. "You remember that White Spider. Your soldier could activate and kill you at any time. But if you manage to survive, I'm into sisters. I liked Grace. I could take care of you."

It took Clint and Steve both to keep Bucky from coming after Misha who smirked at him from the stand. Grace saw that all the colour had drained from her sister's face at his words and cringed, knowing the guilt her sister carried for what had happened to her.

"Mr. Savić," the older female judge rose from her seat. "One more outburst like that and we'll have you removed from this court. You have an opportunity to give your testimony in your own defence. I suggest you use it well."

Misha turned his glare on Grace, as if all of his misfortunes were her fault. In his mind they were. She just hated all of it. What was done to her, the loss of Zach, that her family and loved ones had to live the entire pain fest with her. Sophie didn't deserve that. Neither did Bucky. And Steve looked like he was planning how to execute all three of them from where he sat. She knew that expression and had seen it on the battlefield.

It was probably why he didn't seem to notice how Nat was too quiet, too still from her seat next to him.

"You okay?" Graced mouthed to her when she managed to catch her eye.

Nat nodded but it was too enthusiast. Was something happening with the baby?

The rest of Misha's testimony went ahead without further incident, and then finally it was Pietro's turn to testify. Clint tensed up next to her, and she held his hand tightly.

* * *

Clint watched as Pietro was questioned over his involvement in HYDRA, and there was no sign of remorse for regret on his face as he was questioned.

"Pietro, why did you and your sister volunteer to partake in the Project Psyche Program in 2015?" Foggy asked calmly, Pietro was silent for a few minutes before he answered.

"To avenge the murder of our parents and to get rid of outsiders that were destroying our home, Tony Stark destroyed our home and killed our parents. He had to suffer for what he did to our parents, so did the Avengers!" Pietro shouted bitterly, glaring at where Clint, Steve, Natasha and Bucky sat.

Natasha winced slightly in pain, and gripped Steve's hand in a vice like hold, she was taking in a deep breath. Clint saw Grace look at her worriedly, and murmur to her reassuringly.

"Mr Maximoff, are you aware that it was in fact the Serbian Army that shelled the apartment building where your family resided? Tony Stark had nothing to do with the deaths of your parents, family or friends. Stark Industries stopped manufacturing and building weapons in 2008, when Tony Stark was rescued from the Ten Rings," Foggy revealed, causing everyone to stare in horror and shock.

Clint felt like cold water had been thrown over him, he knew that what had happened to Pietro and Wanda's parents, had been the sole reason for them working for HYDRA. Wanda had told him that she hadn't even trusted them really but had done it for Pietro.

* * *

Natasha was sucking in a deep breath; her face pale and she was clutching Steve's hand tightly. A recess was called, and they rushed Natasha to the hotel room.

"I think it's safe to say Nat, you're in active labour." Helen Cho announced calmly, Natasha looked stressed.

"Please tell me that we can go back home to the compound, please?" Natasha pleaded, Foggy nodded and looked at them all seriously.

"I'll ask the judges to let you all leave, and you can testify by video conference. And Grace isn't handling being in the same room as her four attackers." Foggy said reassuringly, they all nodded and got ready to leave.

Natasha sucked in a deep breath as another contraction hit her, Steve supporting her as he walked her to the bathroom.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	4. Justice At Last

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with MJ's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 4

* * *

An hour later after explaining the situation to the judges, they were granted permission to leave. It was four hours before they landed, and Natasha still hadn't given birth, but she was in pain.

"My god, how the hell am I going to birth if our son has your shoulders, Steve?!" Natasha asked exhausted, she was propped up on a medical bed with Steve at her side along with Sophie and Grace, while Bucky and Clint flew the quinjet.

"You can do it sweetheart, we'll be home within an hour, I promise," Steve said reassuringly, Grace giving her an ice chip as she wasn't allowed to eat or drink.

They finally landed at the compound, and rushed Natasha to the medical wing of the compound. The entire team was outside the birthing room, as they eagerly waited for Joseph James Clinton Rogers to enter the world.

* * *

Steve helped Natasha into the birthing pool, and she cried out in relief as the water soothed her. He sat beside her on a chair, as the others visited. After a while, Natasha felt restless so he and Addison helped her out and got her dry, and into a nightgown as Addison checked her and smiled.

"I can see the head, Natasha! You're almost there, two more pushes and your baby boy will be here," she reassured, and Natasha took in a deep breath, before she pushed.

"Steve, don't you dare look down and has Clint got the camera ready along with the video camera?!" She asked breathlessly, Steve nodded as she gave another push, and then one final push.

A loud, healthy cry was heard with Steve and Natasha being greeted by their newborn son, who was covered in afterbirth, but he was crying softly.

This was her and Steve's baby boy, their baby.

Natasha held him for just a moment, tears running down her face as she took in the small bundle she held. When she'd been young and they'd sterilized her, that had been fine at the time. Having children was something she hadn't been certain she'd ever want.

Back then.

As the years went by, Natasha finally felt that loss, watching those around her have children. She'd been happy for her friends, especially Clint, because he'd allowed her to be a part of his kids' lives. It was then that she realized she didn't feel that loss because of the sterilization. It wasn't merely a case of wanting what you can't have. Nat realized that motherhood was something she wanted for herself but that she wouldn't really have on the most personal level.

There was a drawer in her apartment filled with information on adoption agencies and she'd made calls, inquiries over the years. No one would allow her to adopt a child. Not with the holes in her past and the nature of her current job.

As much as she loved Steve, being with him had made it slightly worse. It broke her heart a little because it was so easy to see them together, raising a child. Who could possibly be a better father than Steve Rogers? It wasn't enough of a heartache for her to give him up, not Steve.

And then everything happened.

The unthinkable happened and here they were. She'd just given birth to her own baby. She'd just given Steve a son. A perfect pink boy with Steve's nose and mouth and blue eyes that slit open as she watched. He had the finest dusting of blond hair at the top of his head.

Tears streamed down Steve's eyes and while he was a master of concealing his emotions, most of the time, Nat was a little afraid he'd gone into shock as he stared down at their tiny son. Gently, she handed the baby to his father, he looked impossibly small in Steve's arms. Her heart clenched in her chest watching father and son gaze at each other because Joseph had stopped crying at that moment.

"Sweetheart, he's so beautiful…" Steve whispered. "So beautiful."

Helen stood by, flanked by several nurses, smiling and when Steve noticed her, Nat watched worry cloud his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. Steve was afraid that the baby would have the problems that had plagued him before the serum.

"We're going to get him cleaned up for you," Helen told Steve gently. "And we're going to take care of Nat too. So why don't you go tell the team about your little boy?"

"Is he okay?" Fear had crept into Steve's tone.

Nat grabbed his hand the minute he'd handed Joseph carefully to Helen, trying to comfort him.

Helen's entire demeanour didn't show a hint of any worries. "He looks wonderful," the doctor assured him. "I won't take long. Promise."

Turning back to Nat, Steve smoothed the hand he wasn't holding through her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine," Nat told him with a smile, meaning it. "I'm just so… grateful for this. I never thought I'd get to…"

Steve leaned down to gently kiss her mouth. "Me either. I'm glad I get to have this with you. I love you."

Nat wrapped her arms around him gently. "I love you too."

The nurses shooed Steve out to the team as they came to take care of Nat. They'd delivered the afterbirth in no time and they decided she didn't need stitches. Nat stretched and allowed them to care for her, watching as they cleaned off her baby boy and smiling as he fussed. He had a perfect Apgar score and Helen proclaimed that everything looked perfect.

Nat would be sore but honestly, she'd taken worse beatings before.

She had a baby. She and Steve had a baby and her heart swelled with a hope that she'd seen before on so many faces but never thought to feel herself.

Nat couldn't stop smiling as they finished up and returned her son to her. She was happy.

She cradled Joseph lovingly and pressed a loving, tender kiss on the crown of his tufts of blonde hair. He gurgled, and grabbed her middle left finger, as Steve and the others entered the room and fussed over them.

Clint wordlessly came over with Grace, the two of them hugging her and Steve tightly but gently. Grace's expression was one of pure joy, relief and happiness as she hugged her and Natasha felt tears stream down her face.

She had friends, a family to call her own and they would protect each other fiercely. She smiled down at Joseph as she started to breastfeed him, and he hungrily latched onto her left nipple.

"He's beautiful, Nat. I'm so happy for you and Steve, you both deserve this happiness," Clint said emotionally, Natasha felt tears swim down her face as she hugged them.

Tony and Lilia congratulated them next, Lilia smiling as she hugged her and gave her a gift that consisted of her homemade fruitcake, and Natasha smiled widely.

Clint and Bucky had flowers, along with teddy bears from Grace and Sophie, Sam and Sharon, as they along with Thor, Helen, Jemma, and Loki congratulated them on the birth of their son. Adrian and Wanda were both smiling, and hugged them all.

Natasha looked down at Joseph, her heart swelling with love as T'Challa and Shuri FaceTimed them, and Bruce hugged them.

She was so happy with her two boys.

* * *

Celebrations were held for the birth of Joseph James Clinton Anthony Romanoff, Rogers and everyone celebrated. The internet had crashed, after Steve and Natasha had posted a photo of them with Joseph on the Avengers official Instagram page. FOX News had gone into a frenzy, while WHIH and SKY News were more pleasant, and wished the family well. Now, Lilia and Rhodey were monitoring the mail, and keeping an eye on everything.

Bucky couldn't help but smile, he was so happy for his best friend and Natasha, as he was joined by Sophie. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as they stood outside and saw Peter telling Ragnar, and Darcy's babies stories.

He could picture himself and Sophie having a family together at the compound and smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sophie who smiled and ran her hands through his dark brown silky locks.

For once, everything was fine.

Tony went to visit his parents' graves at the Stark family plot in the cemetery, as he looked at the two headstones of his parents, Jarvis, Anna and Happy. He swallowed, and blinked back tears.

"Hey mom, dad, Happy, Anna and Jarvis. My two best friends had their baby boy today which is January 28th, 2019. He's beautiful, and I...I love Lilia. You all met her in Wakanda along with Howard, but they mean the world to me and so does Peter. We're taking it slow though, I don't wanna hurt Lilia, and I just want you all to know, that I'm ok. I forgive you, dad for everything." He said emotionally and wiped his eyes.

He didn't blame Bucky for the deaths of his parents, it was on HYDRA, and he let out a breath that he'd been holding.

Time to go home to his family.

* * *

Grace had showered, changed into clean clothes and was now in the hospital room with Natasha, and the others when Foggy FaceTimed them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but the judges have a reached a verdict and it's live," Foggy explained gently, Grace nodded and they were linked to the courtroom.

"All rise." The bailiff announced, and everyone watched with bated breath as everyone rose up in the courthouse. Grace's hands were shaking, and she gripped, Clint, Sophie and Adrian tightly. May, Peter and the others moving around her protectively.

This was it, the moment of truth. Would the judges find Misha, Ross, Dimitri, Zemo and Pietro guilty of their crimes?

"All rise," a voice off camera requested.

Natasha held her sleeping son, frowning up at her. "Get down here. I want to hear this."

Grace sat on the edge of the bed and every crowded around so they could at least hear the verdict as it was read aloud.

Slowly, the three judges rose, and the male judge slowly read off the names of the defendants.

"You stand accused of war crimes against Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi, a civilian at that time. You stand accused of rape, torture, unlawful imprisonment, and unlawful experimentation that resulted in grave physical and psychological injuries to the victim who was sexually harassed, humiliated and otherwise treated inhumanely."

The judge slowly turned to the foreperson of the jury, a small silver-haired woman who stood nervously waiting.

Grace's heart flew. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she waited for the answer. Clint's warm, strong form was pressed behind her, lending her his strength and letting her know that no matter what, he loved her. He would be here for her.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked the woman.

She nodded. "We have your honours."

Handing the judge a folded piece of paper, she watched along with Grace, Clint, Nat, Steve, Sophie, Bucky, and whoever else was in the room – Grace's heart beat so frantically that she was honestly feeling faint -as he read the content written there.

"The jury finds the defendant Pietro Maximoff guilty of all charges."

Tears stung the backs of her eyes and the phone started to shake in her hand. Clint's own hand wrapped around her own, steadying it.

"The jury finds the defendant Helmut Zemo guilty of all charges."

Sophie sobbed on the other side of Nat and Bucky pulled her against him, whispering to her gently.

"The jury finds the defendant Mikhail Sergeyevich Savić guilty of all charges."

Adrian and Wanda wandered into the room about to speak and realizing something big was happening.

"The jury finds the defendant Alexei Anatolyevich guilty of all charges."

Adrian's entire face lit up. "Are all of them guilty?"

Grace couldn't see him through her tears.

Her brother snatched her up in a hug that compressed her ribs and Wanda worked her way in there too.

"Finally!" He cried. "Justice for my Gracie and for little Zach."

Clint pressed into her from behind, he alone seemed to understand how fragile she was feeling in that moment. Connor was kicking furiously inside her and Sophie came up next, hugging her and swimming in as many tears as her.

She clung onto them all, just absorbing the news that her four remaining attackers would now spend the rest of their lives in prison for what they had done. She broke down sobbing in a mixture of relief, exhaustion and trauma as Clint wordlessly turned around and held her in his arms, as the others comforted her.

She could now move on and knew that Zach could now rest in the afterlife with her parents, sister, Lila and Cooper.

* * *

The compound had become more relaxed but alert following the imprisonment of Zemo, Misha, Dimitri, Pietro and Alexei. Thaddeus Ross's trial wouldn't begin until next week, due to evidence still being found against him.

Clint looked at Grace who had taken to burrowing his flannel shirts, since her own shirts were just too tight now. She was due any day now and was exhausted.

Clint ran his left hand over the swell of her bump, feeling Connor kick happily at his touch. He smiled, and Grace leaned into him as she looked at the room next door to theirs, that was Connor's nursery.

They were both excited, but at the same time nervous as he rubbed her bump gently. Grace smiled and stood up as she decided to take a shower, and Clint smiled to himself.

He was lucky to have Grace and they were both expecting a child that they both loved and adored. He stood up and opened the door to the nursery, smiling as he looked around.

A baby mobile with different animals was gently spinning over the cot for Connor, a rocking chair was by the windows that looked out into the woods. The cot had a foam mattress like the ones for Darcy, Pepper and Jane's children, for baby Ragnar and Howard.

He heard Grace turn off the shower, as she came back in looking fresh and only wearing a dark purple knitted dress. She was biting her lip, and he instinctively knew something was up.

"What's up Grace, are you having contractions?" He asked gently, Grace nodded and grabbed his left hand as a contraction washed over her.

"Yes, they just started happening. Oh god, Clint," Grace said breathlessly as Clint grabbed the baby bag and hurried her to the medical bay, Jarvis alerted the rest of the team, as Helen and Addison saw them enter.

"I think I might two days early as Connor was supposed to be born on the 3rd of February but he's coming now." She said breathlessly, as the others arrived with Natasha coming with Steve and Joseph.

Addison checked her over, while Helen and Clint helped her into a comfortable nightgown. Sophie held her left hand, while Clint held her right hand.

He kissed Grace's forehead tenderly, and she smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with hope, love and happiness.

* * *

It was almost 2:00 PM in the afternoon and Grace was now almost close to giving birth, but Connor was being stubborn. Clint rubbed her back soothingly, while Sophie helped her have some ice chips.

"How are you, Grace?" May asked gently, Natasha and Lilia had joined them while the others were placing bets on what time Connor Barton would make his entrance.

"Tired, achy but excited and happy. I'm going to get up and have a little walk." Grace said finally, Sophie and Clint helped her walk around the room, when they all heard something splash.

Clint looked to see that Grace's waters had broken and she grimaces in pain but breathing in slowly. His Grace was a tough, brave young woman.

Addison and Helen arrived with a team of nurses, as Helen and Addison checked her, and smiled.

"You can start pushing now, Grace!"

"Now?"

They got her back up on the bed and Helen nodded. "Fully dilated and contractions are…"

"One minute apart," Clint told them, taking his place next to Grace and holding her hand.

The next contraction took Grace's breath away it was so strong. She focused on breathing through it, on trying to think about delivering Connor safely to the world and nothing else.

"Wait," Helen told them. "Grace, don't push for a moment."

Her heart lurched in her chest. "What's wrong?"

Addison and Helen worked together for a moment.

"I need forceps," Helen told the nurses.

"What's wrong?" Grace was scared. Clint was whispering that she'd be okay into her hair while Helen took the instruments carefully.

"Grace, Connor is presenting face up," Helen said carefully. "He's fine, but I need to get him turned. This might hurt a little. I'm sorry."

"Whatever… Whatever he needs," Grace told her, fighting the urge to push so Helen could hopefully get Connor righted in the birth canal.

Natasha was at the door in an instant when Grace let out a long agonizing cry.

"What's happening?" Natasha, for once, failed to keep her worry out of her tone.

"They have to get him turned, Nat," Clint called. "He's face up."

Helen's brown knitted. "It's like…"

"What?" Grace squirmed in pain, but she sensed something was wrong. Something was keeping Helen from turning her baby.

Addison exchanged an expression of puzzlement with Helen. "I've never seen this before. It's webbing."

"What?" Clint's voice sounded panicked now.

Nat had moved closer, not wearing a gown and appearing not to care in that moment as she moved closer.

"I'm wondering if we need to call it," Helen said, "deliver him by c-section."

Nat dashed out of the room, coming back with Sophie. Bucky followed them to the door.

"Helen," Nat said more calmly now. "The webbing is keeping you from turning him, right?"

Helen nodded as Grace cried out from not being able to push through another painful contraction.

"Let Sophie try," Nat offered. "Can you guide her."

"Natasha, I don't know if –"

"She produces webbing like Grace, Adrian and Peter," Nat explained quickly. "If you tell her what to do, she might be able to get him turned."

Sophie nodded nervously but nodded.

Helen reached a decision fast. "Scrub her up. Quickly."

The nurses were every bit as efficient as the Avengers as they got Sophie into a gown, cap, scrubbed her up at the sink. They were about to place gloves on her when Nat cut them off.

"No, she has to use her hands," Nat told them.

Helen nodded, waving Sophie over to her.

Clint pressed kisses to Grace's head, wishing he could take the pain for her, while Helen worked with Sophie, guiding the White Spider's hands on her nephew's tiny head.

Grace was trying to hold on, at this point afraid she was going to pass out from the pain.

"He moved," Sophie cried, tears streaming her face.

"Keep going," Helen told her.

He was being turned, Grace could feel it. Nat watched from the door with Bucky and now Steve who was holding her hand.

"That's it!" Helen announced. "He's in position. Push!"

Grace cried out sharply, pushing through the ripping pain in her lower body. She'd done this one and for Connor and Clint, she could do it again. It seemed like it took forever as Sophie moved to the other side of her, holding her hand, not caring that it was covered in blood.

On the fourth push, Grace felt great relief.

"One more time, Grace," Helen urged her gently. "I need to get the other shoulder out."

And then she heard his tiny cry filling the room and growing louder. Sophie sobbed and Grace couldn't look anywhere but at the beautiful blood-covered baby that Helen carried to her and Clint.

He was beautiful.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	5. Rebirth

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 5

* * *

He had tufts of dark blonde hair, her nose but Clint's beautiful grey eyes and his smile. Helen gently placed Connor in her arms, as she and Clint fussed over their baby boy.

"Hello, Connor. We've all been waiting to meet you, we love you and you're so beautiful. Your brothers, and sister love you and so do your grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins." Grace whispered lovingly, Connor cooed and she started breastfeeding him as Clint held them both tightly in his arms.

Tears stung his eyes as he looked at the two people that he loved so much, Grace who had given him a reason to go on after the loss of his children and Connor who had given him and Grace hope. He loved them all so much, he kissed Grace lovingly on the lips and she smiled at him as she looked down at their son. Addison, and Helen helped her breastfeed Connor, while Sophie washed her hands and went with Bucky to get the others.

Connor was strong, turning his little head and rooting eagerly against Grace's breast; she gasped at the familiar sensation, feeling the pull low down in her stomach as he started to suckle, Clint holding his head just right.

Grace felt an unexpected wetness against her cheek then; turning her head she found the tears pouring down Clint's cheek as he watched their son suckle at her breast.

"I love you two so much, Grace." Clint said thickly, Grace smiled at him tearfully and held his hand tightly as they bonded with Connor happily.

Addison and Helen smiled at each other, overjoyed for the couple that had been through so much heartache.

* * *

The team celebrated the arrival of Connor Charles Melnychenko Drăgoi Barton, by having a small celebration where everyone was invited. Sophie couldn't help but smile, as she looked at Grace who had showered, gotten into a simple dress and held Connor who was cuddling her with Clint sitting next to them.

She couldn't help but wonder what her children with Bucky would look like, would they have his dark brown hair or her dark blonde hair? Her blue eyes, or Bucky's beautiful grey eyes?

She felt very broody, and Bucky walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. He knew that she wanted a baby, but they were going to try after finding Pepper Potts, Jane Foster and any remaining HYDRA or Red Room cells.

For now, he smiled at Sophie as Grace gave her Connor to hold as she, Adrian, and Wanda fussed over him. Natasha smiling from beside Steve, as she cuddled Joseph who was sleeping.

* * *

Clint couldn't help but marvel over Connor as he and Grace got him settled for his nap, his diaper was changed, and he was bathed before happily cooing at them. Already, his hair was turning a shade of dark blonde, but his eyes remained a stormy grey.

Grace gently rocked his cot from side to side, as she and Clint took turns reading Winnie the Pooh to him. Jarvis playing Winnie the Pooh music to him, as Connor drifted off to sleep with the sunlight streaming through the blinds.

He loved his family.

Lucky trotted into the room with Starling and Tom, the two cats sitting protectively next to the cot. He smiled and looked at Grace who was watching over their son.

"Grace, I love you and Connor so much," he said honestly, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Grace held him back tightly, breathing in his woods scent.

"I love you both too, I'm so glad I found you all and that Sophie found Bucky, and Adrian found Wanda. I just want all of us, Peter, Ned, May and everyone to be safe." She said softly, and Clint kissed her softly.

"We'll be safe, don't worry."

* * *

Lilia was delighted at the fact that her only cousin and best friend, Larisa was visiting her, and she was excited to see her. It would be nice introducing her to Tony, Howard and the others who she considered family. Howard happily giggled as he played the carpet with his toys, while Thierry and Owen were napping with Ragnar.

She was smiling at Howard, when she heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hello?" She said politely, and her blood went cold at the chilling laugh that answered her greeting.

"Hello Lilia, enjoying that you've taken my husband and son?" The familiar voice asked coldly, and she swallowed as Bruce arrived with Helen and Addison to check on all the babies.

Pepper.

"What do you want, Pepper?" She asked calmly, trying not to panic or show any fear in her voice.

"Rude," the other woman's voice still sounded delighted. "Aren't you going to ask what I've got planned for you?"

Lilia took a deep calming breath. She wouldn't let this woman, this monster, get the better of her.

"I'm guessing it really doesn't matter what you've got planned," Lilia said with surprising calm. "It only matters what you're after."

"Very good," Pepper said condescendingly. "Maybe you're something more than just his latest piece of ass. Maybe not. You'll find out soon enough what it is that I want. I just want –"

"Give me the phone, sweetheart."

Tony stood above her, his expression steely as he held out his hand. Pepper was still talking, and Lilia gave it to him with no hesitation. He must have programmed Jarvis to alert him to such a circumstance.

"Pepper," Tony said with his usual casual, snarky tone. His face just didn't match. "What's up?"

Lilia couldn't make out what she was saying but she watched the colour seep up from his collar, watched his knuckles turn white as he held onto her phone.

"Uh-huh," Tony kept his tone irritatingly sarcastic. "You sound very menacing. You been watching Superman movies? You kind of remind me of Lex Luthor. Sounds like you're using the Gene Hackman version. I think the Jesse Eisenberg version might work better for you though."

Now Pepper was yelling, and Tony winced, winking at Lilia as if trying to comfort her. She knew he was taking in every word. She could feel his growing anger.

"Okay, I see. Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get back to the fam, Pepper. Parenting to do, diapers to change. Keep in touch okay?"

Tony hung up and Lilia watched as his hand squeezed in. She was waiting for the phone to collapse under the pressure. But after a moment, he calmly handed it back to her, his hazel eyes searching her own as she bounced Howard on her knee.

"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked gently.

She nodded. She was shaken but she wasn't going to make an issue of it.

Tony's emotions were a wild riot inside, she could feel it. Nothing sent Tony off into a rage quite like his ex-wife who had already put the lot of them through so much. The bitch knew that Tony's worst fear was the destruction of his friends and their happiness. She knew. She knew he'd literally drown in guilt if he ever perceived that to be the situation. He wouldn't be able to live with it.

But Tony wasn't a fool. He knew the games Pepper played. And Lillia knew he'd do anything he could to thwart her. Tony had more than just the Avengers to defend now. He had her and Howard. And every day saw father and son grow closer and closer. It made Lilia's heart clench in her chest to watch them.

"What does she want now?" Lilia asked nervously.

"Right now? To shake us up," Tony admitted. "Don't let her. We're not going to let her hurt our family. We have too much at stake now."

Lilia nodded, hugging Howard gently. Tony's eyes darted after her movements.

"Hey, you're trembling," he said gently. Easing down on the floor next to her, Tony wrapped his arms around both of them. "Pepper is not getting anywhere near either one of you. Promise."

Lilia glanced back over her shoulder and Tony's mouth claimed hers in a gentle kiss.

"I've just been nervous ever since we found out they escaped," Lilia admitted. "We all went through so much and now with more little ones…"

Tony understood what she meant, Joseph and Connor were in danger, along with Howard, Ragnar, Owen and the other kids that were living with them.

"I'm not going to let any of them or Pepper hurt our family, Lilia. I swear, no one is going to hurt us," Tony vowed and Lilia held onto him tightly, she believed him.

* * *

Grace marvelled over how strong Connor was, he was happily cooing at her as she and Clint walked him around the compound so, he could meet everyone.

He was having a check - up with Helen and Bruce, after Addison had checked her over and said she was perfectly fine. She recommended that Grace have sex in six weeks time. She smiled, and looked at Clint who was making animal noises at Connor.

She smiled at the sight of her two boys bonding, she already loved Connor and slid her hand into Clint's. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they watched Helen and Bruce check over Connor.

"He's healthy and well, growing up big and strong," Helen said reassuringly, Clint and Grace were relived as Clint tickled Connor and Grace kissed his soft little head.

Her baby boy was perfect.

* * *

Tony and Lilia had gone out for dinner with Lilia's paternal cousin, Larisa who Tony thought was funny, but smart and had a great sense of humour.

"You better look after my cousin, Tony. I love her like she's my little sister, look after her." Larisa said warningly, but with a warm smile on her face.

Tony smiled at her reassuringly and nodded at her warning. He wouldn't hurt Lilia, he loved her too much. He loved her and Howard so much, he really did.

"I promise you, I will. I love Lilia very much, she means a lot to me, Howard and the rest of our team." Tony said seriously, Larisa smiled as she, and Lilia said goodbye to each other.

Neither of them would know, that it would be the last time that they would see each other.

* * *

Lilia had been planning on visiting Larissa for a coffee and some shopping, she didn't use any of Tony's cards or money. She knew he wouldn't mind, but she didn't want to appear like she was a gold digger whore, like Pepper had implied. She'd just gotten Howard washed and Tony was getting his bottle of formula ready, when Jarvis spoke concerned.

"Miss Lilia, Detective Rollins and Lieutenant Benson are here. They would like to speak with you," the AI said gently, Lilia nodded to let them in and looked at them worriedly.

"Officers, how can I help you?" She asked politely, trying but failing to keep the worry out of her voice.

The two officers exchanged a grim glance, and her heart pounded in her chest wildly. Something had happened, she just knew something had happened. Was Larissa alright?

"Lilia, why don't we sit down?" Olivia said gently, Lilia held Howard tightly but sat down as she bit her lip nervously.

"What's happened? Is Larisa alright?" She asked worriedly, the two officers were silent but then Detective Rollins spoke gently.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, Lilia but your cousin was murdered last night in her hotel room. She was staying at the St. Regis New York Hotel." Rollins said gently, and Lilia felt numb.

Larisa had been murdered. Her cousin, her only remaining family had been murdered.

"That can't be possible, I saw her last night! She was fine!" Lilia cried, denial in her voice. Howard clung to her, and she kissed his forehead lovingly.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered Pepper's call. Her blood ran cold.

Who else would want her last living family member dead? Murdered? Who?

"I know this is a terrible time," Rollins said calmly, "but we need to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

Lilia's heart broke in her chest, the soft merriment of her dear cousin's laughter still fresh in her ears. She slowly nodded. She'd try to answer their questions.

"When was the last time you saw your cousin Larisa?" He asked carefully.

"It was… it was late," she whispered. "Tony and I took her to dinner last night at Summer Seasons. We stayed and talked. So long that I worried that… overstayed our welcome, you know?"

Rollins nodded, trying to school his features into a passive mask. His dark eyes alone showed that he felt for her plight.

"Who was with you?" He asked.

"It was just the three of us," Lilia fought to keep her voice close to steady and failing. "Me and Larissa and Tony."

"Tony Stark?" Olivia clarified.

"Yes," she answered.

"About what time did you leave the restaurant?" Rollins continued.

"Maybe around ten thirty, eleven last night?" Lilia held onto Howard who was squirming on her lap, looking up at her with big lost eyes like he knew something was very wrong. "We drove her back to the hotel then. I was… going to call and see if she wanted to go shopping today."

Rollins nodded, making notes on a small notebook. His gaze lifted to meet hers. "How long was Larissa staying in town?"

Lilia's mind scrambled for an answer to that. "I think she only meant to stay a few days. I don't think we talked about it honestly."

"Why was she in town?" Olivia asked.

"To see me," Lilia told them. "To meet Tony and Howard."

"Was anyone with her? Did she travel with anyone? Have anyone staying in the room with her?" Rollins went on.

Lilia shook her head.

"Have you talked to her since you dropped her off at the hotel last night?"

Oh, God. She hadn't. And she'd never be able to talk to her again.

Lilia bit back a sob. "No, I haven't."

"Did either you or Tony walk into the hotel with her?" Olivia asked.

Lilia shook her head, more tears streaming down her face. "We had the driver take us around to the front entrance… and we waved to her as she… walked into the lobby."

"We'll need for you to come down to the station and positively identify the body," Rollins said slowly.

Lilia was trembling then.

"Are you okay?" Olivia's tone was sympathetic.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Lilia?"

The detectives looked around in wonder at the sound of the AI's voice.

"Can you ask Tony to come up, please? I need him."

"Of course, Miss Lilia."

One question lay heavy on her heart. She knew she'd soon see for herself. She knew she'd soon know the how even though she'd never understand why. She almost couldn't bring herself to ask.

"How did… she die?"

Olivia glanced at Rollins and then he nodded.

"We haven't determined the exact cause of death, Lilia," he explained. "An autopsy will have to be performed. Just from experience however, judging by the state of the body, it appears that she died from some sort of toxin. Something I personally haven't seen before."

Horror gripped Lilia, wrapping an icy hand around her heart.

"Toxin?"

"Like venom," Olivia told her. "The discoloration, the wounds… I'm just speculating. We'll need the medical examiner to determine exactly what it was."

It was getting worse by the minute.

Tony came through the door, Steve and Bucky right behind him. He took one look at her and rushed to her side.

"Lilia? What's wrong?"

The detectives took in the three of them, seeming to come to a mutual agreement about what they could divulge.

Lilia wasn't even thinking about it. She began sobbing into Tony's chest. He barely had time to hand Howard off to Steve before she started to curl in on herself.

Tony held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest brokenly, gasping for breath as she cried for her cousin. The cousin who had been like an older sister to her, and now she was dead. He rocked her gently as he looked at the two detectives who sad, and grim as they began to explain what had happened. He felt his stomach drop at their words and holds Lilia tightly as her sobs quietened and she was now just holding onto him.

"When do you want me to make the identification?" Lilia asked numbly, her face pale and tears silently streaming down her face as she looked at the two detectives.

"As soon as you're ready, Lilia," Olivia said gently, Lilia nodded, and Tony wordlessly went with her. Steve and Bucky taking care of Howard and informing the others what had happened.

Her cousin, her only remaining family was gone, and she would never see Larisa again. She closed her eyes briefly, as more tears silently swam down her face.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	6. Aftermath

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 6

* * *

Bucky and Sophie watched over Howard along with the others, Tony and Lilia had gone to the police station to identify Larisa, but they all knew it was her.

"Lilia doesn't deserve this, Bucky. She's already lost her mom, then her dad and now she's lost her only remaining family, her cousin." Sophie said upset, Bucky nodded sadly and felt a dark sense of anger rage hold of him.

"Something is going on here, doll. Someone poisoned Larisa with an unheard poison, and not even Bruce has heard of it or Helen and that means Pepper's behind this or someone else. We're gonna get through this, and help Lilia get through this," Bucky promised firmly, Sophie nodded as she checked on Howard who was fast asleep in his bassinet.

Clint, Grace, Steve and Natasha came into the living room followed by the others and Bucky felt his stomach drop in dread. Something was wrong, Bucky realised.

Steve took in a deep breath as he looked at all of them.

"I've just been told by the new head of the US Sokovia Accords Panel, that we can't investigate the death of Larisa Dumitrescu and we're not being given choice on what missions to go on. Director Victoria Hand believes, that we need to focus on capturing Pepper Potts and Jane Foster." Steve explained grimly, and everyone was shocked by his words.

Bucky knew that Steve wasn't happy, he was angry that they couldn't investigate the murder of Lilia's cousin. Something felt off, like they were being warned to back off.

* * *

Tony held Lilia's right hand tightly as they were taken to the viewing room at the morgue and were shown Larisa's body. Lilia had tears silently trailing down her face, and his own eyes burned with unshed tears as they nodded at the medical examiner to go ahead.

She gently pulled out the body and Lilia almost crumpled onto the floor, if Tony hadn't caught her. The sight was unbearable, Tony's stomach rolled in nausea. Larisa's face was bruised and discoloured, he didn't miss the way the detectives exchanged a grim glance. Lilia held onto him tightly, as she looked at Olivia.

"Was...was she raped?" She asked bravely, her voice numb as she prayed to god that her cousin had been spared that ordeal. Larisa didn't deserve this, she really didn't.

"I'm afraid so, Lilia but she wouldn't have felt pain. The drug that she was injected with, it paralysed her neurologically." Olivia said gently, Lilia blinked as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Now, we have to ask you some questions. What was Larisa's job?" Olivia asked gently, with Rollins giving her and Tony a cup of coffee each.

Lilia swallowed thickly, and Tony squeezed her hand reassuringly as she tried to remember what Larisa had said.

"Larisa worked as a journalist, she told me and Tony that she was working on something very important. She was investigating a pharmaceutical company, but she didn't tell me anything else." She explained quietly and wiped her eyes.

Olivia and Rollins nodded, as Rollins asked her the next question.

"Did Larisa have a laptop with her?" He asked gravely, Lilia nodded, and she took in a deep breath.

"Yes, a black Toshiba Satellite laptop. We Skyped and FaceTimed on there every day," she said shakily, and a grave expression was on Olivia's face.

"We're going to take possession of the laptop to see if we can find anything on it that could give us any leads," Rollins said gently.

"I'd like that back as soon as you're done with it please," Tony chimed in here, drawing everyone's attention.

"Mr. Stark," Olivia said carefully, "we wouldn't leak anything out to the press. It would—"

"Not worried about that," Tony said coolly. "I know you have to evaluate it for your job but my experts are better than yours."

Rollins nodded, not arguing because he knew Tony was right. "Are you saying that the Avengers will also be launching an investigation on this?"

"Absolutely," Tony told them before turning to Lilia. "Sweetie, would you go out into the hall with Rhodey right now? I'll just be a minute."

She eyed him warily but did as he asked, slowly approaching the door and quietly leaving the room. His heart sank to watch her. She had no one left aside from him and Howard. The team was also behind her of course but his beautiful girl often looked around as if she didn't quite feel like she belonged in their world. With him.

Pepper was to blame for most of that. And he would make her pay.

Once he knew she was out of earshot, he turned his attention back to the detectives.

"I fully intend to find who did this," Tony said angrily. "I thank you for trying to spare Lilia any pain. I do. But we all know how badly this poor woman suffered. She was beaten, brutally raped. A toxin that could turn the skin that colour? That could cause that kind of damage in just a few hours? What did you estimate the time of death was?"

"Somewhere between two and four AM, Mr. Stark," Olivia answered.

"That's been around twelve hours ago," Tony pointed out. "What do you normally see post mortem in cases of poisoning? Think about it."

They were. Both detectives had gears spinning in their heads. They did good work and Tony liked them both. He wasn't trying to take anything away from them and hoped they knew that. He couldn't tell them. He had a reputation.

But whoever did this? Tony was going to find them, and he was going to make damn sure they never did it to anyone else.

It was too close to a member of their family as it was and that already had him suspicious. He already had a few suspects in his head. He just needed the laptop and the final autopsy reports to be certain.

"Anything you need here," Tony told them. "Let me know. You have my full support."

Olivia nodded. Rollins muttered, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"I hope she'll be okay," Olivia said tipping her head in the direction of the door.

Tony nodded. "She will be."

He didn't know what he'd do if his Lilia fell apart. He needed her.

* * *

Tony found Bucky with Steve and Nat in their apartment. Clint was there too.

Steve's expression was grim when it met with Tony's.

"How did it go?" Steve asked, motioning Tony towards one of the stuffed chairs. Nat occupied the other one, nursing Joseph beneath a thin blanket draped over them.

Tony couldn't sit down. His mind was going in a thousand directions and he felt like he was going to come out of his skin.

"Terrible," Tony said finally. "Her cousin's body…"

Raking a hand through his hair, Tony began to pace. "Severely beaten, raped. Cause of death hasn't officially been determined but the autopsy will reveal that she was hit with one hell of a toxin. Neurological paralysis, discoloration that makes Violet Beauregarde's complexion look downright fashionable."

"Who?" Steve frowned.

Nat shook her head. "Movie reference."

"The point is that this is the opening act of a brand-new play," Tony told them, exasperated.

"She's a journalist." Clint threw out there.

"Right. And it would be easy to assume she was chasing a story someone didn't want her to chase and they decided to stop her. But that's too neat, isn't it? Something's wrong here."

His gaze met Bucky's and he knew instantly that Steve's best friend from the old days was on the same page.

"Someone's trying to manipulate us into thinking this was just about Larisa being a journalist. Something's going on here, Larisa told me and Lilia last night that she was working on an article about a pharmaceutical company doing shady stuff. What if they're involved?" He asked grimly, and everyone looked grim.

"We'll keep an eye on each other, and we'll find out what's going on, Tony." Steve promised grimly, he knew something was going on and it wasn't good.

* * *

Sophie, Grace and Wanda kept Lilia occupied by taking her and Howard to the cake shop, with Peter going with them. Sophie's heart went out to Lilia, she'd lost her entire family within four months of each other. Lilia sat down quietly as she fussed over Howard and took him into the bathroom to change his diaper. She looked so sad and lost, it was unsettling for the three women to see the usually calm and kind woman so shattered by everything that had happened.

"I'm worried about her, you three. Lilia's devastated, and she's blaming herself for what happened to Larisa, she thinks it's her fault for what's happened." Sophie said worried, Peter, Grace and Wanda nodded in agreement as they saw Lilia come back with Howard who was playing with a strand of Lilia's dark brown curls.

"Right, let's redo our website and upload some new photos of our cakes, and our flavours," Grace said softly, everyone nodded and Lilia helped them update their website.

* * *

Bucky was waiting for Sophie, when she came looking worried and showered as she got into bed with him. He could tell straight away that she was worried and wrapped his arm around her gently as she rested her head on his chest.

"What's worrying you, Sophie?" He asked gently, he ran his right hand through the strands of her damp blonde hair as she leaned into him and decided to talk.

"I'm worried about Lilia, Bucky and about Peter. We've been through so much, but now Peter's lost MJ who was his girlfriend and Lilia's lost her remaining family member. I just feel like we're in an endless battle with HYDRA and the Watchdogs, Bucky." Sophie said exhausted, she knew first-hand what HYDRA were capable of and they frightened her.

Bucky held her tightly and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. He knew she was frightened, his Sophie just hid it better than everyone else.

"We'll be alright, doll. I won't let anyone hurt you, or our family, I promise on my life," Bucky vowed fiercely, Sophie held onto him tightly as the cats settled on the bed.

Sophie believed him, she knew Bucky had meant every word.

* * *

Fury informed the team that Victoria Hand wanted them to search a recently abandoned HYDRA base, in Wind River Indian Reservation in Wyoming. Hand insisted on Clint and Grace going on this mission, as Grace had been through a similar experience. She didn't want to leave Connor so soon, she held her son protectively in her arms as she kissed his soft tufts of dark blonde hair. She'd already suited up for the mission, but felt awful for leaving Connor for at least three days, and knew Clint felt the same way as her.

Bucky and Sophie were going to look after him, and she had told them how to get Connor settled for bed, and that he napped at least three times a day.

"I don't wanna leave him either, Grace," Clint admitted quietly, his voice laced with worry and guilt as she gave him Connor. Lucky was dozing on his dog bed, Bonnie sleeping by him.

She knew that Clint was anxious about leaving Connor, he was rocking Connor gently and he giggled up at his father. She loved her boys so much, and her heart swam with love but sadness as well. It just seemed unfair that Cooper, Zach and Lila weren't here.

"Well, we know his uncles Bucky, Steve, Adrian, Peter, Sam, Tony, Grant, Scott, Thor and Lance will protect him. Not to mention his aunty Nat, Sophie, Lilia, Wanda, Helen, Jemma, Skye, May, Mary - Jane and Gwen." Grace said finally, knowing that their team would watch over their son.

Clint squeezed her hand reassuringly, and ran his calloused right hand over her face. It felt soothing, almost as if Clint always did it to make sure that she was real and not an illusion.

"How are you healing up?" He asked seriously, he knew that Connor's birth had been hard on her when he showed face presentation.

"I'm okay," Grace told him.

What she didn't tell him was that both Bruce and Helen were against her having to go. It was true because of her enhancements that she healed faster than normal human women, but the birth had been traumatic, and it had only been a few weeks ago, less than half the time average women got for maternity leave.

Clint winced when he took in her bags, including her breast pump. She'd need it in case the mission went on for several hours to stay comfortable. She shouldn't be having to go out now. Nat gave birth first and hadn't been on a mission yet. Why were they doing this? It had to be more than just Grace's previous experience. Hell, they'd all HYDRA experiences by now and not a damn one of the pleasant.

Stepping forward, Clint pulled her against him, just quietly holding her for a moment.

"We'll go get this done and we'll be right back," he told her softly. "Connor will be fine."

"I know." When she lifted her head, her eyes were shiny with tears. She'd never been away from Connor since his birth. And to have it be for some minuscule mission like this?

Steve found them there, taking a quiet moment. He stopped and Clint almost thought he'd go back the way he came but their leader's face was flushed with color, jaw locked.

Steve was pissed off. Clint knew how hard he'd tried to get Fury and Hand to turn the mission over to him and Bucky. When they quickly and easily dismissed his proposed change, it sent Steve's ire higher. Clint wasn't sure if it was his pride or the fact that he didn't want Grace sent out so soon after giving birth. His own girl had just had a baby, so he knew the situation all too well.

Clint suspected he was angry on both counts.

"You guys ready?" His voice was notably less enthusiastic than normal.

Clint nodded, Grace dropped her gaze.

Steve laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Grace, I'm so sorry."

Placing her own over his, she nodded. "I know, Steve. You tried to take this one and I… I really appreciate it. I do."

It wasn't enough. Steve looked ready to go pull someone apart. "I'll be monitoring on coms. If anything seems off, get out of there. If you need anything, or run into any trouble, we'll be right there. You know that."

"I do, Cap," Clint told him gratefully. "Think they're going reprimand you for being on coms?"

"I could care less," their leader replied. "I'll be monitoring."

Clint got her into the jet before anyone else could say goodbye again, else they'd never get out of there. They'd been on their way for about twenty minutes when Clint noticed just how quiet his Gracie had become.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Grace shook her head slowly, turning his alarmed eyes on him. "Something feels… wrong. Clint, I don't know why I feel that way. I just do."

He blew out an exhale. That wasn't a good sign. One thing the spider venoms seemed to have given his girl and Sophie was eerie intuition. If they were an hour out and Grace thought something was off, God knew what they were walking into.

He vowed with everything he was that no matter what, he'd get them out of there and get her back home to their son.

* * *

Bucky finally couldn't take it anymore. Sophie had been pacing in their bedroom for the last hour. She'd been upset when she found out that Clint and Grace had left before she got to say goodbye to her sister again before she left.

Then it just got worse.

Connor, according to Grace's schedule, would wake up any time for a feeding. Bucky could take out an entire HYDRA regimen all by himself. But he wasn't sure he could deal with Sophie when she got like this and a crying, hungry baby. He'd already had to talk Steve down earlier.

Beneath it all was this growing phantom fear that something was coming for them. Something bigger and worse than anything they'd faced yet.

Sophie was so lost in her head that when he stepped into her path, she plowed right into him. He grabbed her about the waist to keep her from falling. She clung to him and it took a minute for her mind to clear enough for her to realize where she was.

"Doll?"

"Bucky?" Her gaze searched his for a moment and then the tears came on.

Her tears and her weird spider, future-telling ability were not mixing things and he felt real dread as he waited for her to speak.

"I can sense that Grace and Clint are ok, but something's wrong. I know something isn't right, please tell me that if they're not back in two hours, we're going after them?" She asked fearfully, Bucky squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"We're going after them, doll. Even if we go against Fury and Hand's orders, they're our family." He said firmly, and Sophie held onto him tightly.

* * *

Grace had felt like she had stepped into a sci - fi horror film, as she and Clint saw the amounts of blood in every room that was located in the HYDRA base. It looked like a massacre had taken place, there were bodies everywhere. She exchanged a weary look with Clint, as they continued walking through the hallway, and found a room with the bodies of six women.

"What the hell?" She whispered shocked, Clint looked around and tried to turn on the computers, but nothing happened. There was a smashed laptop, and he put it in a bag, hopefully Tony and Lilia could find out what HYDRA were so keen on hiding.

He checked the heat signatures, and nothing was showing up on the scanner, but he was still on guard. Grace gathered all of the papers that had been left behind, while Clint notified Steve on the coms of what they had found.

This place set her on edge, she frowned when she heard soft crying and froze at hearing the sound. She saw Clint had heard the noise as well, and they cautiously made their way to the area where the crying was coming from.

To Grace's shock, six babies were in incubators all looking to be a few days old and sick. Three were boys and the other three were girls, they had no names or who were their parents.

"Cap, we found six babies in a room on the west side of the building and a room filled with the bodies of six women. Requesting, a medical team," Clint reported to Steve and he immediately responded.

"Copy that, me, Bucky, Adrian, Tony, and Rhodey will be there within two hours. Be careful, Clint and Grace." Steve responded assuredly, they both nodded and waited for their teammates.

"What do you suppose killed the women?" Grace asked quietly, Clint was quiet as he looked around the sterile lab and the papers that had been left behind.

"I'm guessing the pair bodies couldn't handle the enhancements, that the babies had in their genes. Bruce, Jemma and Helen can tell us more but it's almost like they died after giving birth." He said finally, knowing that these women would not have willingly been taken here.

* * *

Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Bucky and Adrian had arrived at the base where Clint and Grace were waiting for them. Bodies were being wrapped up in body bags, to be taken back to the compound to undergo autopsies, and Tony was given the laptop that Clint and Grace had found.

"You two won't be going on anymore missions, unless me and Tony approve of them. Let's get you both decontaminated and examined." Steve said firmly, Clint nodded as both he and Grace were taken to the decontamination triage tent.

Clint stripped out of his suit that had been taken to be completely decontaminated, as Grace's suit had been taken away too. He gave her right hand a reassuring squeeze, as the hot water poured over him and once, they were both thoroughly cleaned wand washed, they were permitted to get changed into clean clothing from the quinjet.

Blood was taken from them and waited twenty minutes, before it was announced that they were cleared to leave. Grace had to use the breast pump, as her breasts had started aching and Clint put a towel over her chest.

"Steve, what the hell is going on? What is it that Hand and Fury telling us?" Clint asked firmly, as they were allowed to Skype Sophie, Natasha, Zach and the others.

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky, Adrian, and Tony as they saw Rhodey yelling at Hand, his voice becoming outraged.

"The Watchdogs uploaded a video onto the internet, apparently they're claiming that they've made a biological weapon. A virus, that can wipe out Inhumans, Enhanced and Mutants. Fury thinks Hand might be withholding information from him and the United States Army," Steve explained grimly.

Clint felt his blood run cold at Steve's words, and saw Grace had turned pale as she grabbed his hand.

"Do we know what exact virus, it is?" Grace asked finally, her voice calm but Clint could see the fear in her eyes.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	7. Patient Zero

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

_AN: We apologise for the delay, but we have both been unwell and are nervous over Endgame. Please do not post spoilers on here, we hope you enjoy the latest chapter of The Cradle Will Fall._

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 7

* * *

Steve had that look in his eyes. Clint had come to recognize it as Steve's "you're really not going to like the answer" look. He took a deep breath and waited. Grace gazed over at them nervously.

"Some decades ago towards the end of the war, and after I'd gone into the ice, Howard Stark created a gas. He called it Midnight Oil. Back then, he was creating all types of weapons, trying to help defeat HYDRA. This one though." Steve shook his head. "This one was too dangerous for even the good guys to wield. One of the American generals somehow got his hands on it and used it on the battlefield."

"What happened?" Clint wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer even as he asked the question.

"It was used on Russian troops," Steve explained. "It sent the men into an uncontrollable rage and had them turning on each other. It wasn't just killing like you see in warfare. It was just… brutal. There were body parts littering the ground when they were done. They'd just torn each other to pieces."

"Stark kept it?" Clint asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. After another incident with it on a civilian population, he decided it was too much. He thought he'd gotten every trace of it and got rid of it."

"But if an American general got a hold of it, it's possible more got out," Grace interjected from behind them. "And if they wrong people got a hold of it and studied it…"

"Replicated it," Steve offered. "Howard might have gotten rid of what he'd created but he never got rid of his notes and observations. We sent samples back to the compound and that's what Bruce came up with."

"But wait," Clint held up a hand. "Those women are dead. It sure doesn't look like they pulled each other apart."

"Bruce said while the original chemical structure is intact, they've modified Midnight Oil. Made it into something else. Something worse."

Bucky's eyes were wide as he walked in on the end of the conversation. With his superior hearing like Steve's, he'd probably caught more of the conversation than they thought. Still, he looked alarmed.

Steve looked grim. "We'll know more as Helen, Bruce and Tony look deeper into it. I'm just afraid of what we'll find out."

The sentiment was mirrored on the faces of his teammates, particularly Grace.

Having finished with her pump, Grace discretely tucked away milk for her baby in the refrigerated compartment of her bag while the three men talked quietly for a few moments. Bucky led Clint back to her as Steve sought out Rhodey.

"You okay, Grace?" Bucky's expression was kind.

She nodded and smiled. "Sophie's upset, huh?"

Bucky's grin was answer enough. Then he nodded vigorously.

Grace and Clint had to laugh. "Pacing too?"

"Connor was the only way I got her to stay at the compound," Bucky told her. "She was beside herself from the time you guys left. She's not going to be okay until she sees that you two are fine."

While the thought warmed her heart, Grace felt even worse about their situation. When Sophie got like that, nothing good ever came of it.

Her heart clenched in her chest. She had a son with Clint now. She just wanted to enjoy her family and be happy.

What was coming for them?

She couldn't help but sense that something terrible was going to happen if they didn't find out what was going on. She calmed down and leaned into Clint as they boarded the quinjet.

She just wanted to go home, see Connor and Sophie, and spend time with Clint and their baby boy.

* * *

Sophie had never been so happy when she saw Clint and Grace were safe in front of her, she hugged them both tightly. She smiled at Connor and tickled his belly as he babbled happily.

Bucky smiled at her as they both sat down and watched their family reunite with their son. Grace kissing Connor's soft forehead, while Clint stroked Connor's tiny left hand.

Everything was fine, no one was hurt, and they were alright.

* * *

The young woman calmly walked into the ATCU community centre, where it was crowded with the freaks. These people caused nothing but trouble, as she discreetly opened the gas container. The result almost worked instantaneously, with the crowd tearing into each violently. She smiled in satisfaction, not realising that a few of the trapped Inhumans, Enhanced and Mutants were immune and were helping the children and pregnant women escape.

It was complete carnage, blood staining on every surface as people begged, pleaded, screamed and shouted for help.

* * *

It was nearing 11:PM and Lilia had been working on accessing the files, from the HYDRA laptop that Clint and Grace had found. She had just accessed the files which were listed under Project Genesis and was feeling sickened by what she found. It was videos of the Midnight Oil, it drove the person mad with rage and they ended up tearing each other apart. Her stomach rolled with nausea, as she saw the three pregnant women whose bodies had been found in the HYDRA base.

They'd been experimented on, all of them had been injected with the Midnight Oil which had led to the women's pregnancies developing faster than normal. The six babies had involuntarily killed their mothers. God, she felt sick. She swallowed and went to let Tony know as he was in the lab with Bruce, Helen and Jemma. She thought of Larisa, her kind and witty cousin.

She took in a deep breath, wiping her eyes and went to let the others know of what she had found out on the laptop.

* * *

Steve had called a team meeting on what Tony, Lilia, Bruce, Helen and Jemma had found out. His expression was grim, and he was looking at Natasha who was breastfeeding Joseph, and Grace was holding Connor who was drifting to sleep.

"The Midnight Oil was turned into a gas, and a serum. We just got word from Coulson, that an ATCU shelter was attacked by the Watchdogs and they killed twenty-five people with it. A young woman says that she saw this woman come in and put a bottle of Dr Pepper in the reception area." Steve explained gravely, Tint showed the surveillance footage of what had happened.

A young woman barely older than twenty, walked into the reception of the community centre. She put down a box next to the bottle of Dr Pepper, and walked out of the room.

"Lilia's doing facial recognition to see if we can find out who she is, and why she's working for the Watchdog," Tony added grimly, as Lilia entered the room looking grim.

"David and me found a hit on the woman, her name is Kate Bishop and she is the youngest daughter of publishing magnate Derek Bishop. She's a member of Victoria Hand's special ops team." Lilia explained wearily, pulling up a photo of the woman.

Clint couldn't help but wonder, why this woman had decided to join a terrorist group. The Watchdogs hated anything that wasn't human, so how the hell had they gotten their hands on the Midnight Oil?

So, many questions but no answers.

"Well, that confirms Hand's involvement in this," Clint said. He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I don't like this. This just feels like the opening act and we're in the crosshairs. Most of this team is enhanced which makes you targets. That includes you Steve. And my son."

Grace turned a fearful gaze on him, and he regretted his outburst. He hadn't meant to scare her. He just wanted everyone to focus on the seriousness of this particular threat.

Tony's expression in particular was grim. Clint knew this had to be difficult for him, but it wasn't as if he had created this. His father had but he knew the so-called playboy had a bigger heart and conscious than that.

"Can something be created to counteract the Midnight Oil?" Grace threw out there, holding onto Connor. "We have some of the sharpest minds in the world in here. Surely there's something…"

Tony automatically grinned at that and Lilia grinned at him. There was that ego, Clint thought.

"I'm sure we can," Tony said trying to tamp down at his delight at being referred to as having one of the sharpest minds in the world. "It will take time though."

"So we'll start right away," Bruce told him. "I think it's a good idea."

"But we also need some protective measures," Steve pointed out. "What do our people need to go into those situations without being affected by the agent. Will regular gas masks work?"

Tony considered that. "It will still get on the skin and clothes and in the right situation, it could still cause aggression just on a smaller scale. Anyone we send in there will need to be fully contaminated upon return."

They all agreed to that.

"One more thing," Bruce's serious gaze moved back and forth between Natasha and Grace. "Those two can't go into any situation where they could possibly be exposed to the agent. I'm sorry. Not while they are nursing. It's not safe."

Steve's usual mask of calm slid into place. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Nat shrugged and he could have laughed at that. Nat? Given an excuse to stay home and spoil her son? How was she hiding the shit-eating grin?

Clint couldn't hide his smile. Grace couldn't go? It was just fine with him. Sophie's expression showed she agreed with him.

Grace's beautiful face colored as her expression closed.

Clint didn't know what to think. He thought she'd be happy as Nat was.

No more had been revealed about Lilia's cousin but they agreed to continue researching that. Steve adjourned the meeting and Clint blew out a sigh of relief. He knew when something was wrong with his girl and something definitely was.

Grace rose from the table with their baby, only pausing when Steve put a gentle hand on her shoulder to stay her.

"You okay?" He asked, concern in his expression.

Grace nodded but didn't meet his gaze. Steve shot him a look that said "good luck" as she headed out of the room.

Clint didn't have any idea what was wrong, but they'd talk.

He just didn't see how keeping her out of the reach of the Midnight Oil, the Watchdogs, and any other evil bastards was a bad thing.

* * *

"You think Grace is okay?"

Sophie turned at Bucky's question as he closed the door to their apartment behind him. The kindness in his beautiful blue eyes stopped her. She was grateful that he thought of her family as his own, cared about them as she did.

Sinking down onto the couch, she glanced up. "She's okay but I don't think she liked being cut out of any missions where that Midnight Oil was being used. Grace has never backed down from a challenge and she won't want to now."

Bucky joined her on the couch, sitting close and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nat seemed fine with it."

Sophie snickered at that. "That's because she is. Nat would take off the next eighteen years to spend their son if she could."

Bucky said nothing, just moved in closer to nudge his way around her hair to press a kiss to the slim column of her throat, making her shiver.

"Clint will talk to her," Sophie said, gasping when he nipped at where her neck and shoulder met with light teeth. "She'll be okay."

When Bucky leaned in, pressing her back on the couch, she let him claim her mouth for a scorching kiss.

Sophie found herself pinned beneath her super soldier, his mouth, his touch sending her up in flames wherever he touched her. His mouth chain kisses over her jaw, down to her neck. His hands were working the buttons of her shirt faster than her brain could process. He had it open, the front clasp of her bra undone in seconds. She threaded her fingers through his thick, dark hair as he teased both of her nipples to diamond hard points.

"That feels so good," she said in a barely there breathy voice as he wrapped his metal arm around her, pushing at her back so she arched it, giving him better access.

"Good," he whispered around one nipple, his blue eyes intent on her as he made her a needy mess beneath him. "Don't want you thinking about anything but me for a while."

He shifted around her. Sophie thought he meant to take her there but, in a flash, he'd scooped her off the couch, heading for their bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, he began plucking at her jeans while she slid her shirt and bra off. She laughed as he struggled with pulling the skinny jeans down, but Bucky was nothing if not patient. Her jeans wound up tossed across the room quicker than she could blink.

He turned his head and kissed her punishingly, bit lightly on her lower lip, kissed her smiling hot mouth over and over. When he sucked on her tongue a little and pressed down firmly on her clit she tipped over, shaking, gasping; her back arched beautifully, pulling back from him, and she probably would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her. No wipe would ever take the memory of her face from him again; it was burned into him, indelible. It was a miracle he hadn't come in his pants just at the sight of her.

"There. There." He kissed her lax lovely mouth, her chin, her jaw. "I love you."

"Mmmm. Oh god." Sophie scratched her fingers through his hair, humming low in her throat. Bucky sighed and arched into it, and she wriggled in his lap, rubbing luxuriously against his hard cock, mouthing kisses along the underside of his jaw.

Bucky raised himself up, tore away her blanket, and settled into her embrace all in a swift two seconds. Sophie accepted him warmly, drawing him into a near desperate kiss. She could feel his erection against her stomach already. She reached down between them and stroked him through his boxers. He growled into her mouth, and she nearly melted into a puddle.

They paused for a moment to strip out of the remainder of their clothes. He was a lot faster than she, and as she reached down to pull off her underwear, she found a swift metal hand already doing so. He peeled them down her legs as if opening a present. Sophie struggled to breathe, as she finally saw what she had imagined so many times.

For a brief moment she wondered if his cock would even fit inside her again, and then thrill took over her. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him for a second time.

Bucky was surprisingly vocal, unlike most men she had encountered. "God, Sophie!" She reached down and massaged his cock between her legs. She leaned over him for another kiss. He obliged passionately. Just as her eyes slid shut, she felt his mismatched hands on her breasts.

He pushed her onto the bed, so he was on top of her again. Bucky gripped her tightly but not too hard. His metal arm glowed under the moonlight, and he was looking at her quietly.

"You're beautiful," she whispered softly, stroking his stubbly cheek.

He snorts and shakes his head. "I'm not much, sweetheart."

She leans up and kisses him, the feeling of it so intense that he felt like he might fall off the bed. God, the fucking feeling of this woman in his arms was like heaven on earth. He never wanted to leave it. Ever.

"You are beautiful," she whispers to him before moving her lips up his neck. "Handsome." Another kiss. "Caring." Another. "Sweet." Then another. "And fucking sexy." Then a bite.

Bucky felt his hand grip her hard, the feeling of her teeth on this skin feeling marvelous.

"Sophie," he murmurs, before roughly grabbing her head and bringing her lips up to meet his again.

She hums against him and latches onto his body, her legs wrapping around him. When he pulls back, he looks down at her with the sincerest expression he could ever muster.

"You're crazy if you think that."

"I'm not crazy at all. Powerful, yeah. Crazy? Not so much."

Bucky lets out a breathless laugh before kissing her hard again, her hands pinned above her head, her body arching in pleasure. She wanted him. Now. Badly. Anyway, she could get him. Inside her, on top, his dick in her mouth, she didn't care.

As long as this wasn't a dream and it was really happening, she would be okay. "Will you touch me?" She asked softly. "I love how your hands feel…"

"Oh, here?" Her hips, ever so lightly.

"Don't tease!"

"No? OK." He pulled off her bra, cupped her breasts and rubbed at her nipples, so that when she thrust up off his cock she was pushing into his hands.

"Bucky…" She said threateningly, but he grinned at her again, stroked his thumbs over the soft underside of her breasts, wet with sweat. He ran his hands around her torso to her back, where he stroked them down to her centre, and slid his fingers between into her cunt. "God," she burst out. "I-"

"No?"

"Yes." Imagine how full she'd be, his fingers and his cock inside her, how helpless and how exposed and how safe, because it was him.

"Christ alive," he said, strangled, and caught her waist with his left hand, pulling her back up to his chest; she cried out, laughing, mostly for show, because he could manhandle her one-handed and it made her hot. Being pressed against his body heat again was scorching, overwhelming. Her breasts were aching, and her thighs shook a little, and while she hid her face in the crook of his neck and fought to get her breathing under control.

"Gonna come for me, Sophie?" He murmured into her hair, his left arm tight across her back, holding her still while he played with her. "Gonna give it up for me, sweetheart? Drives me wild how greedy you are. Keep you on my cock 'till we both go insane, watch you use me till you pass out. Tell me what you want, and I swear to god I'll give you it."

"This," she said, panting harsh against his neck, desperate to move, her hips twitching helplessly, tiny little movement back and forth between his cock and his fingers. "This, this, always...god, Bucky…"

He smiles against her hair and increases his movement with his fingers, her hands latching onto his back. Blood would come rushing out from the grip if she held too tightly, but fuck for once she just didn't care.

"Is this a dream?" she whispered breathlessly, feeling her body shudder in pleasure and longing.

"No, it isn't," Bucky said firmly. He leaned over her then, putting all of his weight onto his metal arm then and looked down at Sophie then, when she realized something.

He said that he loved her.

Before he could kiss her, she stops him, looking up at his confused expression. The young woman swallows and looks down, before her stare turns back to him. "You love me?"

She felt him let out a held in breath, before he leans down and kisses her so hard it makes her lose any sort of air she had left in her body. When he pulls back his hand was in her hair.

"I love you so fucking much." He kisses her again. "I love that you aren't afraid of me. That you didn't run when you saw my arm." His hand goes back down to where he had been working before on her clit, and Sophie cried out in pleasure.

"Bucky..."

"I love that you stay with me no matter what, and that you allow me to touch you like this," he growls against her neck. Her hands attach to his hair. "I love that somehow, someway, you're my girl, and I'm still questioning how that happened even now."

Her body bucks against his fingers, aching for a release. Her head tilts back against the pillow, and Bucky smirks.

"I love that you're an animal for me in bed," he rasps huskily before kissing her. "I love that you can be real damn scary when you use your powers, and yet somehow you can make them look beautiful at the same time."

Sophie felt her body wanting to give in, but she wanted to listen more. Everything felt so good.

"Love that you can cook and bake, that you can fight like a man but act like a woman when you need to. That you're a sarcastic little vixen sometimes and that you're sweet the next. I love everything about you, dragă." Bucky growled roughly and nipped at her neck.

Sophie looks up at him, her eyes deep in pools of pleasure. She wanted to drown in it, wanted to feel her body let go. And Bucky could feel that emotion too.

"Come for me, doll. I wanna feel it," he says roughly against her skin. So, she did. Sophie let out a cry of pleasure and shattered around him, her head tilting back. She grabs at his arms and then looks at him softly, trying to regain her breath.

"Bucky..." She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was him inside her. _'Inside me. Now.'_

Speaking emotionally seemed to be the only way for her, and he understood completely. He positioned himself over her, and then in one swift movement he was inside, right to the hilt. She moans loudly at the feeling of it. It felt like she was whole again.

Bucky dug his face into her neck, trying to stop himself from coming too quickly because heaven knows that could happen from this beautiful woman. So, he pulls out, slowly, all the way to the tip, before slamming back into her. And then he starts that pace.

Sophie's hands attach themselves to his back, digging at his skin. Her legs wrap around him, aching for some release, trying to take him even deeper inside her. Bucky groans and looks down at her.

"Christ, fucking..." She brushes away his messy hair and she smiles, one filled with love and happiness. Her dark blue eyes were bright and happy. And that only seemed to edge him on more.

Bucky increases his speed and she cries out in pleasure, her body bucking up to meet his, wanting to get as much out of this as she could. Skin against skin and body against body. She was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. This was only going to be bigger. Sophie clutched to his body.

"Harder," she whispers. "Faster, dragă."

He does as she says, going as hard and fast as he could without breaking the damn bed. Every stroke would hit that special spot inside her, bringing her closer and closer to the point of insanity, and she could feel herself tightening around him.

Bucky looks at her quietly, trying to find the words to describe the beauty he was seeing. Sophie, beneath him, screaming and moaning his name, all because of him. Just the thought was making him want to cum. Badly. He needed to. Now.

"Come for me, doll," he growls. "Right now."

Sophie screams out for the second time in a row, coming around his cock, tightening around him. He felt himself cum inside of her, his thick, warm seed spilling into her warm womb.

Both of them breathed heavily. Bucky cradled her tightly in his arms before kissing her tenderly. She curled up into him, his strong arms holding her tightly.

"I love you," Sophie whispered softly. Bucky kissed her lovingly, his heart swelling.

"I love you too, doll. You make me feel alive," Bucky whispered roughly. Sophie hugged him tightly before they curled up together and held onto each other.

* * *

Clint had gone to talk to Grace and found her in their room with Connor nursing as she gave him a soft smile that made her blue eyes even brighter, as she smiled up at him. He sat down next to her, and smiled at Connor who had finished feeding, and Grace burped him before giving him to Clint who held him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Clint. I just want to help, what if this is about the people I killed?" Grace asked worriedly, Clint pulled her into his arms, so he was holding her and Connor.

"This isn't because of that, Grace. Hand was Gonzales's right hand, and second in command, it doesn't surprise me that she's involved with the Watchdogs." Clint reassured firmly, he knew Victoria Hand had seen him as a threat in the aftermath of the battle against Loki and had wanted him thrown in the Fridge.

Grace listened to his heartbeat for a few minutes and wiped her eyes as tears started coming down her face.

"What if any of you get hurt? I don't want to lose you, Clint," Grace said finally, Clint held her tightly as he realized this was the reason for her behavior earlier. She didn't want any of them getting hurt, and he wiped her tears away. His heart broke at her worried expression, he pulled her and Connor into his arms into a tight embrace.

* * *

_Enjoy and review. Endgame has us both emotionally anxious :)_


	8. Safe Where You Are

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

_Even though I haven't seen Avengers: Endgame, I've read the spoilers and I am heartbroken over the two deaths in the film. If anyone wishes to discuss the film with me, then PM me and do not post spoilers in the reviews._

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 8

* * *

"Gracie, I'm not going to let anyone, or anything take me away from you or my little guy here," Clint assured her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I can promise you that."

Grace shook her head, frustrated with the tears that kept spilling from her beautiful eyes.

"You can't promise me that," her voice was choked by her emotions. "You know you can't."

"I can," Clint told her. "I don't think you understand, baby."

Grace handed their son to his father, angled herself on the bed so she could see Clint's face, looking into his beautiful eyes. How could he not understand her fears? She never expected to end up with anyone half as wonderful as the beautiful archer and their beautiful son.

Wouldn't it be just like fate to cruelly take them from her too?

Clint's gaze was filled with determination. "Gracie, Thanos and HYDRA? They took everything I had away from me. You know what that's like. I found out Laura wasn't who I thought she was. I was a fool who never suspected a goddamn thing. If I had, what if I could have saved my children? What if they aren't here because I was blind."

Now her tears were coming on strong and she wasn't fighting them. "Clint, don't –"

"I am," he argued. "I didn't see a way forward when I lost Lila and Cooper. Nat managed to hang onto me, the team. My friends. It wasn't the same. Not until you came along."

Clint cuddled Connor against his chest, his gaze on their sleeping son even though his words were for her.

"Grace, I have the love of my life," he whispered, his intense gaze lifting to her face. "I have a love I could only imagine before. And you gave me Connor. I want you to give me more children. I want this life with you so much. And I'm going to fight for it."

Her hand slid to the muscular length of his thigh.

"I have everything I ever wanted and if that's not worth fighting for, I don't know what is, Gracie," he whispered, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "No Watchdog, or HYDRA agent, or any random evil motherfucker is going to take me away from you. So, I want you to please just accept this for now. Take care of our son. Be here when I get back from missions and give me a reason to fight harder."

Grace nodded, her gaze following her amazing man as he carefully rose from the bed with Connor and tucked him into his bassinet by the window.

"Clint," she whispered as he headed back to the bed, "how can I not want to fight? I want to fight for you and our son the same as you want to fight for me."

"I know." Clint crawled to her on the bed, stopping to run a hand through her beautiful hair. "My fierce, beautiful girl, I know. But Connor needs you right now. I know you love him as much as you love me. Do this for him."

Grace knew he was right. Of course, he was right. "I'm just… scared, Clint. What if me or Nat sitting out is the difference between the team being victorious or failing? We've seen so many missions where one person and their actions made all the difference."

His mouth claimed hers in a gentle kiss, soft and full of promising heat. Grace was in a daze when he pulled his head back to gaze into her eyes.

"Honey, the will of just one person can also be that deciding factor," he explained, stealing another heated kiss from here. "If I know Steve, he'll be ready to fight as fiercely as I am. He has a couple of important reasons. Like I do."

Pressing her back onto the bed, Clint smiled down at her before lowering some of his weight onto her. "You didn't see Nat worrying about it, did you?"

Grace had to grin at that. "But I'm not Nat."

"No, you're mine."

Their lips crashed together then, their hearts pounding together as they kissed in the cool silence of their bedroom. Clint's hands slid over her hair, her shoulders. When he let her come up for air, tantalizing her with kisses across her jaw and neck, Grace wound herself around him like a vine, rolling her hips beneath him and finding his hard as stone.

Grinning at her, Clint took a deep calming breath. "Slow down, woman. I want to enjoy this."

"So do I," she whispered. "Love me, Clint. Make me forget everything for a little while."

"Love to, sweetheart," Clint said lowly and pulled her into his strong chest. He started pulling up her t -shirt and began cupping and kneading her bra covered breasts. Grace closed her eyes and leaned into him heavily.

Clint pinched her right nipple and unstrapped her bra as he watched her pull it off and her t -shirt. He leaned down to kiss her and pressed her up against the bed.

"Mine," Clint said roughly as he nuzzled her neck. He started licking the skin and gently pressed bites to it. His hands slid into the waistline of her jeans and slid into her grey lace panties.

He started rubbing her wet throbbing clit, causing her to gasp. She buried her face into his neck, but he made her look at him.

"Clint," Grace moaned, burying her hands into his hair.

"What baby? What?" He asked smirking.

"Touch me, make me forget," she whispered looking at him with dark blue eyes, and his cock twitched. She looked so fucking beautiful. She was just perfect in every way possible. But when she looked at him like that...it was a while other ballgame.

"With pleasure," he replies huskily, effortlessly lifting her into his arms.

She laughs as he her on the bed and he towers over her, leading down to kiss her once more. As he does, his hands make quick work of the zipper on her jeans, and he pulled them down slightly to see her grey panties.

He places his hand in there and continues doing what he was doing before, only a bit rougher, and a bit faster.

She moans, throwing her head back on the pillow, her light blonde hair splaying out on the sheets.

"Clint," she moans as he sticks two fingers inside her and begins to move them in and out. "Clint," she groans, her hands clutching to his back.

"Gotta dirty mouth there. Gonna have to fuck that outta ya," he says roughly. She moans at the thought.

"Please do," she whimpers slightly to him, looking at him with her dark blue eyes.

He smirked then. He could tell she was coming closer and pulled down his jeans. He kissed her lovingly on the mouth and watched as she came on his fingers, gasping and moaning his name like a prayer.

"You taste so good. Taste like wild roses," Clint said roughly as he leaned over her. She ran her hands over his dark chest hair. He leaned on his elbows as he looked at her, before pressing his lips to hers.

Clint lowered his lips until they brushed her own, gentle at first, before she leaned further into him, and he kissed her back with a gentle passion that sizzled into a more desirous fervour.

She was hugged closer to him as he teased her mouth with his tongue, and she set her lips apart as their embrace deepened. When abandoning her hold on his neck, she began to tug at his shirt while his hands had grabbed her by the thighs and propped her up on the bed, and then pulled the sheets over them.

Both pulled away as they tore at each other's clothing, and Grace was fidgeting almost hopelessly with his belt. Clint put his hands on hers and steadied her movements in the heat of their aching longing, and in moments he was exposed entirely. He then pulled her jeans off and tossed them onto the floor, and her underwear followed soon after.

Clint placed kisses down her body, until he reached her stomach, and nuzzled her for a minute.

"I want to show you, how much I love you," he murmured hotly against her folds, and it sent a tremor of pleasure through her body, seeing him lay there between her thighs. Then he brought a finger against the sensitive skin, rubbing her slowly, almost as if it were a feather. The gradual increase in pressure made her moans grow louder with every few movements, making her beg for him.

Clint's mouth abruptly enveloped her, while his fingers explored her wetness, stroking harder, and the waves of her pleasure were crashing more roughly within her. She came against his hand as he continued to work on her, unable to vocalise her pleasure save but her cries and calling out his name like a prayer.

Clint moved up again and swallowed her cries, as she wrapped her slender, long legs around his waist, and he held her so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. He knew she was still healing from Connor's birth, and had no intention of hurting or causing her pain. His hands gently stroked and squeezed her breasts, before taking her left nipple into his mouth.

Lifting his head, he waited for her to meet his gaze. He loved her blissed out and sprawled out for him. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Grace looked dazed as she nodded at him.

"I'm dying to be inside you, beautiful," he whispered. "But I don't want to hurt you."

But then the solution was clear. Sliding his arms beneath her, he rolled them until he was on his back and she straddled him, her gaze looking disoriented enough to make him chuckle. His girl couldn't be more gorgeous, more precious to him.

A wide grin split her face. "This works."

Grace didn't waste a second, gently taking him in her hand and lining him up with her entrance before slowly lowering herself down on him.

Clint wasn't chuckling now. The way she felt, squeezing around him, took his breath away.

"Are you okay?" Grace grinned down at him, her hands planted on his chest and her beautiful breasts squeezed together in a way that had him drooling.

"You… are so… damned tight," he growled out as she pushed a little further down. "You're squeezing the hell out of me. I… love it though."

That's all he needed to tell her. The mischief on her beautiful face had him even harder if that was even possible. His Gracie didn't tease him often but when she decided to…

And if she was happy? She could do anything she wanted with him.

When she'd finally reached the bottom, her eyes slid closed and she took a luxurious breath like she just wanted to take a minute to enjoy how he felt. How he filled her. Then she started rolling her hips. It was a delicate, sinuous movement that was sexy as hell to watch.

How it felt? Jesus. Clint's hands were grabbing the sheets at his sides, he didn't want to distract her from what she was doing. Now when she was doing it like that. All he could do was hold on, letting her take the pleasure she wanted from him, letting her control the movements.

Her sweet cries filled the room and he couldn't help it, he began to thrust up into her gently.

"Clint, you feel so good," she told him, her hands sliding over the muscled wall of his chest as she worked him. "So good."

"That's it, sweetheart," he whispered, his hands sliding up to those beautiful breasts – he couldn't take it anymore – and caressing those as she devastated him. "Ride me. I want to feel you come around my cock."

Grace hummed above him, the motions of her hips gaining strength and then he was fighting to hold his own release off until she could reach hers. Putting his thumb in his mouth to wet it, he gently brought it to her clit, using it to stroke the small bundle of nerves with gentle precision.

Grace tightened around him at that in a way that almost had him losing control but somehow, he held on. Her cries grew sharper, the tension in her body as she rode him increased in a way that let him know she was close.

Keeping his touch on her clit delicate, Clint began to thrust up into her harder, wanting to see her unravel. It was a beautiful sight. Her hips lost their rhythm and when she threw her head back, her eyes squeezed shut, he knew he had her.

"Clint!" The orgasm shook his girl, the tight clutch of her walls around him as they pulsed, pulled him right over with her and Clint fought to breathe as she moved on him for just a moment more before falling forward onto him.

He caught her in his arms, he always would. The only sound in the room now was the harsh sound of their breathing.

His gaze moved over to the bassinet by the window. Connor had slept through everything and that made Clint happy, particularly when his girl was heavy and sleepy in his arms. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he whispered, "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Did that work?" He teased. "Did you forget everything?"

The cadence of breath made him think she'd dozed off. Just when he thought about slipping off into sleep himself, he heard her mumble, "May need another reality check later."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Grace laughed at hearing that and cuddled into him, as Clint turned on the baby monitor, so they could listen to Connor. Clint felt her curl into him, and he held her tightly as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Clint buried his face into Grace's soft blonde waves, smiling as he held her tightly.

* * *

Sophie had woken up to see it was only 1:AM in the morning, Bucky was still asleep and had his right arm wrapped around her. She curled into him for a minute, before getting up and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Everyone in the compound was fast asleep, she smiled quietly and poured herself a glass of water. She sipped from it for a while, when she sensed something.

Then the alarms sounded off, and she came face to face with a young woman with blonde hair, that looked like her. She stood in shock for a minute, as the woman stared at her coldly.

"Hello, little sister." The woman greeted coldly, and Sophie felt her stomach drop in shock at the woman's words. She was her sister?

"I already have sisters, one of them is dead because of what HYDRA and the Red Room did to her," Sophie soft disgusted, and the woman glared at her as the alarms went off.

She swiped at her with her knife, but Sophie dodged it by leaping onto the wall, and threw spider webbing at her. The Red Room assassin melted it with her hands.

She then shot her in the chest, causing Sophie to lose her grip on the ceiling. She landed hard on the ground, clutching the left side of her chest in pain as the woman loomed over her.

"Consider this a warning, Сестра. Next time, I will kill you." The woman said coldly, and left Sophie bleeding out on the living room carpet.

* * *

Bucky had woken up early to see that Sophie wasn't in bed next to him, he frowned and went in search of her. He looked around, and his blood ran cold as he reached the living room. It looked like a fight had taken place, one of the chairs was lying on the floor, and there was blood on the floor. He felt his heart pound in his chest, as he searched for Sophie and that was when he found her.

She was lying on the floor, her skin pale and blood staining the white fluffy carpet. He ran over to her, and put pressure on her gunshot wound, and found a pulse.

"Jarvis, wake up the others and get Helen!" He shouted desperately, Jarvis called out an alarm that woke up everyone. He cradled Sophie tightly, as her eyes flickered.

"Buck...Bucky...it was the Red Room. She said, she said that she was my twin sister..." Sophie gasped, as Helen and Jemma ran over and got her onto a stretcher.

Bucky saw Adrian, Grace, and the others hurry over with Steve, and Natasha looking horrified. He couldn't speak, as he saw the woman he loved being taken away.

"Bucky, we need to take her straight into surgery." Helen said gently, Bucky nodded numbly and watched them go as he stared at the spot where Sophie had been bleeding.

* * *

Adrian, Natasha, Wanda and Grace, who'd grabbed Connor and a bag for him, went with Bucky to medical, wanting to be there for Sophie. Once again, the compound was filled with terrified faces and their tentative peace had been disrupted.

Clint was still wiping sleep out of his eyes, intending to go to medical himself when he walked by the open door of Bucky's and Sophie's apartment, spotting Steve there surveying the scene.

Steve glanced up as he walked in, the set of his face grim.

"What we're dealing with is a lot worse than we imagined," Steve said quietly.

"What do you see, Cap?" Clint had known Steve long enough to know it was best to let him work through a situation. The team's leader was a master strategist. When he was allowed to analyze a scene, he often had better answers than any elite forensics team.

"Sophie's right-handed, isn't she?" Steve asked.

Clint had to think about it but nodded.

"Judging from the injury, someone about her size shot her," Steve explained. "They were left-handed."

Taking a knee next to the blood stains on the rug, Steve seemed lost in thought.

"Jarvis," Steve commanded, "can you review footage from this room and show me Sophie's assailant."

"Of course, sir," the AI said.

Instantly, a large screen materialized before Steve and Clint, showing them darkened rooms in rapidly moving time-lapse footage. The image slowed to normal time when the light in the kitchen flipped on. They saw Sophie pull a glass from a cabinet in the kitchen and fill it with water from the dispenser on her refrigerator.

Leaning on the counter in the kitchen, Sophie looked preoccupied as she slowly drank her water. So much so, she never saw the perpetrator drop from the ceiling in her catsuit and long blonde hair. There was something eerily familiar in the way the woman Sophie never saw coming moved.

When the assailant on the screen said "Hello, little sister," Clint's blood ran cold. She circled around Sophie in the kitchen, a knife tucked behind the wrist of her left hand. Sophie could be surprised, hell, they all could, but the terror that formed on her lovely face broke Clint's heart a little.

There was more to the exchange and then the assailant took a swipe at Sophie with that knife he spotted. Sophie jumped to the wall, shooting webbing at the mystery blonde who easily melted it. It wasn't until the woman pulled a smaller handgun from the back of her belt, she already had a silencer on it and aimed it at their teammate that Clint got a look at her.

The woman looked exactly like Grace.

"Holy shit," Clint muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face.

She shot Sophie, then stood over her smugly. "Consider this a warning, Сестра. Next time, I will kill you."

The footage froze at that point and both of them considered the pool of blood where Sophie had laid after the attack.

"How long was she here before Bucky found her?" Clint was thinking out loud.

"Sergeant Barnes became aware of her absence approximately nine minutes after the shooting," the AI told them.

"Thank God he woke up then." Steve shook his head. "Clint, Sophie supposedly had a twin according to HYDRA's files, right?"

Clint nodded. "But she was supposed to have died a long time ago."

"She's either not dead after all," Steve slowly as he rose from the floor. "Or someone has created a clone."

Clint's looked to his captain in question.

"HYDRA played around with twins back during the war. Their scientists favored twins to experiment on. One twin, they would subject to their tests, the other would remain untouched so they could measure their results. The experiments were cruel, inhumane…"

"What's that got to do with the fact that Sophie's double was left-handed?" Clint wanted to know.

"HYDRA also had a clone program," Steve explained. "Fortunately, it wasn't successful."

"Because it would be so much easier to breed an army than to recruit one," Clint told him.

Steve nodded. "Their frustration with twins, particularly the identical ones, was in trying to tell them apart. If there were any confusion, their experiments could be ruined. So the idea of producing clones for experimentation purposes was to produce mirror-image twins, opposites, so they could tell them apart."

Clint had heard of mirror-image twins. "So that's a clone?"

"Possibly," Steve told him. "It might also be the twin she thought was dead."

"Jesus." Clint shook his head. His girl and her family couldn't catch a break. "We'll figure it out, Cap. Sophie's going to make it through this, and we'll figure it out."

Steve nodded but his mind was going a hundred miles a minute. "Helen can hopefully pull her through this. Bucky loves her. God help us if she doesn't make it."

Steve saw the forensics team waiting for their turn outside the door and Clint followed him out. It was a sobering thought, but he agreed with Steve. Bucky had finally found some measure of happiness in decades of misery and he deserved it. Anyone who took that away from him? The Winter Soldier would seem like a fond memory.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_

_Translations: _

_Сестра - Little sister._


	9. The Dark Conspiracy

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 9

* * *

It was an hour before they heard anything about Sophie, and Bucky saw Helen coming out of the room with a grim expression. His heart clenched in his chest, was his girl going to be alright?

"Sophie will make a full recovery, but I've got her on antibiotics to be on the safe side. I've just heard from the forensic team about the poison used to kill Larisa Dumitrescu, and it's not good." She said gravely, handing the files to Tony and Lila.

Bucky saw a grim expression appear on Tony's face, as he looked at the report and ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't good, apparently the toxin that was used to kill Lilia us called Devil's Breath. It's a toxin combined with the blood of seven different species of spiders, and it killed Larisa within less than an hour." He said grimly, causing everyone to stare in worry.

"Well, we know Bobbi's got a degree in chemistry and she can make it, but how the hell would they get the blood of seven species of spiders from? Some of these spiders are from the Amazon rainforest, or from Costa Rico." Natasha said grimly, as Jemma came out of Sophie's hospital room.

"Sophie's awake, and she's stable." She said relived, everyone nodded, and they walked into the hospital room. Sophie was pale but awake and smiled weakly at seeing them.

"How are you, Soph?" Grace asked worriedly, holding Connor in one arm as she kissed her sister's left cheek. Bucky was holding her right hand as she sighed quietly.

"Well, the left side of my chest hurts ever time that I move, and I sigh but I'll live. Guys, she called me sister." Sophie said seriously, and Bucky nodded grimly.

"We know doll, and we're looking into it. We think HYDRA and the Red Room may have cloned a woman to look like your sister," Bucky explained quietly, Sophie nodded in understanding.

* * *

Lilia had decided to find out how the mysterious Red Room assassin had infiltrated the compound, with the help of Jarvis and David who provided assistance. She soon found out how the Red Room operative had breached the security cameras, someone had helped her hack into the security system.

Shit, this wasn't good.

"David, and Jarvis do a security sweep on all of the cameras here, I think someone's been helping the Red Room operative," Lilia said darkly, the two AI's immediately sweeping the mainframes.

While they did that, Lilia checked on Howard who was happily playing with a bunch of building blocks, Ragnar, Darcy's children and Joseph all happily playing with him.

She was deep in thought, as she saw a parcel had been delivered to her, and saw there was a note. She frowned, wondering who it was from and froze.

_'To Lila Dumitrescu,_

_The whore who's sleeping with Tony Stark.'_

There was no name, but she knew it had to be from Pepper, she swallowed as she looked at the box of chocolates. She sent them to Bruce and picked up Howard.

She wouldn't let Pepper frighten her.

* * *

With Sophie now unable to go on the next three missions, they were now without three teammates. Fury had given them a lead on Pepper and Jane Foster, they'd been sighted in France, Marseille.

Only, one of them had to go undercover and Tony had volunteered to go, this was personal for him. Pepper had threatened his team, threatened Lilia and Howard.

The bitch was going down.

Tony entered the room calmly as he spotted Pepper speaking with a blonde-haired man, and Jane Foster.

"I have eyes on Pepper, Clint." He said into the coms link, and he saw Clint up on the upper level. He was up there with Bucky, both of them watching his back with Steve who was in the crowd.

"Copy that, Tony. Lilia's running facial recognition on him, should have it at any moment," Clint confirmed quietly, Tony nodded and moved forward as he saw someone else speaking with Pepper.

It was Justin Hammer. What the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to be in prison.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Tony muttered, remembering the attack on Stark Expo and the nightmare the situation created by Hammer and Vanko. Hammer had sworn revenge on not only himself but Pepper as well for his incarceration.

It had Tony wondering. Did Hammer smell blood in the water and come after the scent or had Pepper joined forces with him now?

"Tony, you okay?" Steve's voice was low in his ear.

Steve was laughing with a group of older gentlemen, of course he sought out men his own age, and trying not to glance over as he waited for Tony's answer.

"Yep," Tony told them. "But things just got a hell of a lot more interesting."

"That's –"

Tony cut Lilia off. "Oh, I know who that is."

With the disguise Tony had chosen, a bit of technology and some hair gel to turn him into his character, an eager if not younger entrepreneur who wanted to meet Hammer, seeking a job.

Making his way towards the group of them, he waited for Hammer to branch off from Pepper and Jane Foster's group. It didn't take long.

He stood there watching the interaction between the two of them long enough to pick up a couple of things.

Hammer had cut a deal with Pepper. They were working together.

Hammer didn't trust Pepper.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Not wanting to take the chance that Pepper might recognize him anyway, that would be a disaster, Tony lingered around the groups looking like an awkward by-stander while Clint smirked at him from overhead, shaking his head. Tony flipped him off.

Then the group thinned, and Hammer was slowly making his way towards the exit. Perfect.

Pressing at his throat to make sure the vocal device was in place, he got right behind Hammer.

"Mr. Hammer?"

His inferior rival didn't stop but he did slow down. "What do you want?"

"Just a little of an expert's time for a weapons newbie," Tony blurted.

They were the magic words because more than anything else, Hammer wanted to be admired, idolized.

Hammer stopped, shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Tony the once over in a way that left him feeling like he needed a shower. He'd heard Hammer had taken up with a much younger man in prison. He hadn't heard, however, that Justin had made it out of prison.

It had Tony stopping for just a moment. He sure hoped he wasn't that much of an arrogant asshat on a daily basis.

"Weapons newbie, huh?" Hammer asked, grinning condescendingly. "What are you working on? I always keep an eye out for new talent."

Yes, because you don't have any.

Tony pulled out his cheap Android phone, the best part of his disguise in his opinion, and began to show him crappy, blurry images of random weapons that he'd taken with Rhode. And Rhodey had absolutely loved the idea of Tony being here undercover.

"Those are impressive." Hammer had barely spared them a passing glance as Tony knew he would. "So, are you looking for a job?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, I am. I want a job with the best and that's you."

Hammer's expression sobered. "Stark turn you down?"

"Ah, no," Tony explained. "I didn't ask him. Why would I? I'm a huge fan of Miss Potts and when she abandoned Stark Industries, so did I."

"So, you're loyal to Pepper Potts? I could use a guy with your skills, I'll call you in a couple of days." Hammer offered and Tony nodded eagerly, as he wrote down his fake phone number.

Tony watched him leave, and took a photo of the car license plate, before going to meet up with Steve and Clint. His mind was racing, as he tried to figure out a reason for why Hammer would team up with Pepper. Then it hit him, like a punch to the stomach. Hammer and Pepper hated him, so Hammer would have a perfect ally in Pepper. She hated him, and Lilia more than anything.

Christ, what was she up to?

* * *

Clint had followed Pepper into a drawing room through the vents, and saw her talking to Vijay Nader, Ellen Nadeer's missing brother who was an Inhuman and Victoria Hand.

"So, did you get anything from Michelle Jones, before Blake and you killed her? Because Fury, Hill and the Avengers are onto me and we don't have much time." Hand said angrily, Clint felt his stomach drop as he realized Hand had been behind Michelle's brutal torture and murder.

"I was able to hack into the Stark security system, and that allowed me enough time to kill one of the freaks. They called him, Quinn." Vijay confirmed coldly, and Hand nodded.

"Good, now we just need to get rid of the others and somehow find a way to make sure that Fury doesn't know I along with Fury gave the order for Morse and Gonzales to kill the children. They're dangerous and have no right to be here." She declared defiantly, and Clint felt hatred burn through him at that moment.

So, she was involved in the murder of Zach, and the six other children? He felt like dropping down and killing her. She'd killed Grace's son, by ordering them to be killed.

He needed to tell Steve and Tony, and they needed to warn the others of what was going on.

* * *

It was dark when the others returned to the base, and Bucky was with Sophie who was still recovering from her gunshot wound. She had colour back in her face, but the wound was going to scar but Sophie didn't seem to mind. Bucky helped her get up, as she was still unsteady on her feet and still frightened about what had happened two nights ago. Seeing a mirror image of herself, had frightened her.

Bucky walked with her to the conference room, where Clint was with Grace, who had Connor sleeping in her arms. Lilia, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Peter, May, Ned, Harry Osborn and Mary - Jane Watson were there along with Sam, Sharon and Thor, not to mention Helen and Loki along with Jemma.

"We've learnt that Justin Hammer is working with Pepper, and Bobbi Morse to produce weapons to take us down. Clint also overheard Victoria Hand and Vijay Nadeer talking." Steve said grimly, his expression grave as he looked at Clint.

Clint squeezed Grace's right hand tightly, as he started to talk about what he had overheard from his position in the vents. As he spoke, his eyes darkened with disgust and anger.

"Hand, Morse and Vijay are working with the Watchdogs to try and take out as many Inhumans, Mutants and Enhanced, they can locate. Vijay was the one who along with Felix Blake tortured and killed Michelle, and Hand was working with Gonzales and Ross when they kidnapped Zach and the other children. She gave the order for them to be killed." Clint said darkly, Steve nodded, and Grace held onto him tightly as she looked at him and Connor.

"So, Hammer and Pepper are working together, to try and bring down Tony?" Bruce asked concerned, Steve nodded and looked at Tony who was watching Lila and Howard.

"Yeah, but Hammer doesn't trust Pepper. We need to be careful," Tony said grimly, everyone nodded and decided to sleep for the night.

* * *

Will Adams felt sick, he felt nauseated and Christine Everheart had turned pale, as she read the letter that Larisa Dumitrescu had sent to them.

_'To Christine, and Will._

_If you're reading this, then Victoria Hand got to me. Give the USB stick to Tony Stark, and my cousin. I was working on a story, and I found out something horrible, please stop them._

_Larisa._

Will drove them to the Avengers Compound, and checked the time, it was 10:AM, hopefully they would be up. They passed security and knocked on the door.

"Tony, please we need to tell you all something!"

The doors opened and Jarvis directed them to Tony's office. "Mr. Stark will join you momentarily," the AI explained.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, please forgive the interruption but there are two people here to see you saying they have urgent information from Larisa Dumitrescu." Jarvis said apologetically.

Tony watched Lilia's face turn white. They had information from her cousin?

"I'm on my way," Tony told his AI before adjourning the meeting.

Grace assured Lilia she'd look in on Howard and sent her and Clint off up the hall, catching up to Tony and Steve.

When they reached the waiting room beyond Tony's office, they all recognized the two journalists. Tony ushered everyone into his office, seating the two visitors before his desk and his Lilia, who was trembling and shaken behind it. Christine held out a letter to Tony Stark, her own hand trembling pretty badly. "Mr. Stark, Will and I both received the same letter from Larisa Dumitrescu. She's a colleague of ours. And a friend of mine."

Lilia nodded to the woman warmly, grateful she'd been a friend to her late cousin. Her gaze was riveted to the letter that Tony took from the blonde's hand. Bringing it back to where she sat in his chair, he read it with her.

Lilia dissolved into tears.

"You have the USB drive?" Tony asked calmly, handing the letter to Steve who read it with Clint.

"Yes," Will told him, pulling it from his pocket and handing it to Tony.

"Have you seen what's on there?" Tony's gaze was intent on the journalist.

The man hesitated for a long moment before nodding. "Wasn't that I was looking for a story to cover or to exploit Larisa in any way. It's a scary time to be a journalist right now."

Christine's eyes were shiny with tears as her gaze locked with Lilia's. "Larisa was my friend. I knew she was working on something big, but I had no idea about the… danger. I know she hasn't been at this as long as us. I would have tried to stop her, or I would have advised her to come to you before her life was in danger.

"She had dinner with Tony and Lilia the night they got to her," Steve told her. "It may have been what prompted them to kill her."

"What am I going to find on this?" Tony held it up, hazel eyes darting from Christine to Will.

"It's awful," the blonde told him. "She'd learned about human experimentation that HYDRA is conducting."

That got Steve's attention immediately.

"They've set up a new facility and are applying spider DNA to test subjects with pretty gruesome results," the woman explained. "She had evidence of one subject that managed to survive and the mutations they generated were a lot like that guy Venom's."

Steve's gaze locked with Tony's. So, they hadn't taken much of a break at all.

"Are they experimenting on the enhanced?" Steve wanted to know.

"Maybe," Christine told him. "Her evidence is centred around several regular people they've experiment on. Most of them… didn't make it. The pictures… I had to stop looking at it."

"You didn't tell them the biggest part," Will interjected. "They have some interesting help in their experiments that you should know about."

"Who?" Clint asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Victoria Hand and Justin Hammer," Will finished.

Hammer, Tony thought. The plot thickens. Steve's gaze met his.

Swiping at her tears, Lilia shook her head. "I knew she was involved with something dangerous, Tony. I should have brought her back to the compound with us. Why didn't I do that? She would be alive. We could have protected her."

Tony blew out an exhale, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "This wasn't your fault," Tony whispered in her ear. "Let's finish up here, and then we'll talk."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Steve addressed them calmly. "Anything Larisa might have told you about the story she was working on?"

Will and Christine considered that for a moment.

"She said that it had something to do with Inhumans and Enhanced individuals, who have been going missing. We would have stopped her if we knew about this. I'm so sorry, Lilia." Christine said regretfully, Lilia nodded in thanks as Christine and Will were shown to the guest bedrooms.

Tony wrapped his arm around Lilia, wishing that he could do more for her as she wiped her eyes shakily with a tissue. At least she knew who was responsible for the brutal murder of her cousin, and she would make them suffer for what they had done.

* * *

Bucky could sense the grim atmosphere as he and Sophie arrived at the conference room, where Steve and the others were waiting. The room was filled with anxiety, Lilia looked pale, and her eyes were red from crying but she kept her composure as Tony uploaded the file onto the screen and everyone stared at the photos in horror.

Some of the test subjects didn't even look human, one had a gaping, bloody hole in the middle of his chest. He shuddered, as Tony clicked onto a video and they saw a group of doctors injecting six people with a serum.

_"We have the blood samples from the surviving children, who were conceived in the Widow Ops Program. We also have a surviving blood sample from Zach Melnychenko Drăgoi, who was Crossbones and Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi's son. So, far we have had success with three of the Enhanced individuals. However, the Inhumans have proven to react violently to the spider DNA, and two have died." A scientist informed Victoria Hand, and Justin Hammer, Hand looked displeased, but Hammer didn't seem to care._

Bucky watched in horror as a black like spider slithered over a man's face, and a strange like black substance began covering his whole body. It was like something straight out of a horror film, he felt his stomach roll in nausea.

"Jesus Christ, anyone else getting Alien vibes from this?" Adrian asked disturbed, Wanda had turned pale next to him and Lilia looked nauseated. Sophie, Grace and Natasha had all turned pale, and Bucky wrapped an arm around her, as something started moving inside of the man's chest.

The man started making groans of pain but fell silent as his face transformed into Venom. He sat up and roared as the video stopped recording the experiment.

Lilia couldn't stay in the room anymore, she just couldn't and left with Howard who was asleep.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	10. Bad To The Bone

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 10

* * *

Sophie felt sick after watching that video, and had gone outside for some fresh air, when she saw Lilia sitting outside with Howard. Her face was pale, and she hummed softly to Howard.

Sophie wordlessly sat down next to her, and the three of them were sitting in a comfortable silence. The only sounds were Howard's soft coos, as he slept in Lilia's arms.

"Larisa was my only surviving family, and now I've lost her too, Sophie because of HYDRA. All I have now is Tony and Howard and all of you. I've lost all of my family." Lilia said numbly, the loss of her cousin heavy on her heart.

Sophie wrapped an arm around her tightly, and simply held her as she saw Tony come over towards them. He rubbed Lilia's back, and held her as the four of them sat in a grieving silence.

* * *

Bucky didn't sleep that night, he was restless and felt uneasy as his suspicions about Victoria Hand were confirmed. To make matters worse, she was working with HYDRA and Hammer, when he sensed something was wrong and heard Jarvis speak.

"Sergeant Barnes, I am detecting a group of at least ten hostiles approaching the compound. Mr Stark has instructed everyone to meet in the safe room." Jarvis said warningly, Bucky woke up Sophie and they grabbed the cats, before running to meet the others.

Fortunately they were all there, Clint's expression was grim, and he was holding Grace's hand tightly as she held Connor. Steve didn't look much better, as he looked at Natasha and Joseph.

"Do we know who they are?" He asked grimly, Tony nodded and pulled up the security footage, as Thor looked horrified and Erik looked distressed.

It was Jane Foster, Bobbi Morse, Tomas Calderon and the woman who had shot Sophie a week ago.

"Doll, you sure you're up for this?" Bucky didn't want Sophie rattled anymore by the woman who looked exactly like the woman he loved.

He also didn't like the idea his girl could get hurt if there were any confusion.

Sophie swallowed hard, nodded. Bucky's gaze raked over her, she was dressed in a black t-shirt, black sleep pants. He shook his head. The woman looked like Sophie's reflection was also wearing all black. Stripping off his red t-shirt, he put it on her.

"Put up your hair, Sophie," Nat advised her. "It's night-time and we need to be able to distinguish you."

With shaking hands, Sophie knotted her hair into a high ponytail.

Bucky nodded his approval.

Steve started calling out positions. "Bucky, take Clint, Grace and Sophie with you to guard the bottom floor."

Bucky nodded, not grumbling that his best friend was sending them to where they'd see the least amount of action. He understood why.

Their girls were struggling right now, and Steve would never miss an opportunity to keep him out of harm's way.

"Really?" Clint grumbled, looking unhappy. But then he gazed from Grace to Sophie, who really was struggling with the situation, and his expression sobered. "Let's go."

They stopped by the armoury, Clint grabbing his bow and arrows while Bucky selected a rifle for himself. He grabbed the new electroshock batons Tony had designed for each of the girls. The grips on the batons designed for Sophie Bucky had a hand in designing himself, making sure their resident genius made adjustments for her impressive wingspan and the impact of her hits.

Bucky wanted her to feel confident right now. She was already rattled, and they never seemed to catch a break.

Grace took the ones designed for her and got ready, her gaze shifting to her sister. Bucky shook his head. The look-a-like bitch tried anything with Sophie tonight and Grace would be fighting him to get to her first. Bucky would like to take that problem out as soon as possible.

"Let's go." Clint lead the way with Bucky bringing up the rear. He tried to swallow his disappointment at being at the bottom level and unlikely to see any action but for the girls, yeah, he owed Steve. He'd rather keep them out of harm's way even as their pride wouldn't let step back.

When Clint headed for the elevator, Bucky called to him, pointed to the stairs. They hauled down several flights of stairs but all it did was get his adrenaline going.

Bucky grabbed Sophie by the elbow when they reached their destination, kept his voice low. "If that woman should find her way to you at any time during this, leave her to me."

"Bucky, what –"

"Leave her to me," he insisted. "For all we know, they're cloning people, and this is a new mind-fuck they've concocted for us. I don't want you taking that on. She shows up, you let me deal with her. Tell me you understand."

"I understand," she whispered.

Bucky nodded, meeting Clint's gaze. "Ready?"

Clint shrugged. "As I'm going to be."

"Jarvis," Bucky called to the AI. "Give me a view of up top."

"Of course, Sergeant Barnes," the AI's reply was immediate. A screen appeared before them and on it were four views of where the other Avengers were stationed.

Steve took Thor with him and that was probably for the best. With Jane Foster in play. Thor's emotions would be erratic, and he didn't even know where Erik Selvig was. While everyone believed Selvig knew Jane was the with the bad guys now, he still couldn't be counted on where the young woman he considered to be his daughter was concerned.

"We're not going to see a lot of action here," Clint said while they watched their team members on the screen.

But then she made an appearance, just behind Jane Foster. Bucky watched in anger as the woman who was identical to his Sophie darted around Jane, going straight for Steve. His pal wasn't unprepared. They watched Sophie's double try to fight Steve hand to hand but she couldn't keep it up for long. Not with Steve's strength. When three other heavily armed HYDRA agents came up to flank her, Steve found himself with four on one.

Like he didn't love that.

But as they watched, Sophie's double disappeared from the camera view where Steve and Thor were. He searched for her on the other three views and his heart accelerated.

Come on down, bitch. I'm waiting for you.

He waited calmly and he dodged a blow to the back of the head, rolling away as he saw Sophie's double appear in front of him. She smirked at him, as he glared at her.

"Hello soldat, ready to return to HYDRA? We've missed you, and I for one have a score to settle with you, Ronin, Natalia and my siblings. You have betrayed the cause, and for that, Winter Soldier, you will suffer!" The woman declared coldly, her eyes ruthless as she lunged at him.

Bucky blocked her attack as the fight between them became brutal, the woman kicked him in the stomach but he blocked her blow to his throats with her knife.

Clint came to help him but she turned her attention on him, and blasted him into a wall as she glared at them both. Her eyes had turned a crimson red, and pure hatred glowed in them.

"It looks like you two have a death wish. I just wonder how my youngest sister will cope with losing her husband so soon, after losing her first child?" The woman taunted cruelly, Bucky saw Clint look angry and charged at her.

The woman screamed in pain, when Bucky shot her in the left side of the stomach, she clutched her side. She glared at them, as an explosion was heard upstairs.

What was that?

Sophie had been covering Bucky, and Clint when Bucky began fighting her supposed sister who was vicious. She ran over to help, when Jane blocked her path and glared at her.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch. Besides, you're no longer important and neither is your whore of a sister!" Jane declared as she started opening fire at her, but Sophie webbed her on the wall.

Peter ran into the room, an expression of panic on his face as he looked at them worriedly. Sophie felt her heart sink at the worried expression on Peter's face, he was breathing heavily.

"Tony's been hurt, and Lilia's been taken!" He said breathlessly, the woman who looked like Sophie, smirked and laughed.

"You pathetic Avengers, we were the bait and you fell right into our trap! None of you were the targets!" She taunted cruelly, as two SHEILD agents arrived to arrest her and Jane.

She just hoped Tony was alright along with Lilia and Howard.

* * *

Grace had not protested when Rhodey had asked her to watch over Howard, she scooped the baby boy up and rocked him while Clint held Connor. Everyone was injured, or simply exhausted.

Clint had bruises on his face, and Bucky looked battered as Sophie patched him up. Grace held a flannel against Clint's bruised face, as a worried Helen entered the hallway.

"Tony's stable, luckily the bullets didn't hit any organs, but he'll need to rest for at least two days. Any word on Lilia?" She asked hopefully, Steve shook his head.

"No, but we'll be questioning Jane and the woman in the morning, Lilia wasn't the only one taken tonight. One of Coulson's team was kidnapped three hours ago, her name is Skye Johnson and her husband, and son are coming tomorrow morning." He said grimly, and everyone looked worried.

"I just hope we find them soon, Steve. Before anyone else gets hurt by the Watchdogs and HYDRA." Sophie said quietly, Bucky wrapped his arm around her tightly.

* * *

Lilia woke up to see that she was in a sterile bedroom and only in a hospital gown, her clothes and shoes were gone. Where the hell was, she? The last thing she remembered, was seeing Tony being attacked by Pepper but someone had attacked her. Was he and Howard alright?

"So, you're finally awake?" A male voice asked snidely, and she turned around to see Justin Hammer in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"So, you do have a backbone in there," Justine taunted her, grinning behind his glasses. His dark eyes looked small and mean. "All this time I'd heard you were this meek little mouse that the great Tony Stark had betrayed Pepper with. Maybe not, huh?"

Lilia shook her head, not understanding. "Told by who?"

"Pepper," Justin told her matter-of-factly. "My new business partner. And let me tell you. I made a great choice. Come to find out, Pepper was the brains of the outfit anyway. Never should have wasted my time worrying about Tony Stark."

He was working with Pepper? Lilia froze in fear. That meant Pepper had access to her. Pepper would likely want her dead more than anything. Would she make it out of this? Would she get to see Tony and Howard again?

"Might not be a problem," Justin held a syringe in his hand, moving closer to her hospital bed.

"What… what do you mean?" Lilia stammered, her heart beginning to fly that she didn't remember much about the group attacking the compound. She didn't see Tony before they took her. He was okay, right?

Justin shrugged as if he were discussing the weather. "I'm just saying that was a substantial explosion and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if old Iron Man didn't make it out of that one."

Tony could be dead? Lilia shook her head, wanting to jump off the bed and smack that needle right out of his hand. It was then she noticed she was strapped down to the bed.

Meek little mouse, huh? Pepper wanted to tell people that. Well, that's not what she'd be giving them.

"So this is it? We're back to experiment on women in perverted ways again?" Lilia laughed but it was a dry, manufactured sound that didn't hit the note she wanted. "Can't you collectively think of something more original to do? You'll never engineer anything as amazing as any one of the Avengers. Why even try?"

Justin's brows shot up from behind his glasses. "That's more like it." He grinned and that smile gave her more bad vibes than his resting bitch face did. "I don't want you to be a scared little lamb. I want you to fight me, Lilia. It makes things ever so much more fun."

Fun? These people were out of their minds. And with Pepper as one of the leaders? Lilia just prayed there was a sliver of hope that she'd make it out of this alive. The only one Pepper personally hated more than her was Tony himself.

And what if he were dead?

No. No, no, no. Lilia wouldn't let herself think that way. Somehow, she didn't know how, she'd get out of this. And back to Tony. And if they could catch a break, Tony was alive and – she hoped – so pissed off that he and Steve and the rest of the team would find a way to end HYDRA, the Watchdogs, Pepper and all of it.

She had to believe that. Because if she didn't, they won.

"So, ready to get going then, feisty?" Justin made a goofy at her as he moved closer with the needle.

"What's that?" she didn't want to know.

"This?" He held it up like he was doing a demonstration for a class. "This is spider DNA. It's from the Latrodectus geometricus. Do you know what that is? Did you take Latin, feisty?"

Lilia's mind scrambled even as she couldn't believe she was having this particular conversation. "I know it's a spider. Brown spider. Some type of brown spider?"

"Close," Justin said excitedly. "It is a brown spider. It's a brown widow spider. Ever heard of those?"

Lilia shrugged, trying to keep him talking. "I don't think so. Are they like black widow spiders?"

"They are," Justin mused. "Only their venom is double the potency of the black widow. Know why you don't hear about them? Because when they bite you, only a small, tiny bit of venom is passed into you. Not enough to do real damage. Not like the black widow."

He moved closer. Enough for her to smell cheap aftershave and toothpaste.

"But I'm not going to use a tiny, imperceptible dose on you," he told Lilia, the malevolent grin back in place. "I'm going to use a truckload, okay? So, do me a favour and try really hard not to die. Okay?"

Lilia thrashed on the bed as he moved close to the bed. It was a pretty good fight and she was strapped down. But in seconds a couple of big orderlies ran in, holding you down so Justin could get to the vein in your arm and stick the needle right in it.

The pain shot through her the minute the minute the poison first went into her veins. Her screams filled the room and when Justin and the orderlies let go of her, it didn't matter. All she could do was writhe in pain on the bed and scream because of the pain.

Justin mumbled something as he followed the orderlies out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Lilia thought he said something like "Remember not to die."

Death, at the moment, sounded like sweet relief.

Her body felt like it was on fire, sweat beaded on her forehead and she sobbed in pain. She felt like she was being burned alive, and her heart was beating furiously.

Tony would find her, he wasn't dead. He, and Howard were fine, and so were the others. She tried to stay awake, but it was just too hard and painful to keep her eyes open.

_'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Tony and Howard. I tried my best, I really did.'_ She thought exhausted as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Bucky didn't know what was worse, Tony badly hurt and resting in the medical bay or the fact that Lilia was captured and possibly being tortured by Hammer and Pepper. It made him sick, just thinking about what his friend was going through at this moment. Sophie was helping Christine search for any leads, on Hammer Industries, while Steve was leading the search for Lilia.

Grace was caring for Howard and Connor, while Clint was put in charge of questioning Jane, the clone that looked like Sophie and Natasha was questioning Bobbi.

Bucky was glad that he wasn't in the interview room, he might have actually ended up strangling the bitch.

"Bucky, any news on Lilia?" Rhodey asked quietly, Bucky shook his head helplessly as he looked at the computer screens. Jarvis was pulling up all files on Hammer's locations, but they had nothing yet.

"Nothing yet, but Bruce has asked Shuri for help in creating a vaccine for this virus. Grace is looking after Howard and Connor in the living room with Helen, Jane's being medically assessed." Bucky explained grimly, Rhodey nodded in thanks and a ran a hand over his face, he was so tired.

He just hoped they found Lilia soon.

* * *

Tony woke up to see that he was in the medical bay, and that the lights were dimmed low. He swallowed as he remembered Hammer blasting at him with his suit repulsors, Hammer had certainly cleaned up his engineering skills.

But where was Lilia and Howard? Were they alright?

"Tony, are you ok?" Rhodey asked concerned, Tony nodded weakly as Rhodey gave him a glass of water. He sipped from it shakily and closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them.

"I'm fine, Rhodey. Is everyone alright? Where's Lilia and Howard?" He asked worriedly, sensing that something was wrong. Rhodey took in a deep breath and looked at him gravely.

"Howard and everyone are fine, Tony but Lilia got taken by Hammer, and Pepper. We're looking for them right now, but we haven't found anything yet." Rhodey said quietly, Tony swallowed and nodded in thanks.

At least Howard was alright, and Grace was looking after him.

* * *

Clint found himself helping Bruce with tracking down any sign of Hammer, and Pepper when Natasha found him. Her expression was grim, and she swallowed.

"Tony was sent a live stream video of Lilia, we're all watching it in the conference room." She said quietly, her face pale and the two men followed her into the conference room.

Tony was there, his face pale as he held Howard in his arms and Fury played the video. The room was dark, with no windows and the only light was from a dimly lit lamp.

Lilia was lying on a bed, wearing a hospital gown that reached her knees and she looked horribly ill. Her skin was pale and sweat was beading on her forehead.

"Lilia," Tony said pained, everyone looked horrified and Peter was trying to get a fix on their location, when he found it.

"I found it, Mr Stark! They're in Montenegro, Kotor!" He said excitedly and relived that they had found out where she was.

"Steve," Tony rose with Howard, carefully handing him to Sophie. "Let's get going."

"You don't need to be going anywhere, Tony," Steve told his friend gently from where he sat by Nat and his sleeping son.

"Stop me," Tony told him before marching out of the room with Peter on his heels.

He could honestly hear the kid thinking behind him as he made his way to the elevator and to his lab. When the kid followed him into the elevator, he blew out a heavy exhale.

"Spit it out," Tony said finally.

"Mr. Steve is right," Peter said timidly. "Maybe you should let us go rescue Lilia. You're hurt."

His side hurt just thinking about it. The explosion had blown him through a wall, tossed him onto a broken off steel beam and he knew he was damned lucky to have survived that. He had broken ribs, not a lot to be done with that. The long gash in his side that was even now seeping blood was the concern. They didn't want him to move around a lot. He could bleed out.

"I am going," Tony told Peter nicely. Then he had an idea. "You could help me actually."

Peter's eyes rounded in excitement. "I can?"

Tony nodded, motioning the younger man to follow him out of the elevator as the doors opened to the floor of his lab.

Before he could even think about throwing a suit on, he needed to take care of the bleed. They knew where his girl was, he couldn't waste a moment.

Stripping off the sweater he'd pulled on, he showed the stitched-up gash to Peter who winced.

"That looks like it hurts," Peter told him.

"It does. And there's not a lot I can do about that. But the pain will keep me going, keep me focused." Tony regarded Peter seriously.

"Helen could help me, but her cradle takes time and we don't have that right now. I need your help."

Peter nodded vigorously. "Anything."

"The bleeding is what I'm in danger from. Spider's web will maybe help staunch the bleeding and keep my dumb ass from making it worse."

Peter nodded his understanding. "I can do that," Peter assured him, studying the wound that ran from just under the armpit on his left side down to the end of his ribs. Tony knew he wanted to get the best angle.

"The question is should you?"

Tony groaned at the sound of Steve's voice, Bucky right behind him.

"I'm not going to stay here and run server raids while you get my girl, Cap," Tony informed him. "And I'll potentially get hurt a lot worse if I have to fight my through you to get to her. But I will."

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, Bucky's was all "I told you so."

"You're not going to be any good to Lilia or Howard if anything happens to you," Steve continued on, arms crossed over his substantial chest.

"Then you'd better make sure nothing happens to me," Tony told him with a wink.

Turning his attention back to Peter, Tony urged him on. "Okay, position me. Where do I need to be for you to do this."

Peter came up and positioned Tony with his side facing him, having him hold his arm up. A drop of blood ran from the top of the wound down as the kid considered what he wanted to do next.

There were no more interruptions from the super soldiers. They watched as Peter shot small bits of webbing at the gash and Tony appreciated his concentration. It stung like hell but by using several small shots of webbing, the stitches had a better chance of holding.

"There," Peter told him. "You should have a better range of movement this way."

Tony nodded as Steve came up to inspect his work.

"It's good work," Steve told Peter. "It can't poison him or anything, right?"

Peter shook his head. "No, Mr. Steve. It won't hurt him at all."

Steve nodded his approval. "Help us keep an eye on him, will you?"

Peter lived for approval. When it came from Steve or Tony, his eyes glazed over, and he began to fangirl. Cute, but annoying.

"I'd be honoured to, Mr. Steve," Peter vowed.

"Get everyone together, Cap," Tony told him, "we know where she is. Let's go."

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	11. Somebody To Die For

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 11

* * *

The team that was going scrambled onto the jet. Clint had gotten Grace to reluctantly agree to stay at the compound with the kids. Nat and Sophie looked ready to take HYDRA down all by themselves.

Steve wasn't happy.

"You're really going to let him do this?" He asked their captain.

"If you can think of a way to stop him, I'm all ears," Steve's tone was testy. "If I try to leave him here, it's just going to be worse."

"Any idea what we're walking into?" Clint looked at the screen Steve was studying.

"Not a clue," Steve told him as Bucky joined them. "But we need to be careful. There's an edge to this, something…"

Bucky nodded grimly. "I don't have a good feeling about it either."

"What do you think Hammer wants with Lilia?" Clint asked. "I thought he was some sort of engineering hack that tried to best Tony years ago."

"He's using Lilia to get at me, Clint. It's his and Pepper's sick way of getting revenge on me by hurting Lila." Tony said quietly from behind them, he'd suited up in his Bleeding Edge suit and looked ready to kill someone.

"We'll get Lilia back, Tony. I promise," Steve said reassuringly, he couldn't imagine what Tony must be feeling right now. The thought of Natasha being in Lilia's position, made his stomach roll in nausea.

Tony nodded in thanks, he just hoped that they found Lilia before it was too late. He and Howard loved her, all of them did and she had been there for him, and he was going to save her.

And when he got his hands-on Hammer and Pepper, they were going to regret taking Lilia and threatening Howard. No one threatened his family, and lived.

Steve, Clint and Bucky nodded at him as they got ready to rescue Lilia. Clint couldn't help but get the feeling that they were walking into a trap, or something bad was going to happen.

He just prayed that Lilia was alright, and that Bruce had managed to come up with a cure. If Lilia was really sick, then Tony would lose it completely.

* * *

It was four hours before they landed in Kotor, Tony was nervous but determined as they saw that the base was guarded lightly. Clint, and Bucky took out the guards and snipers posted on the watchtowers.

"Did you hear that woman screaming last night? Hammer didn't go easy on her; boy was he rough on her. I wonder how Stark's gonna feel, knowing that Hammer's been experimenting on her with that Devil's Breath." A guard commented disturbed, Tony had heard enough as he blasted the man into a tree with his repulsors.

The man hit the tree with a sickening thud, Tony kept on walking as they entered the base. All of them were nervous, and weary about what they would find in the base.

Clint and Bucky covered Steve, Peter and Tony, as they were guided to the room that Natasha guided them towards. Tony was trembling with nerves, as he opened the door and saw an unconscious Lilia lying on the bed.

She looked frail, almost close to death.

"Lilia, can you hear me? It's me, Tony and I'm going to get you out of here, sweetheart. Just hang on, alright." Tony said softly, Lilia's face was pale, and she moaned in pain.

"Ton...Tony, I really did try to stop him. I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered weakly, Tony held her gently in his arms. He was feeling more and more anger towards Hammer and Pepper, they were going to regret coming after Lilia and Howard.

"No Lilia, this isn't your fault. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, sweetheart," he said distraught, Lilia smiled weakly and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Tony, this isn't your fault either. I need to be put in quarantine when we get back to the compound, Hammer injected me with a brown widow spider." She said tiredly, getting weaker by the minute and Tony rushed her to the quinjet, Steve, Bucky, Clint and Peter closely behind them.

The base had been abandoned but Clint had found video recordings, that might be useful. He just hoped that they could help Lilia.

Sophie waited anxiously for Bucky and the others to come back, her body was restless, and she just wanted everyone safe. She saw the quinjet land and saw Helen rushing over with a medical team, and Bruce next to her.

"Let's get Lilia straight to the medical centre, you're going to be alright Lilia. Shuri's here, and we'll help you." Helen said softly, and Sophie almost stumbled at the sight of her friend.

Lilia looked like she was dying, dying from a terrible illness. Her face was pale, and her usually lustrous dark brown wavy curls, were now limb and tangled. She had an oxygen mask on, and Tony was talking to her softly.

What on earth had Hammer and Pepper done to her?

* * *

Tony had been sent to the quarantine showers along with Steve, Clint, Peter and Bucky. All of them were looking at him with concern, but Tony felt numb.

He'd failed Howard and Lilia, he knew things weren't looking good for Lilia. Whatever Hammer had injected her with, it was making her seriously ill and making her lungs drown in blood.

But Hammer...he'd touched his Lilia, his little hacker. That bastard might have raped her and recorded the whole thing. He punched the mirror in a rage, his knuckles becoming bloody, but he just kept on punching the mirror until it broke. He buried his face in his hands.

Pepper had used Lilia to hurt him, and now Lilia might not survive, and this wasn't fair. He just wanted to be happy, to have a life with Howard and Lilia, marry her and have more children.

As he left the showers, he saw that Steve had waited for him.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked carefully.

Tony was grateful in that moment for his friend. Yeah, he and Steve didn't always get along, but no one was more loyal than his perfect, blond friend. Steve understood loss, understood the value of love. It calmed his nerves.

"I feel like I'm coming apart on the inside," Tony said angrily. "That fucker came in here, took the woman I loved for revenge against me. They tortured her, might have even killed her, just because of Pepper's sick obsession with trying to destroy me. I'm barely hanging on."

Steve nodded, not a note of surprise in his expression. "Nat, Grace and Sophie are with her right now. It sounds like Shuri might be onto something so there's good news."

"Thank God," Tony muttered, dressing and following Steve back to medical to see his girl.

"JARVIS," Tony spoke to his AI on the way. "I want you to bump up Howard's security. Nuclear option."

"Already done, sir," JARVIS' soothing voice answered immediately.

"I want the Iron Legion guarding him wherever he is at all times," Tony added.

"Consider it done," JARVIS told him.

It was something. Because if somehow, they were able to break in and take his son, he didn't know what he would do. How Pepper could intend to harm her own child? He had no idea. He just knew she didn't deserve to breathe the same air as his son. She didn't deserve anything at this point but a slow, painful death for all she'd done.

If Lilia didn't survive the torture, Hammer and Pepper put her through? There'd be hell to pay.

He followed Steve into Lilia's room and she looked so frail on that bed, so small surrounded by the other three women who hovered with something like barely concealed terror on their faces.

Nat spotted them first, rising from her seat right next to the bed. "Tony, sit here."

Nodding his thanks, he took a seat and Nat saw the tremor in his hands.

"Tony, Shuri thinks she has a good chance of pulling through," Nat told him. "She's working with Bruce on antidote for this. We're not sure what problems there might be a result of all of this, but we'll deal with it as it comes."

Tony's gaze locked with Nat's. "Was she raped?"

The pain that flashed in the beautiful spy's eyes gave him the answer before she said, "Yes."

Tony was going to kill them. He was going to kill them both in the most horrifying ways he could imagine. And he was a genius. He could imagine quite a bit.

And should Lilia die? There was nothing in this realm or any other that could protect that sniveling weasel and his bitch of a former partner from his wrath.

"Let's go get something to eat," Steve spoke to Nat, but it was clear he meant to clear the room as his gaze shifted to the sisters. "I'll bring you something back, Tony."

Tony nodded but didn't look away from Lilia. Didn't speak. He took Lilia's cold hand in his and held it, willing her to fight, to stay with him and Howard. He was trying to shift his focus on her recovery and away from the hatred he was literally choking on.

Whatever Shuri and Bruce were doing, he hoped they'd hurry up.

He couldn't lose Lilia. Nor could Howard.

They needed her.

* * *

Sophie felt her heart break as she cooked dinner with Grace, all of them were shaken and horrified about what had happened to Lilia at the hands of Justin Hammer.

She knew this had to be bringing back awful memories for Grace, of what Rumlow and those other men had done to her. Lilia didn't deserve this, she thought angrily as she finished preparing the Beef Stroganoff as Grace finished preparing the dessert, a blueberry pie. They put the beef stroganoff in the industrial oven and set the timer for the food, as they sat down in the living room. Sophie saw Clint sit down next to Grace and wordlessly hold her, and Connor lovingly and smiled.

Bucky sat down next to her, a pain expression on his face as he let out a deep breath and she squeezed his left hand reassuringly. He smiled at her gratefully and shook his head at their questioning expressions.

"Steve is with Tony and Lilia, she still hasn't woken up and Howard is with them. Helen, Shuri and Bruce are working on the antidote. But she's getting worse." He said finally, everyone looked saddened and worried at hearing this.

"Poor Tony, he deserves to be happy after everything and so does, Lilia," Peter said sadly, upset for his father figure and Lilia, they had both gone through so much and thus wasn't fair.

Everyone privately agreed with Peter's words, Sophie however would not let Justin Hammer die quickly, if she saw him. She'd kill him in a way, that would make him beg for mercy.

* * *

Tony had been sitting by Lilia's bed with Howard asleep in the bassinet, she was stable but critical. Her lungs were getting worse, and Helen was worried about internal bleeding to her uterus and ovaries.

"Ton...Tony, Howard?" Lilia asked weakly, Tony moved closer to her and held her hand tightly, Lilia looked relived at seeing him. His voice was thick with emotion, as he looked at her.

"It's me, Lilia. Me and Howard are both here, we love you so much, sweetheart. We're going to help you get through this, I promise," Tony said firmly, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears.

Lilia simply smiled, and held his hand tightly as she fell back to sleep, the painkillers taking affect. She was in serious pain from the spider blood in her system, and the sexual assault had clearly hurt her as well.

Tony stroked her hand gently, while Howard slept soundly by the bed, he swallowed and held her hand tightly. Justin Hammer and Pepper would regret going after his family, and by god would they.

* * *

The next morning, Lilia had taken a turn for the worst and was suffering from internal bleeding to one of her ovaries. She'd been rushed into emergency surgery, and now all of the team were waiting in the hallway for news in comfortable chairs but no one could bring themselves to speak.

Grace's mind was flashing back to her own stay in hospital, how terrified she'd been for Zach who hadn't even been born. She cuddled Connor, and Clint kissed her hair as they all waited anxiously for news.

It was three hours before Helen came out of the operating room, and the hallway fell silent. Clint saw Tony stand up with Howard in his arms, and Helen looked at all of them.

"Lilia's stable now, but we did have to remove her left ovary. It was too badly ruptured, and she was suffering from an infection. We've got her on the antibiotic, but it's too early to see if she'll suffer any problems but we'll help her." Helen said reassuringly, Tony nodded and thanked her honestly.

"Can I see her, Helen?" He asked quietly, Helen shook her head and smiled gently at him.

"We're just taking her for a CAT scan, but you can see her once we've gotten her settled in a quarantine room," she assured softly, Tony nodded and watched her leave.

That fucking animal had hurt Lilia, Hammer had hurt her so badly, that one of her ovaries was damaged beyond repair. The thought actually made him nauseated. He felt like punching something, he wondered if Clint had felt like this when Laura had been revealed to be a Red Room agent. Had he been consumed by a dark, murderous rage?

* * *

Justin stretched his back as he headed to the conference room. He was supposed to have been there ten minutes before, but he didn't care. He was in no hurry to get his ass chewed.

Pepper smiled from her seat at the head of the table when he walked in. Oh, how deceptive that smile was. It thinly veiled a sharp mind, a ruthless nature and a black heart. Somehow when he'd been offered the chance to work with the infamous Pepper Potts, he thought it would go differently. Back when she'd been with Tony, he'd always thought she was somewhere submissive. Tame. He thought he'd have her for a plaything.

The situation couldn't be more different than what he pictured.

"Have a seat, Justin," she bid him.

He hated, absolutely hated when she did that. Ordered him around like her trained monkey.

Might as well get this over with.

Pulling out his chair, Justin took a seat at the other end of the table. He wasn't going to show weakness. He wasn't going to capitulate. He could just about script everything she was about to say, and he wasn't putting up with it.

"Want to tell me what the hell happened?" Pepper's face flooded with ugly colour. "Want to explain to me how the fucking Avengers just walked in here, easy as you please, and walked back out with Lilia?"

Justin glared at her. Pompous bitch.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to offer an explanation here," Justin said casually.

"Excuse me?"

"When we entered this little partnership—"

"Stop right there." Pepper held up a hand like a traffic guard. "This is not a partnership. I am not your partner. You work for me."

Justin grinned at her. "That wasn't my understanding."

Pepper glared at him. "Want to try that again?"

He snorted. "No, I really don't. It was, my understanding, a partnership. We each had our separate jobs, right? Your job is to provide the money and the muscle for what you want to do. It's my job to maintain the science end. The science! So where the fuck do you get off demanding an explanation from me when keeping the Avengers off our asses is your job!"

Pepper's eyes narrowed but otherwise, she didn't react.

"Nothing to say?" Justin went on. "We were making pretty good progress with Lilia. I had hours and hours and hours invested in that one and I think, maybe, she has the potential to be our first successful test subject with the brown widow venom. Maybe had. She might be dead. Fragile as she was at the point you let Tony fucking Stark walk in and take her out of here."

"You couldn't have been that worried about her fragile state as you put it," Pepper bit back. "I've heard from several techs now that you were fucking the shit of her. So which thing was she in a fragile state from?"

Justin saw red. "You said you wanted her dead. Did you grow a conscience since then?"

"Corporations test on monkeys and rats every day," Pepper shot back. "But they don't fuck them. If your experiment is so precious to you, why risk it by sticking your dick in it Justin?"

Oh, how he hated this woman.

"Then again, maybe it wasn't enough to make a difference," she finished.

His hands curled into fists. It was all he could do not to leap across the table at her.

"What are you going to do about getting my test subject back, Pepper? It seems it was just oh so easy for them to walk in here and grab anything they wanted. Tony Stark himself, your former lover, walked in here and took your prize."

Pepper chuckled. "We'll get her back. Don't you worry about that. In the meantime, you have other test subjects. I want Devil's Breath back on track immediately. When we bring her back here, or what's left of her, you'll either be able to resume your experimentation, or you do the necrophilia. It doesn't matter to me."

Justin shrugged. "Yeah, I have other test subjects, but Lilia was so close. So close. What guarantee do I have if I resume my work that it won't be arbitrarily disrupted again?"

"You don't," Pepper told him, looking him in the eye. "I don't owe you any guarantees. Got it?"

Oh, he had it alright.

"Do we have an ETA on getting her back?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm putting together a strike team now. It's going to be tricky because we've hit their compound more than once and if I know Tony, he's going to have that place impregnable this time."

"Then I hope your plan is a good one." Justine rose from the table and winked at her just because he knew it would piss her off. "I've got work to do."

He couldn't get away fast enough. Why the hell had he ever though working with Pepper was a good idea. She was all revenge, rage. If she'd been doing her job, the Avengers wouldn't have been able to pull up like his lab was a fucking drive up window and take his things.  
He had toxins to develop, creatures to make, undermining to do.

When he reached the lab, his gaze moved over the line of test subjects on the gurneys lined up for inspection. The blonde in the middle watched him with worried green eyes.

She would do until he got Lilia back.

* * *

It had taken some long, exhausting hours but FRIDAY had found Pepper and Justin's latest location and pulled up satellite footage of the location.

"So, far what we know is that Pepper has been gathering a strike team, they want Lilia back because she's lasted the longest. We have sixteen hostages, and two of them are young teenage girls who are both pregnant." Fury said grimly, his expression dark as he looked at everyone in the room.

"When do you want us to leave, Fury?" Steve asked finally, his voice grim but he had a look of determination on his face. Grace and Natasha wouldn't be on this mission, as both were breastfeeding, but Sophie would be going.

"As soon as possible, Cap." Fury said grimly, everyone nodded and got ready to suit up for the mission.

Before getting ready to leave, Tony visited Lilia in the hospital room to see Natasha and Grace sitting with her. She looked so pale under the dim lights, and so small. Machines gently whirring in the distance, as he took her hand.

"Lilia, I'm going after Hammer and Pepper with Steve, Sam, Clint, Peter, Bucky and Sophie. Scott, Hope, Adrian and Wanda are staying here, you'll ok. I love you, sweetheart. I love, you and Howard 300." Tony said thickly, he kissed her on the lips tenderly and felt his eyes burn with tears.

A dark sense of rage took hold of him, when he got his hands on Pepper and Hammer, they would regret going after his loved ones.

"Be careful, Tony." Grace said quietly, she was looking at him knowingly and he nodded in thanks, before leaving the room. He knew Grace, Natasha and Wanda were keeping guard.

* * *

The flight to Colorado, Gunnison was quiet, Bucky checked his sniper rifle, while Sophie made sure her batons were in working order. Clint put the quinjet into stealth mode and landed the plane in a part of the forest.

"Clint, you and Bucky take out the snipers that are guarding the rooftop entrances. Sam, Sophie, and Peter, you two grab any stragglers." Steve instructed firmly, everyone nodded and split up into teams as Tony flew into the air.

Almost instantly he was being fired at, but he was ready, Rhodey flew next to him as they took out the RPG towers. Bucky, and Clint taking care of the snipers who shot at them.

"Hostages are secure, Cap but Hammer and Pepper are on the move!" Sophie said grimly, Tony didn't even wait to hear Steve's response. He was going after them.

"Jarvis, give me their location!" He ordered firmly, Jarvis pulled up two heat signatures and he found them. He fired his repulsors at the helicopter that Hammer was trying to reach.

Hammer stumbled back, as Tony landed in front of him and he glared at him with an expression of pure hatred. He was going to make him suffer, especially Hammer for what he had done to Lilia.

Scum like him didn't deserve to live.

"If you kill me, you can't save your girlfriend, Stark. Do you really want to risk killing me, and your precious Lilia dying?" Hammer taunted cruelly, causing Tony to freeze.

"Where's Pepper?" He asked finally, ignoring his taunt as Steve and the others arrived to help him. Rhodey watching his back, and Hammer laughed bitterly.

"Breaking out Zemo, and the other guys who raped Hawkeye's baby momma. She's got a real grudge against those two women, not to mention the Winter Soldier's girl and your girl," he said mockingly, Tony punched him hard across the face.

"We need to get back to the compound, now!" Clint shouted urgently, terrified for Grace and Connor. Everyone nodded, Sophie and Peter wrapped Hammer in webbing as they ran to the quinjet quickly.

Tony just hoped they reached the compound in time.

* * *

Grace had just bathed Connor and was now breastfeeding him in the bedroom for her baby boy, when she heard Clint calling out for her and Connor frantically.

"Grace?! Connor!" He shouted urgently; Grace hurried out with Connor in her arms to greet Clint. She saw him running into the living room of their large suite.

"Clint, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, Clint said nothing as he strode over towards her and pulled her, and Connor into his arms tightly. She could feel him taking in deep breaths, as he held onto them tightly.

"We caught Hammer, but Pepper got away, Grace. She fucking broke Dmitri, Zemo, Misha, and Pietro from the Raft," he whispered darkly, and Grace held onto him.

"So, they'll be coming after me?"

* * *

_Enjoy, and review. We hope you enjoyed the latest chapter :)_


	12. Revenge And Closure

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 12

* * *

Clint's expression darkened and he nodded. "They want Lilia back. And they want Sophie."

"Clint, no—"

"Shhh," Clint held both of them. "Not going to happen. I don't care what I have to do. Come on."

Steve had instructed Clint and Bucky to bring the sisters to Lilia's hospital room. It would be easier to defend a single room if they were coming for them. Steve's expression was grim as Grace carried Connor, following Clint into the room.

"How many times are they going to attack our compound?" Sam groused. "How many times is this? You're Tony Stark. Can't you launch heat-seeking missile when you detect this shit? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Tony actually cracked a smile, even though there was little humour in the situation. "You know. Not a bad idea, fly guy."

Adrian marched into the room with Wanda on his heels, planting himself at the door. Steve's brows lifted but he didn't say anything. It was apparent Adrian had every intention of defending his sisters and nephew and with Wanda, Grace wasn't going to complain.

"Where's Hammer?" Grace hated the panic in her own voice.

"Put away and guarded," Clint told her. "Not out problem right now. But Pepper is."

"And my brother," Wanda said with no small amount of determination. "I want him."

Grace was a little afraid of the venom in Wanda's voice.

Looking down at her son, Grace held him close to her. Connor was everything to her and she knew in that moment, she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. Someone moved next to them and she looked up to see her sister standing next to her.

"I'm not leaving you," Sophie promised her.

Grace felt tears gather in her eyes. She knew most of it was hormones that her body was still navigating, but she was trapped between the helplessness she felt in wanting to protect her small son and the anger she felt for those who would dare threaten him.

Sophie and Adrian exchanged a glance as Steve stepped into the room.

"Alright, everyone has their assignments," he announced. "They'll be here any time."

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. Hope.

"You heading out with Scott?" Steve asked.

Hope shook her head. "Staying right here, Captain."

He didn't protest, ducking out the door to go wherever he was going just as Natasha stepped in with her own son.

"So, this looks like the place to be," Nat said flashing the sisters a smile.

Sophie grinned. "Guess so."

"Grace, you got room for one more?" Nat asked.

Nodding eagerly, she took a seat in the plush chair by Lilia's bedside and situated Connor. Nat handed Grace her son with Steve to settle on her other side. Grace knew what Natasha meant to do. She intended to fight for them.

Grace felt hopeful as she glanced around the room seeing Hope, Adrian, Wanda, Nat and Sophie around the door while she sat quietly with Lilia who they were praying would wake up soon.

* * *

Bucky had armed himself with his two knives and his sniper rifle, as he and Clint covered Steve, Sam, Scott and Tony. Pepper, Pietro, Zemo and the others hadn't reached the room where Sophie, and the others were. Peter launched spider webbing at the mercenaries, while Tony and Rhodey took down more of the soldiers. When Bucky caught sight of Zemo, he didn't hesitate in shooting him, one bullet to the chest and the second one to his stomach.

Zemo slumped on the floor, gurgling on his own blood as he kicked the gun away from his body. Clint covered him, as they saw Tony and Pepper fighting violently, and Pepper was hurling insults at him.

"You bastard, Tony! This is all your fault!" Pepper screamed infuriated, as she tried to burn Tony with the Extrimis that coursed through her blood.

"It's not my fault Pepper, and you're going to pay for what you did to Lilia, and Larisa!" He shouted vengefully, he fired his repulsors at her and blew a hole in the middle of Pepper's stomach.

Pepper stumbled back as her body attempted to heal itself, only for her body to glow dark orange as she screamed. Everyone took cover, as Pepper's chest exploded.

A bright light surrounded the room briefly, before everyone got back up and saw only Misha, Dmitri and Zemo were alive. Pietro was fighting Steve and Dmitri was fighting Clint.

Pepper was unconscious, and Rhodey put her in the power suppressing cuffs. Tony was taking out the stragglers with Peter, as Scott turned small and led an army of fire ants on the men.

Bucky wouldn't let these bastards hurt his family, he wouldn't let them hurt Sophie, or her family.

A few men had tried to breach the hospital room but found themselves being either knocked unconscious or killed, Sophie had no remorse for these HYDRA agents.

When Pietro attempted to reach Lilia and Grace who without any hesitation blasted him out of the room, and spiders began coming out of the vents.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY FAMILY! You, bastard!" Wanda screamed defiantly; she threw more of her chaos bolts at him. Pietro grimaced in pain, when the most unexpected thing happens.

A spider dropped on his face, he screamed in terror and tried to get the spider off his face, but in response the spider burned him. His screams died down, as he went silent and slid onto the floor unconscious.

Wanda turned around and saw Sophie and Grace had helped her in taking down Pietro, who was now silent. She watched as Grace walked over to the spot where Pietro was subdued by the spider, which then fell off his face.

"Wanda is our family, Pietro." Grace said coldly, and Wanda felt a wave of gratitude and affection towards the young blonde-haired woman. Grace had been nothing but kind to her, and so had Adrian and Sophie.

Bucky wiped the sweat from his face, as he watched Coulson's team arrest anyone who was still alive. Sophie's double was still out there, after escaping the Raft and so was Bobbi and Calderon. But Lilia was waking up and they were all now sitting around her.

He watched as Tony sat down in a chair next to her hospital bed, Howard nestled in his arms as he held her hand. Lilia's skin had gotten some colour back, and she blinked rapidly.

"Ton...Tony...Howard?" She asked hoarsely, Tony moved closer to her and helped her drink some water.

"It's me, Lilia. Me and Howard are here, we're all here and we love you, my tough lady." He said emotionally, Lilia's eyes swam with tears as she held onto him and Howard tightly.

Bucky smiled and took Sophie's hand, as they watched the couple reunite. Some peace at long last.

The Avengers compound had been repaired and Tony had placed new security measures in place, with help from Hope, Scott, Shuri and Peter.

* * *

Bucky was taking Sophie out on a date.

His girl deserved a day out and away from everything. He knew worry for Lilia, her sister, and those who were out to get them, particularly the one that looked exactly like her, was really preying on her mind.

When she came out of the bathroom he had to smile. Sophie looked like a million bucks with her blonde hair framing her face in shining waves and the beautiful red dress that showed off the shape of her. The heels she wore nearly brought her up to his height. It reminded him of a time before the war and HYDRA. Going out on the town with a beautiful dame on his arm. Granted, he'd never went out with a girl as beautiful as Sophie. Bucky promised himself that he was going to put everything behind him tonight and just enjoy being with her.

Shyly, she spun around for him. "Do I look okay?"

Bucky smiled at her. "You look perfect. You ready?"

Tony had loaned him an Audi painted candy apple red and they were off. The entire process of making reservations at the restaurant his girl had mentioned wanting to try had been a nerve-wracking experience for him. When he wasn't having any luck, he had Friday call them back and invoke Tony's name. Then it was done in five fucking minutes. He couldn't believe it.

"Thank you for this," Sophie told him, her face lit up by the dim lighting of the restaurant and the single candle on the table. "This is amazing."

"So are you," he told her.

"I feel like I can breathe," she told him. "We've just been through so much lately."

Bucky nodded. "None of that. We're going to have a good dinner and then I'm going to take you dancing."

He had to laugh at her wide-eyed shock.

"What?"

"I'm taking you dancing," he repeated.

The rush of colour that flooded her face at that had him thinking bad things. Later.

"Bucky, I'm not really the best dancer," she tried to warn him though that smile he loved was still there. "You sure about this?"

"I can teach you," he told her.

"When was the last time you went dancing?" Sophie teased him.

Bucky sipped his vodka tonic. "It's been a while. So? Dancing itself really doesn't change. Just the music."

Sophie seemed to consider his words and then nodded. "Okay, dancing. I'm game."

They talk about happier times over dinner. She told him stories of her time with Grace and their mother and father, how they met Peter and May. He told her stories of running around Brooklyn and the trouble he and Steve used to get in.

"So, you were a lady's man?" Sophie stopped to tease him at one point.

"Supposedly," he told her, laughing. "I'm reformed."

Her brows shot up. "Reformed?"

"I'm still a lady's man," he explained. "One lady… I love you."

Her hand slid over hers on the table.

"I love you." Her gaze moved over the calm atmosphere of the restaurant and she smiled. "I really needed this. Thank you."

"You deserve it, doll." Bucky slotted his fingers between hers. "You've had a lot on your mind lately."

After dinner, he surprised her by driving out of the ritzy part of the city and headed downtown. Paying for valet parking, he took her to a jazz club with a crowded dance floor. Sophie smiled in delight when they walked in.

The live band played a mix of older tunes and newer fare. It was so easy to forget everything on the dance floor, to move with his girl to the music. Song after song he either held her close or spun around, enjoying the way she moved with him. She was a natural and caught on fast, just like she did with everything else.

They took a break for drinks and danced to several more songs. Bucky noticed she was starting to slow down and decided it was time to get them home. He had one last thing he wanted to do when they got back home.

While they waited for the valet to come around, Bucky checked his phone. A message from Steve.

_You guys okay? Check in when you can.  
_  
His punk. Shaking his head, he showed Sophie the message. Holding up the phone, he took a picture of them together. A selfie they called them now. Texting that back to Steve, Sophie wrapped an arm around his waist.

The evening had been perfect.

Bucky helped her in the Audi when it was brought around and then climbed in the driver's seat to get them home. Sophie was busy checking her own phone.

As they drove by the line of people smoking outside the club, and people walking up the sidewalk, a younger couple got his attention. His heart lurched when he realized who it was.

Pietro and the girl who could be his girl's twin.

Grinning, they waved at him as he drove by. Bucky's hand tightened around the piece holstered to his ankle. If he could get off two clean shots…

"Bucky, don't…" Sophie's voice was high and filled with fear. "Go. Just go."

Accelerating, Bucky headed for the compound.

God, he wished she hadn't seen them. Couldn't they get one fucking night?

Sophie's hand smoothed over his thigh. "It's okay, she told him. They didn't ruin anything. They didn't."

He couldn't fight a smile. Normally, only Steve could read him as well.

Still, he didn't feel better until they got back to the safety of the compound.

When they walked in, the found Steve, Nat, Grace, Clint, Hope, and Scott watching a movie in the darkened den.

Grace smiled. "Have a nice time?"

"It was lovely, but then we saw two people who tried to scare us and tried to ruin our night, but they didn't." Bucky said grimly, he was still angry that Pietro and Sophie's double had tried to ruin their date.

"Did they do or say anything to you two?" Steve asked concerned, he was angry that Pietro and Sophie's twin had tried to cause trouble for Bucky and Sophie.

"No, they just smiled at us and went into a nightclub. We didn't want them to ruin our night," Sophie explained quietly, she took off her high heels and sat down on the sofa with Bucky.

"We'll get them, I'm not letting HYDRA or anyone else fuck with our family. We've been through enough." Steve said strongly, it was the first time that Sophie had heard Steve swear.

She just hoped that they could put an end to HYDRA, and soon.

* * *

When the film had finished, Sophie found herself pinned against the wall of the bedroom that she shared with Bucky. Her hands were tangled in his mane of dark brown locks, and he was kissing her with a fiery passion.

Sophie's bra came off. Her dress was somewhere on the floor, in a crumpled heap. As far as Bucky was concerned, she could spend the rest of her life like this. Nearly naked in his lap, her hair stuck to her flushed face, so beautiful he wanted to take her in right there on the bed. Slam into her perfect body with everything he had until she forgot her own name.

Beds were overrated anyway.

He went for her breasts, rolling his tongue over her pert nipple.

"Bucky…" She moaned.

"Mm- tastes amazing," he grinned, nipping the sensitive bud with his teeth. "Think I need some more."

He went for his zipper. Jeans were a terrible idea tonight.

"Wait," she grabbed his hand. "Not yet. I want to try something."

She slid across his lap. Bucky thought she'd get off, but she settled on his right leg, pushing her bare chest into his as she straddled his thigh. They breathed together, warm air blowing in each other's faces. She smelled like cinnamon. Bucky loved cinnamon. He moved to capture her lips as she gripped his shoulders and ran her clit all the way down his thigh. The friction drew a gasp from her, which Bucky's tongue muffled. Her panties were so thin, he could feel her wetness seep through the rough denim.

Fuck, he was turned on so much by her. He'd happily spend the rest of his days tangled up with her on the bed.

Slowly, she slid back up. Her nails dug into his back, but even to his flesh and blood body, the pain was nothing. Bucky's hands hovered over her midsection, just in case she fell off. He held his leg steady as she picked up the pace, riding his thigh like there was no tomorrow. Heat spread to his groin, and he had to pop the button down to relieve the pressure. His boxers were already damp with pre-cum, and he couldn't say for sure that he wouldn't come before she did.

"Bucky," she panted, throwing her head back in the purest ecstasy. "Bucky. Bucky. Bucky, god right there-"  
_  
'How'd you get so lucky Bucky Barnes,'_ he thought for the twentieth time that day. _'What'd you ever do to deserve a beautiful girl like this?'  
_  
He'd never know, but he sure as hell wouldn't question it.

"Fuck, Sophie, you're amazing," he muttered, dropping his head between her breasts.

"You are," she moaned. "You're incredible. You're perfect. Oh god, Bucky!"

She kept going through her orgasm, rubbing and grinding and drawing the pleasure out as long as possible. Bucky grit his teeth, veins pulsing in his neck. His body betrayed him. He came so hard it nearly hurt and if these jeans were ruined before, they were beyond saving now.

"Holy shit," he groaned, peppering kisses and hickeys along her throat.

"I know," Sophie said, still riding him lazily and stroking his untouched thigh. "I had a feeling that would be good, but… wow."

"Glad I didn't skip leg day this week." Bucky coaxed her to stand and pulled off his jeans and underwear in one fluid motion. She licked her lips at his cock, half hard and growing. Bucky smirked. "Round two?"

"Oh yeah," she purred, "but I think these panties are done for."

Bucky tore them off. "You don't need them."

He dragged her against him, his thigh pressed tight between her legs, letting her feel the hard muscle with no barriers. They hit the bed. He took a seat and drew her up to his hip, finding the perfect, agonizing speed to make her cry out and beg for more.

He ploughed into her with no hesitation, feeling the tight heat of her cunt embracing his cock. She cried out in pleasure, her nails scratching and clawing at his back.

To Bucky, it was a beautiful sight in front of him.

He loved the feel of her stretched around him, how she squeezed him as her slid in and out of her tight channel. Capturing her hands with his own, he pressed them into the mattress by her head before trailing more kisses up and down the slim column of her neck, across to her full, soft lips.

When one thrust hit her just right, her gasp gave her away. Bucky had always been a hell of a marksman. Knowing where he was aiming, he managed to hit her g-spot with each sharp thrust and delighted in watching her lost to pleasure below him.

"You're all mine," he whispered, watching her throw her head back into the pillow as she hung onto him with everything she had. "You're all mine, Sophie. All mine."

Sophie screamed then, and Bucky fucked her through it, loving that he could take her apart that way. That he could make her unravel beneath him.

Dropping to tease her breast with his lips and tongue, he continued on while she recovered, not far from his own release. But he was a greedy bastard. He wanted her to go with him. Sliding his flesh hand down her arm, down her body, he slid it between them so he could tease her clit just the way she liked.

Her brow crease and she tried to pull his hand away. "Bucky… s'too much," she whispered.

"Almost there," he whispered, his strokes soft but quick.

Bucky knew the moment her body braced for that last release. She wrapped around him like a vine, calling his name, her pussy squeezing him like there was no tomorrow. He roared when his release slammed into him, the feeling better than anything he'd ever known. Being with Sophie, being inside her, was the best things that had ever happened to him in his life.

He loved her. She was his life…

Bucky didn't immediately remember rolling to his back or her situating her head on his shoulder, just where he thought she belonged. She was struggling to catch her breath along with him and while her eyes were closed, the softest smile graced her lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Bucky traced a finger along the side of her face.

Her smile widened but her eyes stayed closed. "With everything you've been through, you deserve everything. Silly."

"I don't want everything," he said. "Just you. You're all I need."

"I love you," she whispered. Her beautiful eyes slit open and she stretched up to kiss him.

Bucky let her kiss him how she wanted. Such soft, beautiful kisses. Kisses meant to entice, to enchant.

"I love you, doll," he replied. "Always."

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life," she whispered, dozing off in his arms.

Bucky smiled into the darkness.

After HYDRA, there were so many days when he'd felt like the odd man out. The real man out of time. There were times he knew he'd never ever fit in anywhere or be a benefit to anyone.

With Sophie by his side?

He felt like the luckiest man in the history of the world.

He held Sophie close and closed his eyes as he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. He just hoped that they could deal with the looming threat of HYDRA, and Victoria Hand.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	13. The Sins Of The Mother

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 13

* * *

After three more days of being in the medical bay, Lilia was allowed to leave, and a small party was thrown to celebrate. Sophie, Grace and Adrian had made a cake, and Lilia was enjoying herself. Tony stayed close to her and Howard, smiling as Lilia talked to everyone and sat down on the black velvet sofa. It had been a long day, but his Lilia was back.

They hadn't slept together though, that was something Tony wasn't going to push Lilia into after what Hammer had done to her. He looked around for Clint and saw him going into the kitchen.

He knew that Clint would know more than anything about to cope and support someone, who was a victim of rape. Clint had supported Grace through her ordeal, when she'd testified at The Hague and he knew that his friend might be able to help him.

He didn't want to hurt Lilia, not after what Hammer and Pepper had done to her. He'd wait for her, until she was ready.

* * *

For once it seemed that the team had caught a break, and were all now recovering, while tracking down any leads on Pietro, Sophie's supposed twin sister and the leads on Dmitri and Misha. Grace played with Connor who was sitting on her stomach, happily babbling and cooing, as Clint came into their living room. He smiled widely at seeing Grace and Connor playing on the carpet and joined them as Connor babbled to him.

"Hey there little man, how's my little hawk doing?" He asked amused and scooped him up with Grace watching on with a smile as she watched her two amazing boys.

"He looks like you, Clint. He's got your thick hair, and eyes," she said softly, her hands touching the thick but soft tufts of dark blonde hair that was turning dark brown.

"Yeah, but he's got your beautiful smile and laugh. I'm so happy that I've got you, and our little boy, Grace. Truly, you've given me something that I thought I'd never have again." Clint admitted quietly, Grace hugged him tightly.

"You've given me everything too, Clint. And I know that Connor is going to have your fearlessness, and skills of archery," she said softly, and Clint held her tightly as they played with Connor, Tom and Starling, the black cat purring. Tom on the other hand was simply sleeping on the sofa, stretched out with his paws in the air.

* * *

The team were all in the living room watching the final episode of Game of Thrones and watched in disbelief as Jon was exiled to the Wall again by Tyrion and Bran.

"What the fuck?! I mean, seriously what the hell?" Natasha raged appalled at what she was seeing, Grace looked like she wanted to throw a temper tantrum and Sophie looked displeased. Clint shook his head in disgust, Steve sighed, and Bucky looked at his phone to see that Shuri was calling them.

"Bucky, I'm assuming you've seen the utter travesty that D and D call the end of season 8?" Shuri asked displeased, Bucky grimaced as the show ended.

"Yeah, none of us are happy. I wanted Jon to be king, if I'm honest and kick ass." He admitted mournfully, Shuri sighed. It was a fuck up, and all of them knew it.

* * *

Sophie had gone outside to take out the trash, when she felt her senses warning her that danger was around. She spun around to see her twin glaring at her murderously.

"You're coming with me, Сестра." She snarled coldly, pressing the gun into her side warningly, when Grave stepped outside. Sophie felt her stomach drop, when Grace saw what was going on.

"Sophie, no!" Grace cried horrified, running over when one of the HYDRA agents, shot her in the stomach with a silencer.

"Grace!"

The same agent pointed again at Grace's head while Sophie's lookalike whispered in her ear. "You come with us or the next one goes in your sister's pretty skull. Your choice."

Sophie glared at her but there was no way she was going to put her sister in harm's way. Not when they were surrounded by a good six HYDRA agents.

"You'd better hope she lives," Sophie whispered menacingly.

"Or what?" her double asked.

"Or you'll regret your very existence," Sophie warned.

"How do you know I don't already?"

Sophie smirked cruelly at her. "I don't care."

She shot webbing at the gun pointed at her sister's head, pulling it into her hand and shooting that agent in the head.

Sophie's double aimed her own weapon when webbing hit it and it was flung away.

"Get away from them!" Peter Parker shouted as he swung into the scene, knocking down two other HYDRA agents as Sophie subdued the other two.

"Gracie!" Clint dashed out to find his love bleeding on the patio, writhing in pain. Glaring up, his gaze met that of the woman who looked like Sophie who laughed.

Until Peter punched her in the mouth.

Steve's shield took out one of the agents Sophie fought while the other got out of there. Two of the others scrambled away and Sophie's double appeared to be on their heels. Before she could make it two steps, a muscular arm wrapped around her throat and the blow of a metal hand to the back of her head knocked her out.

"Bitch," Bucky spat, dropping her to the ground and joining Sophie, Peter, and Clint around Grace.

Medical staff arrived in seconds with a stretcher. Nat was right behind them.

"Helen's on her way back from her meeting," Nat told them. "Bruce is going to get started for us. Come on!"

Holding onto her hand, Clint blinked back tears. His Grace's face was ash white, her eyes looking around in a daze.

"I love you, Gracie," he whispered. "You're going to be okay."

Sophie watched them speed away in horror, following them back into the kitchen where Connor sat screaming in his highchair.

"Come here, love," she whispered, gently picking him up to soothe his tears and clean him up. Peter stayed with her until she had Connor ready and then they fled to medical too.

* * *

By the time Tony reached the patio, SHIELD agents were taking care of the three HYDRA agents they'd stopped. One was dead. Two were unconscious, including the one that looked like Sophie.

"She's after my girl," Bucky told Steve, his eyes wild with fear and anger. "I want to know who the hell she is exactly. I want to know what her deal is."

"Didn't the records say Sophie had a twin sister?" Tony asked.

Bucky nodded. "She supposedly died."

"Well, we can do a little testing and that can tell us a few things," Tony told them. "A DNA test can tell us if that's actually her sister. Or, God forbid, a clone."

"A clone?" Steve looked incredulous.

"With all the shit HYDRA's done, would you really be surprised?" Tony asked. "I'd like it a little better if that ended up being her sister."

"If that's her sister," Bucky replied, "their sister, do you know how bad this is? It's not just Sophie involved. There's Adrian and Grace too."

Tony nodded. He did understand that.

"Whatever we're going to do with them," Steve told them. "We'll need to move fast. HYDRA's not going to be overly concerned with that one agent, but something tells me that they place a lot of value on the one that looks like Sophie. They'll be coming for her. I'd really like to be ready when that happens."

"I want to talk to her," Bucky told them.

"Not sure that's a good idea, tin man," Tony answered.

"Considering Buck's knowledge of HYDRA," Steve interjected, "I think that's an excellent idea. Maybe we can ever get some intel on what they are up to now."

After a moment, Tony nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

"You okay, Tony?" Steve had to ask. He couldn't remember the last time Tony looked so tired, so… humble.

"Yeah," Tony told them. "I will be."

Steve studied him for a moment. "Tony, all things considered, why don't you get Lilia and Howard out of here. At least until we can deal with this. After what Lilia's just come through, I sure don't want her being scared when HYDRA comes back after that woman."

Tony seemed to consider that. "Huh... I could make it like a getaway."

"Exactly," Steve explained. "We'll be okay here. Just take care of them."

Tony's gaze wandered to the pool of Grace's blood on the patio and he shook his head. Steve was right. His girl shouldn't be here for what was coming. He'd take her and Howard to another of his properties. They take some time to relax. He could try to get Lilia to talk to him about what happened.

"Something just feels wrong about not being here," Tony told them.

"Fuck that," Bucky shot back. "If we're not fighting for our loved ones, what are we fighting for? Don't worry about it, Tony. Just go. The sooner the better, you know?"

The super soldiers made a good point.

Tony headed back into the compound, turning back to the other two before he walked in. "Take care of Clint and Grace, okay? They've, ah, they've been through enough already."

Steve nodded.

His mind already spinning with all that he had to do, Tony dashed in to start making arrangements.

Bucky just smiled. He couldn't wait to talk to the woman who looked like his Sophie. He wanted to know who she was and what she wanted. And if she didn't cooperate?

Bucky really hoped that she didn't cooperate. He knew what she was like, she was like Yelena Belova and both of them had psychopathic personalities who got pleasure out of murdering innocent people.

Since regaining his memories, he was ashamed at the knowledge that he had murdered so many people, some had deserved it, but many of them hadn't deserved to be killed by him on the orders on HYDRA and the Soviet Union.

He would question her, and find out who the hell she was.

* * *

It was two hours before Grace was out of surgery, fortunately the gunshot wound had gone through her stomach, and the bullet wasn't inside her body. Grace was in a stable condition, and Clint sat by her bedside with Connor, Sophie, Natasha, Adrian and Wanda by her side.

Lilia had come to join them with Tony and Howard, Clint gave them a grateful smile as he squeezed Grace's right hand gently. She would asleep for a few hours, as she was on heavy painkillers.

"Bucky's questioning the Sophie look alike, and from what I'm hearing, she's very loyal to the Red Room. Keeps on going on about how Natasha and Bucky betrayed the motherland, and how Yulia was supposed to take them both out." Adrian explained quietly, Clint nodded grimly and stroked Grace's hand.

His Grace was tough, she was gonna pull through this. He and Connor needed her, they loved her.

* * *

Bucky sat in the interrogation room as he looked at Sophie's double, who was glaring at him in contempt. A DNA swab had been taken from her, and they would have the results in the morning, and Bruce would let them know.

This bitch had tried to kill his Sophie, nearly killed Grace and had been terrorising his family, for the last three months. He was going to stop that right now, as he glared at the young woman.

"You claim that your parents were Adam Drăgoi and Anya Melnychenko, and that you're related to Adrian, Sophie, and Grace who are their children?" Bucky asked calmly, not giving away any emotions as he looked at the blonde-haired young woman.

She glared at him darkly, her hands balling up into fists of anger as the young woman glowered at him. She looked hauntingly like Sophie, the only difference was that her hair was lighter than Sophie's dark blonde.

"I'm not claiming anything, soldat. It's the truth, I am the twin sister of Sophie and Ilona Melnychenko Drăgoi, the younger sister of Adrian Melnychenko Drăgoi and I am the older sister of Grace Melnychenko Drăgoi. I'm not lying about that, but our parents were traitors to HYDRA, the Red Room and to the motherland. Yulia had better luck, seducing Hawkeye and gathering information on SHIELD. You won't win, soldat. You know what HYDRA can do, after all you were their top assassin along with my father, and mother and you know what HYDRA says. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." The woman said smugly, and Bucky wanted to wipe the arrogant smile off her face.

Before he could ask her more questions, he saw Steve through the glass and left the interrogation room. Steve didn't say anything until they were in the medical bay and were in Grace's hospital room with a pale but slightly better Grace.

Tony was there with Lilia and Howard, Fury was there as well with Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson. He knew from the expression on Jemma's face, it wasn't good news.

"I processed the DNA swab and I'm afraid it's true, that woman is the twin sister of Sophie. Natasha double checked the file, and it was forged, a copy of the true dossier. The SHIELD team in Ukraine, Kiev sent us the real file." Jemma said gravely and handed out the real document to Sophie.

Bucky watched with a heavy heart as Sophie, Adrian and Grace read the file in silence. Grace had turned pale, her hand gripping Clint's, while she cradled Connor in her arms, Adrian had an expression of pure anger on his face, Wanda comforting him but it was Sophie's silence that worried him.

She'd turned white as a sheet, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes wet with tears as she read the file that was turning her life upside down once again. Her hands were shaking, Bucky held her as Peter and May moved closer with Ned.

"Her name is Yulia Melnychenko Drăgoi, she is twin sister that survived from a triplet pregnancy. Once...once we were old enough, she willingly joined the Red Room Program," she said numbly, and felt sick.

They had the same face, same eyes and identical hair colouring, she felt like throwing up. She ran out of the room, sobbing and Bucky went after her.

* * *

_'My life is a lie, everything I thought was true is a lie. Mom and dad lied to me, and Grace about almost everything.'_ Sophie thought numbly, tears trailing down her face as she sobbed.

She didn't know what to believe anymore, she really didn't, she felt like she was slowly drowning in the sea. She sobbed heavily, and felt Bucky's comforting, soothing presence near her.

"She's my twin sister, Bucky and she won't stop until I'm dead or with HYDRA. She tried to kill Grace; I don't know what to do! Am I evil like Yulia, Bucky?" Sophie asked distraught, Bucky held her tightly and shook his head.

"No, sweetheart, no you aren't evil like Yulia. You're beautiful, brave, compassionate and loyal, you aren't anything like Yulia. Trust me, doll. I love you," Bucky said fiercely, Sophie sniffled, and she whispered her biggest hope.

"I want to have children Bucky with you, but...what if there's something wrong with me that stops me from having multiple pregnancies. I know you want a big family." She said quietly, she knew that Bucky had always wanted a big family as he came from a large Catholic/Eastern Orthodox family.

Bucky pulled her from her spot next to him on the couch to his lap and she let him.

"You're trembling," he whispered by her ear. "Doll, yeah, I always thought I'd like to have a big family. Seventy years ago. Then HYDRA got their hands on me and I never thought to have anything. To be anything. Looking back on it now, it's amazing to me how your father and mother were able to even try to have a family. You think they lied to you. Just maybe they weren't left many choices by HYDRA. You have to understand just how corrupt and manipulative they really were… And still are."

Brushing a lock of hair off her forehead, Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I never once thought I'd get away from them, but Steve decided I would. Then somehow, I got lucky and found you. And you are enough for me, Sophie. You are. I'd love any children you gave me more than anything. Even if there were only one or two… I'd be grateful for any of them. If children aren't in the cards for us, you are enough, and I want you to understand that."

She felt him panic when she dissolved into tears at that. Swiping at her tears with the backs of her hands, she said, "Happy tears."

"We'll deal with Yulia," Bucky told her, holding her close. "She's not going hurt you or our family anymore. She's not taking anyone back to HYDRA. I don't want you to worry about a thing."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she took the comfort he offered. Burying her face into his neck, she allowed Bucky to hold her.

"They're going to come for her," she muttered against his neck. "They are going to come for her. They're going to come here. Lilia…"

"Tony is getting her and Howard out of here," Bucky told her. "Steve talked him into it right after they attacked you. Lilia needs to heal right now, not deal with this. They'll be okay, doll."

"But Grace?"

"We will help Clint and Adrian watch over her and Connor. You know that." Bucky pressed a kiss into her hair. "How is Grace doing?"

Sophie felt tears welling up again, choking on them a little.

"Why is it always her who gets hurt, Bucky?" Sophie had always suffered from survivor's guilt. And the guilt of an older sister never in a position to protect her younger sister. "She was taken and attacked by HYDRA. Now this. Why is it always her? I wish I'd been shot instead Bucky."

"Shhhh," Bucky told her. "None of what happened to Grace is your fault, Sophie. None of it. And she doesn't blame you. She loves you. The best thing you can do for her is to be there for her and love her."

She nodded, pulling back to looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I do love her. And I love you."

Bucky gently kissed her. "I love you more than anything, doll."

* * *

Lilia looked around the beautiful view in Tony's chalet in Brides les Bains. The furnishings were all rich, shiny wood and gleaming chrome. The beautiful view of the gentle alps and the smooth, white snow. Howard was placed into a playpen near those beautiful glass doors, squealing in delight at the sun shining off the snow outside.

It was so hard looking at the view outside to believe that anything evil could happen in the world.

But evil was happening.

Tony strolled into the living room with a snifter of brandy and smiled at her. Her smile. And she walked up to him, seeking the comfort of his embrace which he was all too happy to give.

"What do you think?" Tony asked her, his hazel eyes lit up with excitement.

Lilia knew he was trying to make her happy, knew he wanted her to be safe.

But how could she feel safe and happy with everything going on back home.

Tony must have read the doubt in her face.

"Honey, they'll be okay. Steve's got this," he told her.

"I don't doubt Steve," Lilia admitted. "I don't doubt any of them. But they just shot Grace and they keep attacking our home and it just seems so easy, Tony."

"I know," he told her, leaning to place his drink down on the bar next to them. "But right now, you need to recover. You don't need to be there."

"What if they are able to take one of our family… and do to her… what they did to me?" Tears entered her voice and she hated it, but she had to say what she felt. "They did the same thing to Grace."

Tony's embrace was gentle, but she felt a slight trembling in his body.

"You couldn't be more different from her if you tried," Tony said low next to her ear.

She did shiver. She just knew the way he said that meant he was referencing Pepper. He just wouldn't say her name anymore.

"You take care of me, of Howard," Tony told her. "You have such a big heart, Lilia. How did I ever get lucky enough to find you? How can I ever deserve you?"

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	14. Echoes From The Past

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 14

* * *

Lilia's heart ached at the sadness in Tony's eyes, he thought that he didn't deserve her. She gave him a fierce but loving hug, and he held her tightly as they simply held each other.

"Because you're a good man, Tony. You don't think you are, but I know you're one of the bravest, kindest and compassionate men that I've met. I love you three hundred; Tony and I love our little boy." She said softly, Tony hugged her tightly and simply held her.

She felt safe with Tony, and Howard.

* * *

Grace was medically cleared by Bruce and Helen to leave the medical bay, but she now had a faded scar on the upper left side of her stomach to add to the collection. Clint was walking by her side as he helped her into their room with Connor in her arms, as he helped them sit down.

"How are you feeling, Grace?" He asked quietly, he had never been so afraid like he had two days ago when he'd found Grace bleeding from being shot by her older sister.

Grace smiled at Clint reassuringly, taking his hand as she breastfed Connor who was starting to fuss. At just five months old, he wa getting bigger and would soon be on solids as she and Clint got Connor ready for his afternoon nap in the nursery next to their bedroom.

"Sore but I'll be fine, my side just stings slightly when I lean over or bend too much on my left side. Are you alright?" She asked gently, as she saw him sitting down next to her and tickling Connor.

"I'm fine, Grace. I just hate that we can't get a freak with HYDRA, but I'm not going to let them hurt you or our son. I promise," he said fiercely, Grace held onto him and Connor tightly.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt his family, no one lived and hurt his family. HYDRA had taken Cooper, Zach, Lila and Quinn from them, caused all of them pain but he wouldn't let them win.

No way in hell, would he.

* * *

Adrian and Sam sat in the living room pouring over files of known HYDRA, and Red Room operatives who were listed as dead, were alive and unknown. As he looked at the photos of the men and women, his eyes drifted to the face of a stern man with cruel, cold eyes. It felt like he knew him, and then the memory hit him like lightning.

* * *

_Flashback, 1997 March 23, Belarus, HYDRA Base._

_Adrian stood next to the four other boys and two young girls, as their instructors handed them each a gun and instructed them to shoot the traitors to HYDRA. __He watched numbly, silently horrified as Misha, Dmitri and the young girl all coldly shot the four out of six so called traitors in the head. When his name was called and he was forced to step forward, his hands were shaking as two little girls stared at him in terror._

_They both had blonde hair, but the younger one had lighter blonde hair that was in a Dutch braid. He swallowed back bile, as he remembered that he had sisters who were most likely the same age as them._

_"Soldat what are you doing?!" Misha asked angrily, he knew it was a risk, but he couldn't...wouldn't kill children. His father and mother might believe he was dead, but he could make them proud._

_"I won't kill them, comrade. They're children." He said firmly, praying that his spider abilities would help him this one time and he could at least wipe some blood from his hands._

_The room became deafeningly silent as everyone stared at him in shock, that he was openly defying one of the Winter Soldiers. He knew he might due, but he didn't want to kill any more innocent people._

_Before Adrian knew what was happening, a young blonde haired woman coldly shot one of the sisters in the head, as blood sprayed up on the wall behind her._

_The younger sister screamed in horror and tried to run to her dead sister, but Misha effortlessly shot her twice in the back and neck. As Adrian looked on helplessly, before a deep-seated hatred took hold of him._

_"You bastard!" He roared enraged, he charged at the older man and knocked him on the floor as he started punching him. He wrapped his hands around his throat and started strangling him as Dmitri and one of the guards grabbed him._

_"Wipe him now! He's still got his damn emotions, Lozchenko! He's still too much like his father, and the first Winter Soldier!"  
_

* * *

Adrian snapped out of the memory, breathing heavily and saw Sam looking at him in concern. He looked at the photo of the man in pure hatred, and remembered his name. General Aleksander Lukin, he had been one of the top HYDRA leaders in charge of the Winter Soldier and Black Widow Ops programs. The man had appeared in more than one of Adrian's nightmares, as he'd been his handler.

"You alright, man?" Sam asked quietly, he nodded and took in a few deep breaths as sweat headed from his neck. He had no doubt that Lukin was behind this, he was loyal to HYDRA, even after the Soviet Union had collapsed.

"I know who this man is Sam, he was in charge of the Winter Soldier Program. He might have been Yulia's handler too, and if he is the one in charge of the remaining Widows and Winter Soldiers, we're in serious fucking trouble." He said grimly, Sam nodded and started calling the others for a team conference.

* * *

"We have reason to believe that General Aleksander Lukin a former General in the Soviet Union, is now in charge of HYDRA. Adrian recognised him while looking at photos with Sam, the man was his handler. Now, Bucky, Sophie and Grace do either of you three know him?" Fury asked grimly, as he pulled up a photo on the screen of a man with black hair that was greying.

Grace stared at the photo intently but shook her head, she'd never seen him before in her life. Sophie shook her head, but Bucky nodded grimly and sighed.

"He's the one who gave me to Pierce, after the Soviet Union fell. It was too dangerous for me to stay at the Siberian base, so they gave me to Pierce," he said grimly.

"What?" Sophie's face was white as a sheet.

Bucky's flesh hand gently covered hers. "You okay, doll?"

She nodded but the movement was too quick, too jerky. He knew her well enough to know that wasn't true.

For now, there was a question to answer.

"I served under Lukin for years," Bucky went on. "He maintained many special projects for the KGB, including the Winter Soldiers. The Widows. He dealt in arms. Sold them to the highest bidders, regardless of sides of loyalties. He even sold arms and devices to the Red Skull himself."

Steve, who sat at the other end of the table, sat forward. His gaze intense. "The Red Skull?"  
Bucky nodded grimly.

"He didn't die, Steve, up there in that craft with the you," Bucky explained. "He returned to the earth for a time. But he was weak and losing control of HYDRA to stronger men by the day. His only hope seemed to lie in getting his hands on that cube. And he did. They waited until he got his hands on it and then they had him killed."

"You know for sure he's dead?" Steve wanted to know.

Bucky nodded. "I killed him myself. Lukin's orders."

"The Cube?" Fury wanted to know. "The Tesseract?"

Bucky nodded.

Sophie covered her mouth with a shaking hand and fled the room. Bucky rose from the chair to follow her.

Fury held up a hand to stop him. Grace went after his girl instead.

"What happened to Lukin after that?" Fury wanted to know.

"He gave me to Pierce as I said," Bucky replied.

"Where are we going with this?" Steve was very involved in the discussion now.

Bucky found he couldn't focus on it at all. He didn't stick around to find out the answer.

"Later," he said before rising and marching out of the room.

* * *

Listening, he heard the girls in the lady's restroom and headed straight for them.

"Sophie?" He tried to keep his tone calmer than he felt on the inside.

She was bent over the sink, Grace stroking her back as she splashed water on her face.

"What is it, doll?" he stood there next to her, more scared than he was willing to admit. Grace shot him a knowing look. His girl's beautiful face lost another level of colour as she turned off the water with a shaking hand and stood straight.

"Sophie?" If she were ill, if something took her away from him, he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm okay," she put her hands on his forearms, stepping closer.

He didn't like the way she was trembling.

"You're sick," he pointed out.

"I think –"

"Grace," Sophie cut her off before she could finish that thought. "We don't know that… for sure…"

"Know what?" Bucky looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"

Grace stood just behind Sophie, smirking.

It only took Bucky a moment to read into that reaction.

"Wait," he said, his gaze meeting his girl's. "Are you…"

Sophie dropped her gaze, whirled on her sister. "Grace, I didn't want to say anything without know for sure—"

"You're pregnant?" Delight was clear in his tone.

Turning back to her lover, Sophie shook her head. "It could be a stomach bug, too."

"But you're late," he pointed out.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Pretty familiar with your cycle, doll," he said with a grin. Her grin. "When you hit that week, you always get a little…"

"A little?" Sophie's voice rose with her anxiety while Grace tried to suppress her amusement.  
Bucky knew he had to be careful here. "A little… emotional. And it's okay. Your favourite ice cream, a nice back rub and you're usually just fine after a couple of days."

Sophie shook her head, feeling very taken aback by… everything.

"You should have hit all that, I don't know, about seventeen days ago?"

Grace did burst out laughing now.

"Grace," Sophie hissed in her distress.

When her expression went from confused to gobsmacked, he knew she was starting to see things his way.

He knew she was taken aback but his heart was soaring. It was a big relief because up until now, Bucky had no idea if he could even father children. He'd been hoping. He knew his girl wanted a family and he didn't want to let her down. He'd been sure Dr. Cho could probably miracle something for them anyway, but still. It was good news.

And he was happy. So happy. Bucky knew he didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve the child. Didn't deserve any measure of happiness.

But he'd take it.

Wrapping his arms around her, Bucky hauled her up, swung her around.

Sophie squealed. "Bucky, please?"

After another celebratory moment, he put her down.

"I don't want to be sick… on you," she said, a hand on her stomach and breathing through her nose.

Grace looked happy for them. She waved apologetically to the random Stark employee who walked into the restroom at that moment. The poor woman looked lost at what she was seeing.

"Sorry," Grace called.

"Let's get out of here," Bucky told her, unable to contain his smile. "Let's go to medical and confirm this. Come on."

Sophie stopped, taking his face on her hands. "You're okay if I am, right now?"

"How can you ask me that?" He didn't like the fear he read in her face. "I know things are a mess but when are they not? I love you and we just might be having a baby."

Grace gently hugged her from behind. "Let's go."

* * *

"Babies?" Sophie's voice hit a new pitch.

The sight of two very small babies were enlarged on Helen's screen. The lovely doctor beamed at the three of them.

"There are two," Helen confirmed. "Congratulations."

Tears brimmed in Sophie's eyes as she looked at the screen that showed two babies moving around in her womb, her and Bucky's babies. She was going to be a mother, and she felt so happy at this moment.

"Thank you, Helen. Could we print copies of these for the others and you as well and Thor?" Bucky asked excitedly, Helen blushed when Thor's name was mentioned. Everyone at the compound knew that Thor and Helen were dating, with Erik being happy for them.

"Of course, I'll let Dr Montgomery know as well. She helped Grace through her pregnancy with Connor, she's a brilliant OB/GYN," she said reassuringly, Sophie was still in shock but was smiling.

She and Bucky were having twins, their baby boys or girls.

* * *

Clint noticed that at dinner Bucky and Sophie were exchanging smiles with each other, Grace squeezed his hand lovingly and he smiled at her tenderly. Connor was sitting on her lap, as they all had dessert and were speaking to Tony and Lilia on Skype when he saw Bucky finish eating his third slice of chocolate and salted caramel cake. Sophie was smiling next to him, as they looked around the table, and the large plasma screen TV that Tony and Lilia, T'Challa, and Shuri were talking to them through with Howard who was teething and cuddling Lilia.

"Today, me and Sophie found out a happy surprise and it gives me great joy, to announce that we are expecting twins!" He said happily, Sophie smiling with joy.

Everyone jumped from the table and charged towards the couple, with Adrian, May, Ned, Harry, Gwen and Mary - Jane in lead with Steve, Natasha and all of them.

Clint hugged Bucky and Sophie tightly, knowing how much this meant to the both of them. Bucky had confided in him, Sam, Steve, and Scott that he was worried that he might not be able to have children because of HYDRA constantly using the Memory Suppressant Machine on him.

But now, he'd been proven wrong and Clint was overjoyed for his close friend and future brother - in - law.

* * *

Grace had never been so happy for her sister as she was now, she knew that Sophie had been worried about not being able to give Bucky children but she was now expecting twins. For once, it felt like could bring any of them down and she'd noticed that while Tony and Lilia had been Face Timing them, they'd both been relaxed.

She smiled down at Connor as she got him in the warm bath, her heart swimming with love as she looked at her little boy. At now five months old, Connor was starting to crawl, and it wouldn't be long before he started walking and talking.

She sensed Clint before hearing him enter the bathroom, as Connor paddled about. She smiled at him as he knelt down next to her as they bathed their son who giggled and laughed. She saw Clint smile and loved how his face brightened at seeing their son, how his beautiful grey eyes would twinkle in happiness at seeing Connor. The loss of Cooper and Lila wouldn't fade away, just like her sorrow for Zach wouldn't ease up, but the pain would fade away slowly.

"Won't be long before our little spider hawk is walking, talking and crawling?" Clint asked amused, Grace smiled at the nickname that he called their son.

She pulled the plug and rinsed the bath round, before helping Clint dry Connor who was sleepy, and yawning. She breastfed him one more time, as they changed his diaper, put him in a fresh one and put him in a baby lamb onesie.

Clint turned on the night lamp in the nursery for Connor, stars illuminating the walls beautifully. She smiled as they got Connor settled in the crib, and he cuddled his teddy bears and Avenger plushies around him. Clint put a thick dark purple knitted blanket over him, which had belonged to him as a baby.

A dark brown teddy bear that had a red bow tie was near Connor's head, the teddy bear had belonged to Grace and she'd given it to Connor, like she'd done for Zach.

On the left side of the wall, photos in frames of Cooper, Lila and Zach smiled at them happily. Grace leaned into Clint who held her tightly, and he stroked Connor's soft tufts of dark blonde hair.

If he was completely honest with himself now as he held Grace lovingly but protectively in his arms. He'd fallen in love with Grace the day that she'd comforted him after his nightmare about Cooper and Lila.

"He looks like his daddy, he's got your beautiful eyes and hair, Clint and smile." Grace said softly, happiness in her voice as she looked at their baby boy who was fast asleep.

Clint shook his head, a smile on his face as he looked at his beautiful girl that loved him. She loved him and wasn't afraid of him.

"No, he'll have your beautiful smile and laugh, Grace. Your compassion, love and gentleness." He said firmly, leaning his head down as he kissed her.

Grace felt her body glow in happiness, and listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

Pepper blew out an exhale as she sat at the monitor, trying to find anything, any mistake, any hole in Tony's network that she could get into. After their last failed attempt to get their hands on the one spider girl, the one who had a child with Clint Barton, she needed to come up with a new angle.

Add to that the fact that Hammer was becoming more useless to her by the day. He had ideas and some know-how, sure. But it's like he studied everything Tony every did, memorized it, regurgitated it on demand and called himself a genius. That wasn't going to do her, HYDRA or the cause any good.

Then there was Yulia who would have been a perfectly useful deadly weapon. And she was most of the time.

But when it came to her identical twin, she lost her composure, made stupid mistakes.

They'd planned the last mission for a couple of weeks. They had Grace right where they wanted her. She'd given birth to a test subject before and the child's strength had been impressive. Hammer had wanted only to focus on her, ignoring the fact that there was also a child she'd given birth to they could grab as well.

Hammer didn't consider the child, Connor she thought his name was, significant enough since his father wasn't an enhanced. Pepper disagreed. She thought the child could have real research value for them.

So she was back to square one, searching through a network that Tony had completely reconfigured to keep her out – bastard – looking for anything, any way she could get her hands on the spider girl Grace and her small son.

And do it without bringing every single fucking Avenger down on them.

After an hour or so, she found a small vulnerability in medical records. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

She found Grace's records from her time with the Avengers easily enough. She'd recovered from the shot with remarkable speed. She'd recovered quickly from childbirth too. Faster than she had the first time.

When she looked up the child's records there wasn't anything super out of the ordinary about him. He had a higher metabolism. He had some other interesting stats, enough that she thought he could make a viable test subject.

Pepper was tired from a long day, about to log off when she ran across the record of the other sister. Yulia's twin Sophie.

Her eyes rounded as she took in the medical record that wasn't even 24 hours old.

Oh, this was exciting.

Sophie was pregnant.

By the Winter Soldier.

Oh, this was just too good.

Pepper took a closer look at the prognosis.

Twins.

And didn't twins run in families?

It was like the perfect test subjects ever just fell into their laps.

Pepper laughed in the quiet of the office, making copies of all the records she was viewing.

This changed things.

Because if she could get her hands-on Sophie, not only could they test on the children, she could experiment on Sophie and make comparisons with a healthy Yulia.

Hell, if Yulia stayed so temperamental, just maybe they would experiment on Yulia too. They had enough trained killers. They didn't need a loose cannon.

Pepper finished making screen captures of everything and resolved to gather everything tomorrow to her crew. In acquiring Sophie, they would need a stone-cold plan not some Keystone Cops comic routine.

They would need a diversion because Pepper was certain of a couple of things. They'd fight tooth and nail to protect the pregnant woman.

And when he'd been activated and under HYDRA's mind control, the original Winter Soldier had been nearly unstoppable. With his own children in the crosshairs, they'd be fighting the Asset.

Or worse.

Saving all the files to a flash drive, Pepper carried it in her hand. No way she was taking the chance that someone would get this intel before she had the chance to present it.

No, this was too important. It could be the key to some of their more important efforts. And if they happened to shake up the Avengers at the same time? Two birds, one stone.

* * *

Bucky had stayed to have a celebratory beer with Steve, Clint, and Sam. When he made it back to the apartment he shared with his girl, it was quiet. For a moment, he thought maybe she'd gone to sleep.

No, he found Sophie in the tub and he just stopped to take her in before she noticed him. Her back was to him, her blonde hair pinned up in a messy knot that had his hands itching to take it apart. All that smooth, creamy skin dotted with clear drops of water.

As usual, she'd used enough bubbles to fill two tubs, soapy ropes hanging over the edge of the tub in a couple of places while he shook his head, wondering how he ended up with such a beautiful dame.

When he quietly approached the tub, he expected her to catch him trying to sneak up on her, say something snarky.

When his hand smoothed over her shoulder, she jerked away from his touch. Her head turned to look up at him, her eyes rounded in fear.  
Immediately, he took a knee at the side of the tub, listening to her heart fly.

"Sophie?" He said gently. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you, doll. I figured you knew I was in here five minutes."

Her hand clutched his where it gently rubbed her shoulder. She was trembling.

"Doll, what's wrong?" Now he was worried. "Are you okay?"

He watched Sophie swallow hard, all the colour drained from her face. After a moment, she nodded but something was bothering her.

Rising from the floor, Bucky quickly shed his clothing and she moved up to allow him to slide in behind her in the tub. One he had her settled with her back against his chest, he just held her, let her relax against him.

He wasn't happy until her heart slowed down to something like normal for her.

"Now, you want to tell me why you looked like you saw a ghost?" he whispered next to her ear, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

The exhale she blew out was a quiet whisper in the silence around them.

"I don't know," she told him. "I just… I feel like something's wrong. Like something bad is going to happen, Bucky."

Wrapping her arms around her, he held her – his family – close. "Sweetheart, you just found out you're pregnant. I'm sure a lot of first-time mothers get the jitters at first."

He felt her hands slide over her flat-for-now tummy.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "Not them. They're fine… It's something out there."

* * *

_AN: Enjoy, and review :)_


	15. No Rest For The Wicked

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 15

* * *

Bucky felt his stomach drop at her words, he knew Pepper was still out there and was a threat to all of them, along with Hammer who was on the loose along with Misha, Dmitri and Pietro.

At least they had Yulia, she'd been moved into S.H.I.E.L.D custody this morning. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Sophie, or their unborn children. He held her tightly in the bath, his metal hand running over the soft skin of her tummy. Sophie curled up into him, as they both sat in the warm bath for a while, trying to relax and enjoying each other's soothing company.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by without any incidents, Sophie had finished working at the shop with Grace, who had brought Connor along with them. Afterwards, Sophie had told Grace that she was going to the cemetery to do something. Her sister had wanted to come with her, but Sophie had needed to do this alone.

She stood in front of her mother's grave that was next to her father, and beside Zach who was buried next to them. She'd had a rather strained bond with her mother, during her teenage years but after finding out what the Red Room and HYDRA had done to her, and learning the pain her mother had gone through. She understood her mother's reasons, for being overprotective and weary of strangers.

Her mother had been trying to protect them, and for that Sophie felt ashamed of how she had acted when she'd been younger. She had put her mother through absolute hell.

She sighed sadly, placing a bouquet of roses at her mother's grave, doing the same for her father, and Zach. She wondered where her sister, Ilona had been buried and wished she knew.

Smiling sadly, she started heading back to the shop where Bucky was waiting for her and felt a sense of peace wash over her.

* * *

The next morning Grace had cooked a large family brunch, as it was Saturday morning and she wanted to cheer everyone up. Sophie had wanted to help and had cooked chicken sausages after the smell of beef made her morning sickness even worse. Adrian strolled into the dining room with Wanda, when Tony and Lilia arrived with Howard who was happily talking. She smiled at all of them, seeing Clint arrive with Connor.

Her two boys.

The table had already been set, as food was dished up and served with maple syrup being poured over the buttermilk pancakes. Clint sat down next to her, as they fed Connor who due to having the super soldier serum, was starting on solids earlier than most babies.

She leaned over to wipe Connor's sticky face, he'd gotten maple syrup all over his mouth and cheeks. He was giggling happily, causing her to smile lovingly at him as Natasha fed Joseph who was playing with the end of her plait.

Everything was fine, her family were fine.

* * *

Bucky and Sophie were talking about what colour the nursery should be painted, as they were due to find out this afternoon about the sex of their unborn twins. Bucky thought it was a boy and girl, but Sophie had feeling that they were both boys though. It was strange, but when she had told Grace and Natasha about it, and they had told her that they had felt the same when they'd been pregnant.

Bucky held her hand as they reached the medical bay and were greeted by Helen, Jemma, Addison and Bruce. Shuri was on hand, in case anything went wrong, god forbid it did. Sophie sat down on the bed as Helen started up the ultrasound and Addison put gel on her stomach, which had started to swell into the size of a small watermelon.

"How have you been feeling, Sophie and Bucky?" Addison asked warmly, Sophie smiled at Bucky who smiled back at her.

"Been great aside from heartburn, and the morning sickness. I can't wait to meet our little ones," Sophie said excitedly, she also had to give a urine sample to check on her kidneys.

"Been deciding on what colour the nursery should be, when we learn the sex of the twins." Bucky added softly, happy about having children with Sophie.

Addison smiled at them as she checked the results of her blood pressure, and urine. Her expression turned from happy, to concerned as did Bruce and Helen who were also reading the results.

"What's wrong? Are the babies alright?" Sophie asked quietly, feeling her starting to beat quicker, as Bucky held her hand tightly in his.

"Sophie and Bucky, have you ever heard of Pre - eclampsia?" Addison asked gently, while Helen got them both comfortable.

The blood drained from Sophie's face, her right-hand gripping Bucky's hand tightly. Something was wrong, she could sense it from their concerned expressions.

"What is it?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Try not to worry," Addison told them. "It's a condition exclusive to pregnancy but if we monitor it closely, everyone will be okay. It mostly causes high blood pressure, there's protein in Mom's urine, and a slight risk for complications."

Sophie took a deep breath, trying not to fall apart. Bucky moved to wrap an arm around her.

"It's common in first-time mothers and multiple births," Addison went on to explain. "It's going to be okay. We're going to take good care of the three of you."

"Will it cause… symptoms?" Sophie had to ask.

Addison nodded. "You might experience blurry vision, headaches, pretty strong nausea. I know it's already stronger because of the twins but… If you are ever short of breath or have any pain, come find me right away. Okay?"

Sophie nodded easily. She could do that.

"It probably goes without saying that you are out of commission on the Avengers," Bruce added gently. "You may just end up on bed rest before the delivery. Just to be safe."

Bucky took every word to heart, looking ready to put her on bed rest right now.

Bruce had the ultrasound equipment set up. They had Sophie recline on the table, Addison revealing her stomach and applying a good amount of gel to prepare.

"Who's ready to see what the babies?" Helen asked with a bright smile.

That thought did lift Sophie's spirits and she again reached for Bucky's hand when Bruce began to use the wand and they got a look at their children. Both of them were focused on the two small beings. Sophie didn't think she'd even breathed. Bruce managed to pin one of them down long enough to get a view of its tiny genital area.

"Baby number one is clearly a boy," Bruce told them smiling. "Now let's get the other one."

Sophie tried to keep still, trying to help Bruce catch up with the other one who was trying to hide behind its sibling. With a little patience, Bruce managed to get a clear view.

"Two boys," Bucky muttered, grinning proudly.

"That's right," Bruce told him. "Congratulations."

Sophie felt tears stinging her eyes as she turned her head to kiss Bucky. Twin boys. And she hoped they were both just like their father. Even with the news about the pre-eclampsia, learning that they were going to have sons? What was better than that?

"Well, I guess that helps us narrow down the nursery colour," Bucky told her with a smirk. Turning back to the medical team, he asked, "Is there anything else we need to be doing?"

Helen shook her head. "Just keep an eye on her. And you," she said to Sophie, "eat well and get plenty of rest because you're going to need it when these two tiny Avengers get here."

Sophie knew that was right.

They wrapped up the rest of the appointment, not really surprised to find Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Grace waiting outside of the exam room.

Nat cocked an elegant brow at Sophie. "Well?"

Sophie looked to Bucky.

Bucky's head would have split open if his smile were any wider.

"Two boys," he announced.

Steve pulled his best friend into a tight hug and Nat and Grace ganged up Sophie.

"Geez, Buck," Nat pulled back to look at the expectant father. "I thought one of them would be a girl."

He nodded, leaning forward to hug Clint too. "You know I did too."

Clint shrugged. "Hey, we're not limited guys. Maybe next round."

"I hope I get another round," Nat said looking hopefully at Steve.

He pressed a kiss into her hair. "Whatever you want, Sweetheart."

Clint wrapped his arms around Grace meaningfully. "I wouldn't mind having a girl next."

Grace's face warmed under the comment causing him to chuckle behind her.

Sophie was just trying to take everything in. She had pre-eclampsia. A pregnancy with twins would already be difficult but to spend any part of it stuck in bed? She didn't know how she could do it.

And to top it all off, all of their children including Howard, were boys. She didn't have a girl. Bucky thought they'd have one of each and she couldn't get that right.

Sophie burst randomly into tears.

Bucky panicked and he, Grace and Natasha flocked around her as if they were soothing a frightened child. Steve and Clint exchanged a look of confusion and just decided to step back.

"Hey guys," Tony strutted up the hall and taking in the scene. After a moment, he rolled his eyes, nudged Grace and Natasha aside to wrap an arm around Sophie's shoulders while Bucky pinned him with a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look.

"Hey, who'd like some ice cream?" Tony whispered low in Sophie's ear. "We got caramel sauce, whipped cream, some maraschino cherries. What do you say?"

Sophie's gaze met Tony's and she nodded.

Tony smirked at Bucky first before sweeping his gaze around to the rest of them.

"You're all so adorably clueless," Tony said before taking his charge in the direction of the kitchen.

Lilia was just outside the kitchen with Howard, Connor, and Joseph on a blanket and surrounded by fuzzy and plastic baby toys. She giggled as she watched Tony walk Sophie into the kitchen, having an idea of what he was up to.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Sophie as Tony and Nat began to pull out anything that could be used to make sundaes. Once he realized what they were up to, Clint was all about it too. Steve and Grace joined Lilia with the children while three of the Avengers set about making the most outrageous sundaes Sophie had ever seen while Bucky held onto her, lending her his strength.

* * *

By the end of it, they had Sophie on a stool at the counter, enjoying a sundae that was just about as big as one of the children. But she was happy. The ice cream made her feel cooler, alleviated her worries about the blood pressure. The sundae was good.

Sophie didn't see the happy, indulgent way Bucky watched her as she worked on that sundae, chatting happily with Nat about putting nurseries together and what was handy to have. Clint's sundae was just about as big Sophie's so he was quiet and content.

Grace, Lilia, and Steve exchanged knowing looks.

Tony nudged Bucky with his elbow. "Taking notes, Tin Man?"

Bucky met Tony's gaze, not willing to tell the egotist genius that, yeah, he had learned something here.

"He's got a point," Steve joined them in the corner. "For Nat, it was fried pickles and yogurt with fresh fruit."

Bucky didn't understand. "How did you just know sundae off the bat?"

Tony shrugged. "If I told you, well, you know the rest."

Tony went over to Lilia and plopped down to play with his son.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look.

But at the end of the day, they were having twin boys and Sophie was happy right now.

Bucky intended to make sure she stayed that way.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, or their baby boys. HYDRA, the Red Room, Hammer and Victoria Hand would have to get through him if they wanted to hurt his family.

God help the bastard, who had the misfortune of hurting his family.

* * *

Justin knew that he didn't have much time, before Pepper realised that he was planning on killing her and allying with Yulia in exchange for experimenting on her twin sister. The opportunity was too good to dismiss, Pepper was a fucking liability as she was practically hellbent on ruining her ex - husband's life.

So, he silently entered the office where Pepper was working and pulled out the silencer, before shooting her in the back of the head of the head.

Blood sprayed all over the screen of the laptop, and he left her lying in the chair lifelessly as he left the base. He walked down to the garage where two of the mercenaries that he had paid for, were waiting patiently.

"Let's get the hell out of here, before the Avengers arrive." He said coldly, and they got into the black jeep, before driving way from the base. At least he'd gotten rid of Pepper, that was something he was proud of doing by himself. He didn't need a stuck-up bitch, like Pepper Potts causing issues.

* * *

Clint was taking Grace out on a date, to a new restaurant and knew that before they'd had Connor, they'd gone on plenty of dates and had enjoyed them. He could hear Grace talking to Natasha, Lilia and Sophie, as he showered quickly, and got changed into a pair of smart black jeans, and a grey shirt as he looked at Connor who was fast asleep in his crib with his teddy bears.

He smiled at his sleeping son, pressing a kiss to his soft forehead as he saw Grace stepping into the bedroom to say goodbye to their son before they left.

He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked gorgeous in a teal, embellished, beaded and embroidered blue, dress. She had put on light makeup, but had put on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner, she was wearing a pair of blue stud earrings that Natasha and Steve had gotten her for last Christmas.

She looked beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with a man like him. His past was riddled with regrets, but ever since meeting Grace, he felt like she understood him and loved him.

"What do you think, Clint?" She asked shyly, Clint smiled and pulled her into his arms, before giving her a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"I think you look beautiful, Grace. Like one of those old Hollywood actresses, all gorgeous," he said honestly, he loved Grace no matter what she dressed in, but seeing her in that blue dress was making him want to rip it off her and devour her.

Grace blushes at his words, but smiled though and linked her hand with his as they said goodbye to Connor again. Sophie and Bucky were babysitting him along with the others, including Peter and Ned.

They said goodbye to everyone and got into his car, before driving to the restaurant with thanks to Jarvis. They arrived dead on time and were shown to their table by a kind waitress.

Soft music played on the speakers, as Clint and Grace chose what they were having for dinner. Clint was just taking a sip of his beer, when Grace looked at him seriously.

"If our next baby is a girl, what name should we give her?" She asked softly, Clint smiled as he tried to think of a name for their future grandfather future baby, if it was a girl.

"Edith or Gabrielle, because it starts with G or we can name her after your mom, sweetheart," Clint offered softly, Grace smiled at him as their meal was served up and they began to eat.

She thought the names over for a while, feeling tears prick her eyes as she wished in that moment that Cooper, Lila and Zach had gotten the chance to their baby brother, to meet Connor. But that had been stolen from them, along with their lives.

She reached over the table to take Clint's right hand, and he held it tightly, knowing that she was thinking about they'd children. He squeezed it gently, and she wiped her eyes carefully.

"I think Gabrielle, Edith, Natasha or... maybe Gracie?" She suggested thoughtfully, Clint smiled as he liked the names, Gracie, Edith and Natasha.

"I think they're beautiful, babe." He said emotionally, he was wondering how in the hell, Grace had fallen in love with him. The fact that a beautiful, kind and compassionate young woman loved him, made him grateful that he had met her in that dream.

Grace smiled at him as they finished their meal, and moved onto dessert which was tiramisu. She had never enjoyed a night like this before, meeting Clint.

* * *

After paying the bill and leaving a large tip, Clint and Grace were driving back to the compound, and parked in the car park as they got out and went inside.

And the scene melted their hearts, Bucky and Sophie were fast asleep with Connor cooing softly as he slept in his Moses basket, while Steve and Natasha had Joseph on them, his little snores were adorable. After waking them up, the team bid each other goodnight, as Clint guided Grace and Connor to their room. It was 12:01 PM, they'd been out for three hours.

Connor blinked sleepily at them as they changed his diaper and got him settled into his cot. Clint thought there wasn't a more beautiful sight, than seeing his woman and son.

"He's definitely got your hyper awareness, he's gonna be a handsome boy like his dad." She said softly, Clint smiled and pulled her into his arms as they watched Connor fall asleep.

"He's got your smile," Clint pointed out, pulling Grace against him and holding her close. "I feel like he's going to get into a lot of mischief… Also like you."

Grace pulled back to smile up at him on that note. "What?"

"You know," Clint pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "That penchant you have for getting into trouble?"

Grace didn't keep the innocent act up long, smiling. "Guilty as charged."

It felt so good to laugh and smile. It felt wonderful to have a moment to enjoy.

When he claimed her mouth in a tender kiss, Clint was reminded of all the reasons he loved the woman in his arms. Yes, his Grace was beautiful inside and out – the personification of her name. She accepted him as he was, put his needs above her own.

After the loss of his children, Clint realized now, he wouldn't have made it without her.

Grace deepened this kiss and he simply loved the way her hands slid up his neck, her fingers sinking into his hair. The press of her body against his was the sweetest heat, softness but power and it made him light-headed, had him navigating them a few steps to the edge of the bed.

He loved the startled look in her eyes when he took them down, but she laughed when they landed on the bed. Grace trusted him, believed in him. It was in everything from her beautiful eyes to the way she was always aware of where he was in a room.

Well, she was certainly aware of him now. The skirt of that gorgeous dress had ridden up her thighs and she wrapped herself around him in a way that had even harder – if that were possible. Clint was as careful with the back zipper of that dress, he really was, but he wanted it on the floor along with anything else that kept her being naked and ready for him.

Grace's chuckle was a low, seductive sound. "Someone's eager tonight."

He'd just got the zipper all the way down without hitch and he was proud of that. "Damn right."

It was a frenzy of movement, Clint peeling the dress down and plucking off her bra, her panties. Her beautiful skin was all flushed and pink beneath him and his gaze roamed the flat slope of her stomach, he thought about that conversation in the restaurant earlier.

He'd like to see Grace pregnant again.

Leaning down, he surprised her with a soft kiss to her tummy. Originally, it was all he intended to do before kissing her some more, getting her ready for him.

But she was ready and the smell of her was intoxicating. Clint wrapped his arms around her thighs, positioning himself between them. He started with a simple lick from her opening to her clit. It was all he could do to hang onto her, and Clint grinned. Tonight, was going to be good.

He dove in, devastating her with everything he knew she loved, that he knew would take her apart. His Grace didn't disappoint him. Her hands clutched in his hair as he teased her with his mouth, enjoying the chorus of her sighs, moans, and breathy little cries until he knew he had her right on the edge. Where he wanted her.

He sucked and moved his tongue like a pro, like it was an instinct, some animalistic thing he had deep inside of him. She was trying to contain the moans, sighs and breathy little cries she had but eventually, they all came out when he rolled his tongue over her clit.

She cried out in pleasure, her hands tugging at his hair, but he didn't let go of her hips. His grip was tight, but not too tight as he pleasured her with his tongue. She moaned as he gathered some of her wetness on his fingers, taking her hand in his right hand before slipping two calloused fingers inside her wet core.

He could feel her, hot around him, her walls clamping down around the roughened digits. He hadn't touched her roughly with his fingers before, too scared to hurt her. But by the way she was squirming and moaning, he knew he'd made a good decision.

Clint continued his ministrations, bringing her to the edge, then backing off, wanting to drag it out as long as possible. He wanted to watch her beautiful face as she came undone, watch her shake as the pleasure rolled through her. And he wasn't disappointed. Her back arched beautifully, lifting off the bed as she spasmed around his fingers. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the sight, his name nothing more than a cry from her lips. He smirked, working her through her orgasm before he pulled his fingers from her folds.

The sight of her naked on their bed, her beautiful blonde hair tousled and reaching down to her shoulders. Her face was flushed, her blue eyes sparkling. He'd never wanted or loved someone, like he loved Grace and their baby boy.

He crawled back up her body, her hand taking his right wrist before lifting his fingers into her mouth. He felt the heat of her tongue against them as she licked them clean. He twitched again, rutting his hips against hers. She moaned a little, her hips grinding against his, trying to get some friction. He pulled his fingers from her lips, pressing a kiss to them before he stood, stripping out of his jeans.

He stared down at her as he ran his hand down his hard cock. She was spread out on the mattress, her folds slick again as she stared at him with hooded eyes. He kneeled back on the bed, covering her body with his.

He eased himself into her, taking his time to let her adjust. He kissed her jaw, nipping at the delicate skin of her neck until he was fully seated in her. He paused for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, staring down into her eyes before he started moving. Inch by inch he pulled out of her, before pushing back in. He wanted her to feel him. This was about her. He wanted to show her he loved her. How much she and Connor meant to him, and how lost he would be without her or their son.

He gradually picked up speed, his thrusts deep as he held her, his hips moving against hers. Her nails dug into his shoulder, but he didn't care. He barely felt it as he stared into her eyes. He saw something flash behind them, before she was stopping him.

"Wait." She breathed, her hand on his back stilling him.

He leaned up on his hands and knees, scared he'd hurt her. She sat up slightly, causing him to slip from her as she turned, laying on her stomach under him. He remembered how she had once told him, that Rumlow had really hurt her in this position. In the year they'd been together, she had never turned her back to him. He hadn't suggested it, knowing her memories of that position. He stared down at her back, the curve of her spine. He could see her shoulder blades sticking out as she gripped the sleeping bag under her.

"Are you sure, Grace?" He asked quietly, he didn't want to push her into anything that she wasn't ready for.

Grace nodded firmly, her face calm but her blue eyes were firm and determined as she looked up at the man she loved. She must have sensed his hesitation. She reached back, gripping his length before guiding him back into her. He lowered himself to his elbows over her, her hands coming around to grip his muscled biceps. He started moving again, slowly, hesitantly. He brushed her hair over one shoulder, pressing his lips to exposed skin.

Clint heard her breathless moans as he sped up, hitting that spot deep inside her with every movement. Her hands tightened on his biceps, her head falling back as he sped up even more, his hips hitting her ass with every thrust. His name was like a prayer on her lips, her back arching as her walls squeezed him tightly.

He growled as he hit her g - spot, feeling her nails digging into the skin of his biceps but it didn't hurt. He nuzzled her neck, loving the fact that he was making her feel pleasure in this position that had once caused her so much pain.

He could feel his own release nearing, his breath fanning over her back as he grunted into her shoulder. He lightly bit the skin as she came, her walls fluttering around him. She was still gripping his biceps, her head falling forward as he continued thrusting, not taking long to reach his release as well.

He laid on top of her, as he tried to catch his breath and rolled off her as she curled up into his chest. He held her tightly, and they laid in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked quietly, worried that he had hurt her by being slightly rough with her.

"No, you didn't hurt me, Clint. You could never hurt me," Grace reassured softly, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as they listened to the rain and the sound of Connor's light snores.

"I love you; Grace and I love our boy." He said quietly, Grace smiled as she hugged him back tightly and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Clint." She whispered softly, Clint smiled as he held her tightly and listened to her light breathing.

* * *

_Enjoy and review :)_


	16. Unforgiven

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

_There will be no more updates until next tuesday, after next week as I will be on holiday in Greece, Crete. _

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 16

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast, with Sophie drinking lemon tea as her morning sickness made her nauseated at the smell of tea or pork sausages.

Howard was on solids and was eating baby food with Connor who was slowly coming off the breast milk along with Joseph. Ragnar was already eating solids, and tucking into little slices of bacon and French toast.

"Sir, agent Coulson would like to speak you all," Jarvis said apologetically, Tony frowned but nodded and the door opened to show Deputy Director Phil Coulson enter the dining room apologetically.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have news regarding Pepper Potts, Tony and Lilia. Her body was discovered this morning in an abandoned A.I.M facility in Las Vegas, she'd been shot in the back of the head." Phil explained gravely, seeing Tony taking Lilia's hand in his.

Pepper was dead?

"It wasn't any of us, Phil. None of us were in Las Vegas," Steve said finally, after seeing the shocked expression on Tony's face. Phil nodded, and swallowed.

"We're also here about Yulia Melnychenko Drăgoi, as one of our teams were based in Siberia, Russia found an abandoned HYDRA base. They found an unmarked grave of an infant," Phil said quietly, seeing everyone pale.

Sophie felt the blood drain from her face, she couldn't breathe as she took in the implications of Coulson's words. That the body of the baby, might be her older twin sister, Ilona.

"You think it might be our sister?" Adrian asked numbly, asking the question that his two sisters hadn't been able to say. Coulson nodded gravely and took in a deep breath.

"S.H.E.I.L.D believes that Crimson Widow along with HYDRA, and Lukin are looking for you. And Fury sent me to tell you, that not everyone who is with S.H.I.E.L.D. can be trusted. Hand has been difficult regarding the amendment of the Sokovian Accords, as the Sokovian team. So, be careful, just trust each other and my team," he said warningly, they all nodded in understanding.

When Phil made his exit, Bucky rinsed his dishes in the sink and made his way over to his girl. Sophie had even less colour +-than she normally did, and he kneeled next to her chair at the end of table. Nat say feeding Joseph at the head of the table.

"You okay, doll?" he asked.

He didn't miss the way Sophie's hand trembled as she placed the teacup on the table.

"Do I have a choice?"

He didn't like the bitterness that bled on her words, but he understood.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked her gently, putting a hand on her knee. "It's a beautiful morning out there."

"Okay," she agreed.

Bucky took the teacup for her while Steve and Nat eyed them. "We'll see you in a little while."

* * *

They'd just reached the track at the edge of the grounds and Bucky took Sophie's hand, holding it as they walked along. Yeah, it seemed terribly old-fashioned but that didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when she cut him that shy smile as they walked along.

"You remember when you said you had a bad feeling about things?" Bucky just jumped right into his concerns.

Sophie nodded.

"I think that what's coming next is what you were talking about," he said slowly. "Someone wanted Pepper out of the way. I'm betting it was Hammer."

His girl's eyes were filled with the same dread that had settled on him this morning.

"The next move they're going to make it to come for Yulia," Bucky explained. "I'd really prefer for you not to be here when that happens."

Sophie stopped walking on that note. "What?"

"I don't want you here when they come for her and that could be any time now," Bucky said with meaning, his gaze locking on hers. "I don't want you or our boys in the line of fire, Sophie."

Sophie was already shaking her head. "I'm not leaving you. Or Connor or Grace or Adrian, or Peter and May."

"I don't want you or the boys hurt," Bucky reasoned.

Sophie blew out an impatient exhale. "Bucky, it's 2019. I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not disabled. I can fight."

"You can," he moved even closer. "Doesn't mean you should."

Sophie started walking back the way they came. Bucky was on her heels.

"I'm not leaving," she muttered. "You can't make me, Bucky."

"The hell I can't."

Sophie stopped and whirled to face him. "Really? You're going to ship me off? What happens if you get hurt, huh? Or my sister? Or my brother? My nephew? Hell, anyone. Bucky, no. I can fight, and you know it. Nat did carrying Joseph. Grace did carrying Connor."

Bucky growled at her, gently clutching her shoulders in his hands. "Sophie, I love you, but this isn't up for debate. I'm going to ask Tony to send you to another of his places. He's probably going to send Lilia and Howard with you. You won't be alone."

Sophie couldn't say that Tony doing just that would have surprised her. And it made sense after what Hammer had done to her. She was still recovering.

Bucky's beautiful blue eyes were watching her, searching for any sign of weakness. He must have spotted something because his expression softened.

"You know I'm right, doll," he whispered. "You can protect Lilia. You can keep her safe for Tony."

"Don't do that," Sophie shrugged off his hands. It was an unexpected as being bitten by a butterfly. "Don't try to pacify me like that. I don't need to feel important Bucky. I need to fight for everyone I love. Including you and my siblings."

Bucky's throat worked as he swallowed down what had to be a biting response. His mind worked harder. He was so impossibly stubborn when his mind grabbed onto an idea.

"I couldn't live with it if I wasn't here and something happened to any of you, Bucky. How could I?"

"And I'm supposed to just be okay with my entire family being in the line of fire from that evil little bastard?" Bucky shot back. "And that bitch we have prisoner; I don't care if she's your biological sister or not. She seems to be primarily after you. And I can't have that."

"Bucky –"

"You also have to realize how HYDRA works," he went on. "Back during the war, they experimented on people, Sophie. Twins were their favourite test subjects. You had one twin you subjected to your twisted shit and the other left alone to use for checking results."

"Twins," Bucky said for emphasis.

Twins like she and Yulia appeared to be. Or identical triplets if the grave discovery were to be believed.

Twins like their sons.

Sophie understood his worries. She was afraid to think about what could happen if she fell into HYDRA's hands.

"Please," he dropped his voice, pleading with his eyes. "For me. Let me send you somewhere safe."

Sophie looked at him silently for a few minutes, before nodding in reluctant agreement. She would go with Lilia and Howard to the next safe house until this ordeal was over with.

"Fine, I'll go with Lilia and Howard but you and the others better not get hurt or into trouble. I mean it Bucky, and you know I'm not joking about this," she said finally, letting her partner know that she wasn't happy.

Bucky nodded as he pulled her into his arms, and held her close to him in the morning sunshine. He knew she wasn't happy about leaving him, Grace, Clint, Connor, Adrian, Wanda, Peter and the children here if HYDRA attacked again.

"I know Sophie, but we just want you and the boys to be safe, and we'll do whatever it takes to keep you, Lilia, and Howard safe. Just trust me on this." He said reassuringly, Sophie nodded, and they returned to the compound.

* * *

While Sophie had gone out shopping with the girls to get clothes, toys and a pram for the nursery, before coming back with bags of clothes and toys for their little boys. Bucky had gone to see Adrian, Clint and Grace who were in the kitchen, they were tasting the cake flavours that Sophie, Grace, Wanda and Adrian had made.

"Adrian, Grace, Peter, May and Clint, I was wondering if I could have your blessing to ask Sophie to marry me?" He asked calmly, but in reality he was nervous as hell.

All five of them grinned at him, with Grace hugging him tightly and he saw tears in her light blue eyes. She, Natasha, Wanda, Sharon and Hope were like sisters to him along with Shuri, Okoye, and Nakia.

"Of course, you have our permission Bucky. We already consider you a member of the family, do you know how you're going to propose to her?" Grace asked excitedly, thrilled for her sister who deserved this happiness with Bucky.

"I was thinking of taking her to dinner, and then proposing to her at the Bethesda fountain and terrace. This is the ring, I got for her and it belonged to my grandmother," he said softly, showing them all a beautiful gold ring with a small but beautiful sapphire in the centre.

Sophie would love it.

"She'll love it, Bucky. We just need to deal with Yulia, and the rest of what's left of HYDRA." Steve reassured him, he'd been told by Bucky that he was planning on proposing to Sophie.

Tony, Lilia, Sharon and Sam smiled at him warmly as did Scott and Hope all of them happy for him.

* * *

The kitchen of the Melnychenko Drăgoi Heavenly Chocolate and Bespoke Cakes was busy, as they got a cake ready for one of their most sudden regular clients. Tony had asked them to make a cake for Howard, as it would be his first birthday in two days' time. It was Lion King themed, as the little toddler adored anything to do with Lion King or Star Wars.

The cake flavours were chocolate fudge and dark chocolate buttercream, another cake was being made but Star Wars themed for Tony as his birthday was two days after Howard. Lilia had been born on the 23 of September, a month after them.

It had been three hours, but Sophie found herself relaxing when she finished putting green fondant on the Lion King cake.

Grace was now painting the cake with edible coca paint and looking at the Lion King film scenery. Wanda and Adrian were finished doing the decorations, while Clint and Bucky helped them put them on the Star Wars cake.

As Sophie finished up, she found an unopened letter that she had put on the table thus morning. Cautiously, she opened it and felt the blood drain from her face as she read it.

_'Miss Sophie Melnychenko Drăgoi,_

_I believe we only met at my trial, but I hear congratulations are in order for the upcoming birth of your and the soldat's unborn twin sons. I hope they inherit both of your gifts._

_I'll look forward to taking care of you soon, White Spider.'_

_Misha._

She felt her vision go blurry for a minute, feeling her breath catch as she stumbled slightly into the industrial fridge. She heard someone calling her name frantically, before she blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Bucky had been terrified when he'd seen Sophie collapse on the wooden flooring, shed turned pale as a ghost and had been clutching at her chest where her heart was. As if she'd been suffering chest spins of some kind.

"Sophie, can you hear me? Doll, please wake up for me." He begged pleadingly, as Clint called Addison and an ambulance. That was when he saw the piece of paper next to her unconscious body.

"The ambulance is on the way; Addison will meet us at the medical bay with Bruce and Helen. What happened?" Clint asked alarmed, as Grace rushed over with Connor.

Bucky wordlessly showed them the note, as Steve arrived with Natasha, Joseph, Adrian and Wanda.

"Misha's stalking my girl, the sick son of a bitch," he growled menacingly, as he held Sophie's hand.

Nat glared at them over the top of the letter. "They're going to move any time," she told them. "We need to get her out of here."

Steve nodded, placing a comforting hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I'll go talk to Tony. First, let's make sure she's okay. Then, yeah, we need to get them out sooner rather than later."

Grace's eyes widened at the conversation. "What? You're sending her away?"

Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They are going to show up. Tony's not going to want Lilia here either. It just makes sense. You read the letter. They are not only targeting her but the twins she's carrying. It's too risky for them to be here."

Grace stared at Bucky. "How did you get her to agree to that?"

He shook his head sadly. "It wasn't easy."

Grace blew out an exhale as the medics arrived. "I guess you're right but what…"

"What, sweetheart?" Clint asked concerned.

"What if they figure that out?" Grace wanted to know. "Worse, what if they go after them instead of us?"

That had Clint's attention.

"You've got a point," Clint said, "but we have to be careful with that. If me or you, Bucky or Adrian aren't here? It'll reveal our hand."

"He's right," Steve told them. "We should send someone with them, but not someone obvious. I'll handle it."

The carefully loaded Sophie onto the stretch and Bucky went with them, followed by Grace, Adrian, and Clint.

Natasha held Joseph, watching the group leave with a worried gaze. "Who can we send?"

It occurred to him then. Steve smiled. "I've got an idea."

* * *

After Steve had presented the entire situation, he was a little worried about how non-responsive Loki was. After a moment he did make eye contact with Steve.

Then that trademark smile came out and Steve didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about that.

"I fail to see why it's necessary for me to took them," Loki told him and Thor. "Who are they to me?"

"Brother, this is the man of Iron's house and Lilia is his woman," Thor reminded him. "He's given you sanctuary here on Midgard. Is looking after his woman and offspring so difficult for you?"

Loki frowned at his brother. "It's not difficult at all. I just don't understand why it's necessary to send myself."

"Sophie is also going with them," Steve pointed out. "HYDRA and Hammer is just as interested in her and the twins she's carrying."

Thor grinned. Of course, the God of Fertility took complete credit for that.

Loki's frown remained. "And the twins belong to the soldier?"

Steve nodded.

"Fine," Loki said unexpectedly. "I'll do it."

Steve and Thor exchanged a concerned look.

"Did you just say that you'd help them?" Thor wanted to confirm.

Loki nodded. "I believe so, yes."

"What exactly changed your mind?" Steve had to ask. He knew Loki better. He didn't want went into that dangerous mind and convinced him to just agree to protect Lilia, Howard, and Sophie. But something had swayed, and Steve was afraid that something wouldn't be something good.

"Just want to do my part," Loki said, sitting back on the couch and looking quite happy with himself.

Thor shrugged. "There you go. The plan is worked out. We'll set it in motion."

Loki's bright eyes made Steve a little nervous. He wanted to demand that Loki tell him what he was up, but honestly, his back was against the wall. He needed Lilia, Howard and Sophie kept safe. They needed Tony and Bucky… If anything happened to the twins, Bucky would be beside himself.

If he lost Sophie, Steve was honestly afraid of what might happen.

Steve finally capitulated. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "I'll let you know the details as soon as we get them worked out. We'll be moving fast. Moving out tonight if possible."

That eerie grin formed again on the trickster's face.

"I'll be ready to go, Captain," Loki assured him.

Thor looked satisfied. Why did Steve feel a sense of foreboding?

Heading back for his own apartment, Steve had just stepped out in the hallway when Thor followed him out. Steve paused.

"Was everything alright?" Thor asked him.

Steve thought about nodding and saying everything was fine but the god was pretty perceptive. Steve decided to stick with the truth.

"Do you believe your brother?" Steve asked. "Do you think his intentions are to help?"

Thor grinned at that. "That's always a risk where Loki is concerned. But I don't think he intends any harm to either women or the child."  
"You sure about that?"

"Reasonably," Thor said. "I'm not saying my brother is without ulterior motive. I just don't feel that motive is anything that will endanger those you seek to protect."

That stopped Steve. If Thor trusted him, just maybe he was okay with it. But what ulterior could Loki have?

"If you think there's any chance, he won't…" Steve stopped, thought about how to speak his heart. "I don't need to tell you how important the three of them, and the twins Sophie carries, are to all of us. That's my best friend's girl and his children…"

"Steve, I understand," Thor told him. "Loki won't let you down."

Steve nodded, hoping that Thor was right. He knew Loki was more than powerful enough to protect their loved ones.

The question was: What was he up to?

* * *

Sophie had been resting in the medical bay in a separate room, she looked unwell but had some colour returning to her face. Addison was performing an ultrasound, with Bucky sitting by Sophie's side and holding her hand tightly.

Grace, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Adrian, Wanda and the others were waiting outside anxiously for news.

"The reason you collapsed, was because your blood pressure suddenly spiked because of the stress you were under. I'm going to recommend that you be on bedrest for a few days, and take it easy, Sophie." Addison said gently but firmly, and Sophie nodded in understanding but was upset that she had to leave Bucky, Grace, Clint, Connor, Adrian, Wanda and the others.

"Thank you, Addison. I'll be careful from now on, I promise," she whispered determinedly, and gripped Bucky's hand tightly.

* * *

Tony and Bucky had found a secure safehouse for Lilia, Howard, and Sophie in Romania, Bucharest in the countryside. No one wanted them in the line of fire, as they hugged them goodbye before watching them board the Quinjet. Sophie hugged Peter, Clint, Grace, Adrian, Wanda and the others tightly before fussing over the children. She hugged Steve and Natasha, then Tony, Thor, Sam and Sharon.

Bucky held her close as the others gave them privacy, he would miss her deeply, but this was for her and their two boys safety. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her or their baby boys.

"Please be careful, Bucky. Please, we need you to come back to us along with the others. You're my home," Sophie whispered softly, Bucky nodded and held her tightly.

"This will be over before you know it, doll. And then we'll be finishing the nursery and I'll be giving you back and foot massages all day long." He promised fiercely, Sophie nodded and kissed him before waving at him and the others as the Quinjet flew away with Loki cloning himself as Sophie.

He noticed that Tony was saying any of his usual sarcastic remarks, he was missing Lilia and Howard, just like he was missing Sophie and having her comforting her soothing presence.

"Jarvis, any sign of HYDRA or the Red Room?" Steve asked grimly, they'd all entered the conference room. A map of the compound was brought up, and they saw dots approaching from the front of the facility.

"Thirteen hostiles, Captain Rogers." Jarvis confirmed gravely, Steve nodded and looked at the team in front of him.

"Let's suit up."

* * *

Misha had big plans for the White Spider, or Sophie as she preferred being called by her family and friends. His lip curled in disgust at the name that her parents had given her, it was a Westernised name and didn't suit a woman who had been born in the Red Room.

Anastasia, Tatiana, Natalia or Elena were better suited than the name Sophie or the name Grace. He'd enjoyed the nights when Rumlow had allowed him to have Grace, when he'd been sent on assignment.

If she hadn't escaped that day, she'd have given birth at the HYDRA base and then he would have impregnated her next with the new fist of HYDRA. But alas, it wasn't to be, and he did wonder how Grace escaped but at least he had drawings of Grace.

When he'd seen Sophie in the courtroom, he'd immediately wanted her desperately. He could see why the Winter Soldier had fallen for her and gotten her pregnant. What he wouldn't give to kiss her, or bite those gorgeous breasts of hers that would harden at his touch. If he couldn't have her, then he could always take Grace after killing Ronin.

He stepped into the facility, taking note that everyone must be asleep for the night. He silently made his way to the room that Sophie shared with the Winter Soldier and found her fast asleep.

He licked his lips hungrily as he moved into the room, when he saw the slight swell of her tummy. He moved closer towards her, when he saw her turn on her back.

Smirking, he moved towards her and was about to knock her out, when the lights suddenly turned on. He covered his eyes and saw a black vibranium arm with a panel of gold.

"You got another thing coming, if you think that you can hurt Sophie or our unborn children!" Bucky snarled dangerously, Misha roared and charged at him.

Bucky blocked his punch aimed at his face, as they began fighting in the hallway. Clint was letting arrows fly into any HYDRA operative, while Peter webbed up Red Room operatives and Grace was fighting too, a blur around them as her hands glowed from using her venom blasts.

* * *

The fight was bloody and long, but they were winning as they pushed the HYDRA and Red Room operatives out of the compound and outside behind the building.

"How long did it take you, Ronin to sleep with Grace? She screamed like a cat, when I took her, but she was so tight. Then again, Rumlow had her for three weeks and managed to get pregnant even though we all tore her up slightly. Bitch bled all over the blankets one night, when I took her like a cat in heat!" Mikhail taunted cruelly, causing Clint to see red.

He threw his knife at him, impaling him in the chest and charged at him as the man tried to block his attack. He was smirking, as he tried to shove Clint backwards.

"You aren't ever going to hurt her again, you hear me?! I won't let you!" Clint snarled enraged, not seeing Dmitri charge at him but he was blast into a tree and cocooned by Grace who used her spider webbing to swing over.

"Need a hand, dragă?" Grace asked teasingly, Clint smirked as she turned around to face Mikhail who snarled at them.

"Come looking for a real man?" Misha hissed at her. "You remember those nights. You loved it."

Grace's eyes widened in fear for just a split second. Then they narrowed on the evil operative that Rumlow had allowed to violate her.

"I hope you enjoyed it, Misha," Grace told him, moving closer. "Because you won't be enjoying anything else for a long time."

Grace slung a venom blast at him, missing his throat. He dodged arrogantly as she knew he would, and then he stepped into the line of fire. Her next blast him in the throat.

Misha growled, clawing at his throat with his hands, his face turning a violent red.

"You always… did like it rough," Misha bit out. "Has your… pathetic… archer figured that out yet."

That pathetic archer put an arrow in Misha's ribcage, but it only seemed to enrage him. Grabbing the arrow, he broke it, leaving the arrow and a short piece of staff sticking out of him. Tossing that away, he charged at Grace which made Clint panic until he saw the determination in her face.

Misha's hand wrapped around her pale white throat but she allowed it, Clint winced when she hit him in the face with the next blast. Misha screamed then, a horrid animal-like cry, and released her. Burying his face in his hands, Misha growled, yelling over and over again that he was going to fucking kill her.

"You shouldn't have threatened my sister," Grace danced around him, wild-eyed and vengeful in a way Clint had never seen before. "You shouldn't have threatened her babies. I'm going to fucking tear you apart."

Misha still couldn't see, staggering in the direction of her voice which didn't do him a lot of good since she was dancing around him like a spider on the hunt.

"Yeah, you may have been allowed to place your filthy hands on me," Grace went on, her face a deep red in her rage, "but I'll send you to the worst hell imaginable if you even look at my sister wrong. She is not yours. And neither am I!"

Clint watched in astonishment, a little bit of horror as his girl unleashed a storm of webbing and venom blasts on Misha. The bastard still couldn't see but he staggered around in blind anger, it reminded him a little of the hulk, in unrestrained range and his heart leaped into his throat each time she moved too close.

Clint launched another arrow, this one hitting his side and he bellowed out at the sound. Misha spun in Clint's direction, which was what he wanted. The poor bastard walked right into a metal fist that sent him sailing.

Grace followed Bucky as he murder-strutted to where Misha landed, still unable to see. Flailing and snarling like a wounded animal. Bucky straddled him and began pummelling him with that deadly left arm. Hit after hit landed while the man put up hands trying ineffectively to deflect the blows.

Blood flew, a tooth or two. Grace watched with something like satisfaction while Bucky beat him to a pulp. The bastard's blood flew, streaking his girl's face. Clint made his way over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her body was as tense as his bow.

"Buck!" Steve called out. Him and the rest of the team had managed to grab the rest who'd come with Misha. "That's enough."

Bucky threw in one parting shot before looking up and exchanging a look with Grace. "Sorry," he muttered, rising from the bloodied foe not moving a lot on the ground. "Didn't mean to step in but…"

Grace darted forward to hug her future brother-in-law. "You had as much right as I did… I'm glad she wasn't here."

Bucky swiped at the sweat running off his brow. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Justin Hammer took a unit of his own and headed to Romania. He grinned as he thought about the reports he'd gotten.

Stark had sent Lilia there with his small son. In a surprising turn of events, Sophie was also there. While Lilia had indeed been a terrific fuck, Sophie? Well, he'd like some of that too.

* * *

_Translation: Dragă means darling in Romanian. _

_Enjoy and review :)_


	17. Bloodline

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 17

* * *

He hadn't found out until Misha left but that was okay. As long as he was able to extract Yulia, they were all good. Justin would have everything and everyone he needed to continue his work now that fucking Pepper was out of the way.

The hummer had just made it to Bucharest. Justin shook his head, chuckling to himself.

How dumb was Stark exactly? He left them defenceless. Sure, Sophie could and would fight. But Lilia was ordinary and easily overpowered. Tony's son? They could dispose of him. Did we really need another generation of worthless Starks running around? No.

They found a place to hide the hummer in the forest since they'd manage to keep out of the towns. The house was a half-mile hike.

Justin couldn't wait.

Who should he fuck first?

The team surrounded him, the best-armed soldiers, and they made their way towards Tony's Romanian digs. It was exactly what he expected. A huge, opulent house. Hell, if he could disable Tony's house AI, they might spend the night.

Maybe he wouldn't disable it. Maybe he'd let Tony watch.

* * *

Sophie watched out the glass doors nervously. FRIDAY had just announced someone was coming. Lilia was pulling up reports on the main system while Sophie kept a lookout.

"It's Hammer," Lilia managed, her face had gone white.

Sophie's heart sank. It was the one who'd raped her.

Taking a deep calming breath, Sophie called out to the AI.

"FRIDAY, are there any weapons here?" she asked. "Anything we can use to defend ourselves?"

"Yes," the AI replied. "In the master bedroom, there's a safe. Inside the walk-in closet."

With her heart pounding, Sophie marched in that direction. She could keep them safe. She could do this.

Bucky was going to be so upset. He was going to blame himself…

Sophie had just reached the closet, watching herself approach in the mirrored surface when golden sparks filled the room behind her. With a yelp, Sophie spun to watch as a man appeared from a portal he'd opened.

She recognized him though they hadn't talked.

Dr. Stephen Strange.

He was with the Avengers.

"What are you doing here?" It just came out. "I'm sorry…"

"A group is coming here to take you, the other woman and the Stark child," Strange told her. "I'm here to intercede."

"You're going to fight them?" Sophie didn't understand.

Strange's tense expression melted into a subtle smile. "No, I thought we could use the portal and get the three of you to safety."

Thank God.

Nodding, Sophie led him back in the direction of Lilia and Howard.

"Did Tony send for you?" Sophie asked as they walked quickly through the house.

"No," Strange told you. "One of your sons did."

That stopped Sophie cold.

"What?"

When she turned to face him, he motioned for her to keep going. "One of your sons has… certain abilities."

Sophie felt relief when Lilia came into view, Howard in her arms. She looked surprised to see Strange but not frightened.

"You mean like a wizard?" Sophie wanted to know.

"Possibly," Strange went on. With a grin at both of them, he opened a portal. "Ladies, are you ready?"

Lilia was blinking back tears. "Yes, thank you. Where are you taking us?"

Strange's expression was kind. "Back to Tony at the compound."

Sophie's heart clenched in her heart. Bucky was there too. And her family.

Dropping a hand to her tummy, she smiled. "Thank you, little one."

They entered the portal and were gone, just as Hammer's men began scaling the outside of the house.

* * *

Hammer cursed as he saw Lilia and Howard leave with the magician, when he saw Sophie had stayed behind. She had taken down six of his men, and now only four of his team remained.

He was just about to shoot her with an electrical taser, when he was sent flying outside into the garden. He staggered to his feet to see none other than Thor of all people blasted at his suit of armour with a violent amount of lightning that sent him flying into a tree.

Dazed, he looked up to see that he and his team were surrounded by Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Loki and Wolf Spider. And they all looked angry, as they looked at him with cold, murderous expressions.

"Justin Hammer, you are under arrest and are to be placed into custody of the Avengers." Captain America said coldly, and Justin felt fearful for his life then.

* * *

Bucky didn't relax until Dr Strange appeared with Sophie, Lilia and Howard, along with their things. He ran straight towards her and pulled her into his arms as she held onto him tightly.

"Dr Strange, thank you. You didn't have to do this for us but we're in your debt," he said gratefully, he was grateful towards the man who had saved Sophie, Howard, Lilia and Loki.

"It was no trouble, and it was one of your sons who contacted me and asked for my help. I'm not sure which one it was, but one of them sent for me and has powers similar to that of both of yours and Wanda Maximoff." Dr Strange explained gently, seeing the expression of shock on Bucky's face.

One of their unborn sons had magic like abilities, and their other son had a combination of his and Sophie's abilities. No wonder HYDRA was desperate to get their hands-on Sophie, and to take Grace, Connor, Natasha and Joseph.

He wouldn't let any of them hurt his family.

"Thank you, for keeping them safe. You and Loki, Dr Strange." He said honestly, grateful for the man aiding them.

He would thank Loki as well, when he returned with the others.

* * *

With the mission a success, Clint had accompanied Steve, Fury, Tony and Bucky to oversee the prisoners being transferred to the Raft. The underwater prison's security had been redone, it was no longer underwater, and it was near Rikers. He watched as Yulia, Pietro, Justin Hammer, Misha, Dmitri and Sergei were all loaded into separate armoured vehicles. It was to ensure that none of them could plan a coordinated attack, as he watched them all being driven away.

"Will there be a trial for any of them, you think?" Bucky asked grimly, he knew Misha, Pietro, Zemo, Dmitri and Sergei had been on trial, but Hammer had new charges against him.

"More than likely for Hammer, not sure about the rest though. They might just be sent back to prison." Steve said finally, Clint and Tony exchanged a grim glance.

Illegal experimentation, inhumane torture and violently raping Lilia, as well as experimenting on her with the Devil's Breath.

"Guys, Lilia managed to trace those phone numbers that Pietro called before he was arrested by Coulson and his team!" Sam called out urgently, all of them hurrying into the compound and entering the conference room.

Grace, Sophie, Natasha, Thor, Loki, Jemma, Helen and the rest of the team were all there. He sat down next to Grace who smiled at him, as she rocked Connor who was falling asleep.

"I managed to identify who Pietro called three weeks ago, he called Victoria Hand and a man called Tony Masters. He was a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and now goes by the name of Taskmaster and works for the highest bidder as a mercenary." Lilia explained grimly, and Clint exchanged a grim look of understanding with Natasha.

"Me and Nat have heard of him, he left S.H.I.E.L.D four months before she and Steve exposed that HYDRA was S.H.I.E.L.D. He's bad news, he has the ability of copying your moves." He darkly, remembering how the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent had nearly succeeded in killing him.

"So, we have a psychopathic former S.H.I.E.L.D agent who has the ability of duplicating other people's abilities? That means he can copy any of our moves and use them against us. We need to find him, and Lukin." Tony said grimly, wrapping an arm around Lilia who leaned into his comforting embrace as Howard slept in his baby Moses basket.

"Hopefully, we'll find them both soon." Steve said finally, wishing that his team could finally have peace from HYDRA.

* * *

Sophie had been very surprised when Bucky told her that he had a surprise for her, after they had a fancy dinner at Rizzoli's. She walked next to him, as they stopped at Central Park and saw him swallow nervously.

"Sophie, you've brought so much joy and happiness into my life since I met you, doll. I know I don't deserve you, or our baby boys but I love you three so much." He said seriously, she watched breathlessly as he got down on one knee.

"Sophie, will you marry me?"

Sophie was shocked into silence for just a beat before tears stung the backs of her eyes. Oh, she knew Bucky loved her and she knew he would love their sons. She just never thought marriage would be something he'd want all things considered.

The sapphire that shined in the center of the beautiful antique gold ring wasn't as bright as his blue eyes as he watched her, waiting for an answer.

There was really only one answer.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you."

The first tear was sliding down her cheek when he slid the ring from the box and onto her left hand. Not surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. Just like he was perfect for her.

Slowly rising back to his full height, Bucky tucked the ring box back into the pocket of his jacket and took both of her hands in his. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

His smile was beautiful as he gazed into her eyes. "Mrs. Sophie Barnes."

Sophie threw herself into his arms, her tears falling in earnest now and soaking into his jacket and hair as he held her tight. After a moment, he gently eased her away so he could gaze at her face.

"Are you okay, doll?" Bucky looked worried.

She nodded, smiling. "Happy tears," she managed, "and hormones."

Bucky's sweet smile had her heart melting in her chest. Leaning down, he put his flesh hand over the slight swell of her tummy.

"You hear that guys?" he kept his voice low as he talked to his sons. "Mama's going to marry me. It's been a really good day."

When he rose again, he found his girl watching him with so much love shining in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

Bucky gathered her up in his arms again, holding her to him until she stopped trembling and her tears were mostly dried up.

They held hands as they headed back to the car, ready to go home. Bucky kept grinning at her like he was afraid she'd disappear or change her mind and run screaming away from him. As he held open the door her, she thought of something.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged, still smiling and dashed back around to the driver's seat. The ride back to the compound was too short but Sophie couldn't help but be happy. Bucky wanted to marry her. What could be better than that?

Bucky helped her out of the car and into the compound. Nat appeared to be just walked past the foyer when she smiled and came towards them. The spy's gorgeous eyes immediately spotted the ring on Sophie's finger.

"That's a yes, guys," she called.

Which brought the entire happy team into the foyer with congratulations.

Steve reached Bucky first, giving his best friend a hug that compressed his ribs. Wrapping up the hug with a friendly slap to the back, Steve's smile was genuine.

"I'm happy for you, Buck," Steve said honestly. "You've got a family."

Bucky nodded, hugging Sam and Tony next.

Clint's hug was warm, he pulled back to smile at him. "Going to be brothers-in-law, yeah?"

"Yeah," Bucky told him, thinking he and Clint were two lucky bastards.

* * *

Sophie got swamped by her sister, brother, Nat, and Lilia.

"You knew, didn't you?" Sophie asked Grace whose eyes were swimming in happy tears.

Grace nodded. "He asked our permission."

Of course he did.

Nat tipped her head at the two super soldiers. "They're nothing if not old-fashioned."

Hugging Sophie tightly, Nat whispered into her ear. "How do you feel?"

Easing back, Sophie glanced at the beautiful spy. "A little tired but I'm sure that's to be expected."

"It is," Lilia hugged her next, beaming. "Helen said with twins you'll be double everything. Fatigue, morning sickness, all the fun stuff."

Sophie laughed. "Yeah, we had that talk. I don't mind. Well, I do mind the morning sickness. It can really incapacitate me in the morning."

"Fresh lemon in water," Grace told her. "Or mild tea with lemon. It does help. I'll start making it for you in the morning."

Sophie was willing to try anything that made that go away.

Steve made his way over to Sophie, hugging her gently because one thing they'd learned when Nat had carried Joseph, pregnancy made Steve nervous. Bucky had a little of that going on too.

"I already think of you as a sister," Steve's blue eyes were warm as he gazed down at her. "Thank you for making my best pal so happy."

"He makes me happy too. I'd be honoured to have you as a brother." The tears came on then. She couldn't control it always. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve now looked panicked. "Hey, Buck?"

Bucky was there in a second. "Doll, you okay?"

Now Sophie had two sets of worried blue eyes on her.

"It's hormones, fellas," Nat told them, wrapping an arm around Sophie's shoulders as Wanda approached. "It's perfectly normal."

They didn't look convinced, but Wanda was there to congratulate her. The tiny witch hugged her and almost immediately stepped back, her eyes flying to Sophie's stomach.

"Wanda?" Sophie was a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Wanda's gaze met Sophie's then returned to her baby bump. "One of the babies… He… He sent me images… He showed me his brother, sleeping. It was like my nose was pressed against mine. It was… so sweet."

"Really?" Sophie's heart was melting and one of her hands dropped to her bump. "You can hear him?"

Wanda shook her head. "He hasn't learned language. But he's communicating. It was clear as day. But he's so… small."

Sophie explained what had happened in Romania and what Stephen Strange had told her. Wanda listened, now most of them were listening too, and took in what she said.

And then something occurred to her.

"Is the other boy…" Sophie didn't want to ask. "Is his brother okay?"

"Oh, he is," Wanda explained. "I don't get anything from him. Just like a normal baby. But the other one…"

Sophie's gaze met Bucky's. They were both impressed. And concerned.

"Sorry, I'm late," Tony cut through their circle to hug Sophie before turning to Bucky. "You mess this up, we're keeping her and throwing you out. Okay?"

Bucky scoffed but Sophie knew he was happy. Tony was only teasing.

Tony wrapped an arm around Lilia. "I think we should talk to Strange on this. See what we're dealing with here. Looks like we have an enhanced baby."

"I'd like to help," Wanda offered.

"I'd like that too," Sophie told her.

She was deeply grateful for her friends and family, as Peter, and May along with Ned and Mary - Jane ran over to congratulate her and Bucky warmly, and hugged her tightly.

"Just because your eldest twin is enhanced, doesn't mean his brother isn't enhanced. He might have a combination of your and Bucky's abilities." Helen offered softly, and Sophie nodded in understanding as did Bucky who held her tightly.

* * *

The next morning, the surface of the coffee table in the living room had at least six wedding catalogues or magazines. Bucky and Sophie had decided that to save money, they would be having their wedding cake done by Grace and Wanda.

The church they would be married was Saint Augustine Roman Catholic Church, the church that Bucky and Steve's had gone to before the Second World War. They would have a Rabbi to speak at the wedding, and both of their traditions would be respected. Right now, she and Bucky were discussing what cake flavours to have.

"Chocolate? All of us like chocolate, and I know you're not a fan of red velvet at the minute, doll." Bucky said amusedly, he knew that Sophie personally didn't like red velvet.

Sophie looked thoughtful as she rubbed her bump, now at three months pregnant, she'd gained a bump. She couldn't feel their boys kicking yet, but most likely would soon.

"Chocolate and salted caramel?" Sophie suggested softly, Bucky nodded, and they added that onto the list. For flowers, it was sunflowers and dahlia flowers.

"I've going with Steve, Clint, Tony and Sam along with the others to get a suit. You found your wedding dress?" Bucky asked curiously, Sophie shook her head in disappointment.

She'd seen a few dresses that she had liked but not fallen in love with at first sight, with October only two weeks away. She was determined to find the perfect wedding dress, and not become a bridezilla bride, like some of her customers acted.

"No, not yet and I don't want to be in a rush to find the perfect wedding dress, Bucky. Grace, Natasha, Hope, Helen, Wanda, Maria, May and Tanya said that Jenny Packham do nice but classy wedding dresses," she confided softly, Bucky smiled at her as he kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back.

Her stomach had gained more of a bump with her breasts becoming sore, and bigger. Bucky didn't seem to mind, as he seemed love the curves that she'd gained from the pregnancy.

"You'll look beautiful doll, no matter what. Trust me on that." He said seriously, kissing her again when they both heard the Avengers alarm go off.

It meant that Bucky had to go on a mission, right now.

"Be careful, all of you." Sophie said seriously, as she watched him pack his gear and get into his uniform. He nodded grimly, before pulling her into his arms and cupped the swell of her bump.

"I will, I promise. I love you three, Sophie," Bucky said softly, Sophie nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you three too, come back to us." She said quietly, Bucky smiled and nodded as they went to see the others and say goodbye.

* * *

_Enjoy, and review :)_


	18. Come Back To Me

Summary: As the team try to come to terms with Michelle's death, a new terrifying threat is looming over them. Clint and Grace are forced to confront their darkest fears and enemies, as they prepare for their baby's arrival. Co – Written With snowqueen79. Clint/Grace, Bucky/Sophie and other pairings.

_AN: Sorry for the delay, me and snowqueen79 have been busy but we have every intention of finishing this story. There will only be four more chapters._

The Cradle Will Fall

Chapter 18

* * *

The mission was a rescue op in Symkaria, the hostages were civilians being held in a hotel by Zemo's Eko Scorpion unit. The hotel looked like it had seen better days as they infiltrated the building. Bucky was taken aback by one the hostages who had a startling resemblance to Sophie, she had a young boy with her and had a very large baby bump.

He swallowed as Steve entered the fray with the Symkarian negotiator, it wasn't going very well as one of the hostages was crying and praying in Latin.

"Release Helmut Zemo and Pietro Maximoff, otherwise we will kill the hostages!" A woman said coldly, and he got the feeling that she wasn't joking around. This woman was practically a college student, but she had cold eyes and had already killed one of the hostages.

"We can't do that, the UN is refusing to release two terrorists who held a young woman hostage for six months and raped her. Just release the remaining three hostages, make this easy on yourself, Zrinka," Steve urged gravely, not wanting to kill her and neither did his team or the Symkarian hostage unit.

Zrinka smiled bitterly, and her expression was cold as she pulled out a detonator, as did the two men who both wore suicide bomb vests.

"Hail Sokovia!" She screamed defiantly, putting her thumb on the detonator as Bucky shot her in the head from his position on the rooftop of a warehouse.

Nearby on an opposite rooftop, Clint took out the second bomber as an explosion rumbled in the distance. It knocked Bucky over, and he felt himself being shot in the shoulder and the left side of his stomach.

"Bucky? Bucky?! Oh, fuck!" He heard Clint shouting in alarm, he looked up blearily to see Clint leaning over him and putting pressure on the two bullet wounds.

"Sophie...our boys, I'm so sorry, doll. So, damn sorry," he said weakly, seeing Sophie in front of him at that moment in time. She was crying, screaming.

Bucky lost consciousness at that minute, T'Challa and Sam running over with Tony and Steve behind them.

* * *

Sophie had been nervous, it had almost seven hours and now the time was 7:30 PM in the evening. Everyone was on edge, as the door opened to reveal a grim-faced Fury, Maria and Coulson. She knew right there and then, that something had gone wrong, someone was hurt.

"The hostages were rescued without any injuries, which is good news. Sophie, would you like to sit down?" Fury asked quietly, she shook her head as Grace, Natasha, Lilia, Wanda, Peter and May moved to her side.

"No, I'm fine. Is everyone alright?" She asked bravely, praying that Fury would tell her, Grace, Wanda, Lilia, Natasha, May and Peter that Bucky and the team were alright.

"Sergeant Barnes was shot by a sniper, he was shot in the left shoulder and in the stomach. He's being flown here now, with the others," Fury said gravely.

Sophie felt the blood drain from her face, Bucky had been shot. Her fiancé was possibly fighting for his life.

* * *

Sophie felt numb as she headed out to the medical unit. Grace was on her heels with Connor.

"Sophie, hold up," Grace called. "I'm coming with you."

When they reached medical, it was alive with activity. There were other injuries, SHIELD agents, and flurry of activity towards the surgical unit. Sophie marched in that direction with Grace on her heels.

Steve caught her by the shoulders. "Sophie, he's in surgery right now."

Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she gazed up into the face of her fiancé's best friend, seeing the same worry she felt in his eyes.

"What happened?" Sophie asked, feeling her sister's warmth behind her, her tiny nephew plucking at her hair with tiny fists.

"We ended up in an attempted suicide bombing," Steve said slowly. "In the aftermath of that, someone shot at us. Bucky took a hit to the shoulder and the stomach."

Sophie didn't understand. "But the serum?"

Steve's expression was grave. "The serum can heal him, but it can't stop him from bleeding out. The haemorrhaging…"

Nat came from behind Steve, taking Sophie into her arms.

"Come here," she guided the sisters to a sofa, staying with Sophie and holding her in firm arms. "You know we have Bruce and Helen. You know he's strong. He'll pull through this."

Grace held her hand on the other side, balancing Connor on her knee until Clint came rushing toward them.

Grace flew into his arms, Connor happily squealing as he was sandwiched between his parents.

"Clint, Bucky…" Grace whispered by his ear, but not quietly enough that Sophie didn't hear.

Clint looked worried. "I know… Hey, he's going to make it. He's a tough son-of-a-bitch. He'll pull through this."

Clint spotted Sophie on the sofa with Nat and plucked her away. "How are you doing?"

Sophie dissolved into tears at that point, the numbness wearing off. Nat and Grace made it a group embrace, trying to comfort the mother-to-be while Steve watched nearby, the expression on his face showing how helpless he felt and how much he hated it.

After she was able to get a hold of herself, Sophie swiped at her face with the backs of her hands.

"Is there any way we can find out how… the surgery is going?" she hated how pitiful she sounded to herself. "Please."

Steve straightened up from where he leaned against the wall, squaring his shoulders. "I'm on it."

Helen Cho might have been formidable in the surgical ward, but no one disregarded Steve Rogers.

Tony, Lilia, May, Peter and Wanda had joined them by the time Steve came back. Steve shook his head.

"He's going to be on the table for a while," he explained. "So far, he's hanging in there. They're trying to stop the bleeding."

The lot of them waited, not so patiently, with both Sophie and Steve barely able to patiently wait. When Sam showed up, with his background in helping those at the VA and his effortless charm, Steve seemed more at ease. But he refused to leave Sophie's side and so did Nat. Grace let Lilia take Connor when it was time for his nap so she could stay with her sister.

When Dr. Helen Cho appeared to them, she wasn't able to hide her smile at the sea of worried faces. Steve stood up, his expression hopeful as he helped Sophie up.

"He's made it through the surgery," Helen explained. "We got the bleeding stopped. He lost a lot of blood so we're doing some transfusions. He won't be awake for some time but if you two," she pointed at Steve and Sophie, "would like to sit with his for a while, that won't be a problem."

Sophie held it together even though she wanted to give her tears free reign. Steve had been through this with her and she didn't want to alarm him. She nodded, blinking back tears and allowed him to wrap an around her so they could follow Helen.

Bucky looked so pale, lying motionless in the hospital bed. It was hard to take because her lover was normal unstoppable, strong, and healthy. Her heart clenched in her chest to see him like that.

"He's stabilized," Helen advised. "I think he'll pull through."

Sophie hugged the doctor tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Nodding to them both, Helen smiled. "You're welcome."

Steve guided Sophie to sit in an armchair he moved next to the bed. "Please sit. If you faint on me, that will probably finish me today." Sophie realized he was only half-joking.

"I don't know what we would have done if…"

"But we didn't," Steve said stoically. "He's going to be fine. I'm not going to allow myself to think of any what-ifs."

Steve had been scared with you. But they'd been friends for more than a century.

"It's hard, you know," he explained. "When we were kids, he was the strong one. He took care of me… Since he fell from the train…"

Sophie frowned at him. "Steve, no. None of what happened to him was on you. You know, that right?"

Steve's expression said otherwise.

"When he wakes up," she promised him, "I'll let him tell what bullshit that is."

Steve cracked a smile at that. "He's rubbing off on you."

Sophie nodded. "If you want to think about the past, you have to realize he's been through worse, Steve. He's still here."

Pulling up a chair next to her, Steve wearily sank into.

Nat, Grace, and Clint came and checked on you. Tony and Lilia came by after that. The team was there if they needed anything. Sophie knew that.

Sophie was just waiting for him to wake up. And now she knew he would. She dozed off with a hand over their babies.

* * *

It was late evening, when Bucky showed signs of improvement and he started saying everyone's names. Bruce, Shuri and Helen had been worried about brain damage, when Bucky had flatlined on the operating table for two minutes but the MRI and CAT scans showed that Bucky was fine. He would wake up soon, but Sophie was staying by his side and only left to have a shower and eat dinner. Steve was the same, he hardly left but now everyone was coming into the room to check up on Bucky.

Get well cards were placed on the bedside table, next to a photo of the latest ultrasound photo of Bucky and Sophie's baby. Sophie just wanted Bucky to wake up, she loved him so much and it hurt seeing her fiancé in such a vulnerable state.

She felt something gently grasp her right hand, and looked to see Bucky was holding her hand tightly. Seeing that Bucky would wake up soon, she kissed him softly and brushed a few strands of his dark brown hair from his face.

"Come back to me, Bucky. I love you, me and the boys need you, we love you so much," she whispered softly, trying to keep her voice from breaking and settled on the hospital bed next to him that Helen and Steve had brought out for her.

Bucky woke up to see it was dark and the last thing he remembered was hearing Clint and Steve calling his name frantically. He knew that he'd been with the team in Sokovia, Novi Grad but after that his mind was blank.

He looked around to see Sophie curled up in a hospital bed next to him, holding his right hand. He smiled softly, his heart aching at seeing the expression of worry on her face, even when she was fast asleep as he saw her waking up along with Steve.

Both of them looked relieved at seeing he was awake, he smiled at Sophie who jumped off her chair and rushed towards him. She kissed him softly on the lips, tears in her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"It's good to see you awake, Bucky." Steve said relieved, his face tight with emotion as he gripped the man's hand tightly.

"Take more than being shot by two snipers to bring me down, Stevie. Is everyone ok?" He asked quietly, Sophie nodded as she wiped her eyes and gave him a glass of water to drink.

"Everyone's fine, Bucky and all the hostages are safe too. We were worried about you, you nearly bled out," Sophie explained softly, as the rest of the team entered the room.

"I'm not leaving you, doll or our boys. I'm still here, Sophie," Bucky said reassuringly, Sophie hugging him at that moment.

* * *

It was two days before Bucky was allowed to leave the infirmary, and during that time a welcome home party had been planned for his return to the compound. Grace and Sophie had made a cake for the occasion, a dark chocolate cake with a salted caramel filling and buttercream. Bucky was still healing up, but the gunshot wound to his shoulder had healed up already.

"Where are we on Lukin?" Bucky asked grimly, as he sat down on the sofa next to Sophie who had cut a slice of cake for him. He smiled at her gratefully, he squeezed her hand and she smiled at him softly, kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

"He's under surveillance by Coulson's team, he's been meeting Hand a lot and meeting a few other people. We're not going after him yet, because we don't want Hand becoming suspicious of us and he's got a lot of powerful allies who support the Red Room and HYDRA." Steve explained grimly, he wasn't happy that they hadn't been allowed to arrest any of them yet.

"We'll get them, Steve." Bucky said determinedly and held Sophie's hand tightly as he enjoyed spending time with his fiancé and their family.

* * *

Sophie's bump was beginning to swell, and she had started buying maternity clothes, as some of her clothes were starting to feel tight over her chest or waist. Grace and Natasha had helped her buy some clothes, and she was in the process of trying on wedding dresses. Fortunately, her bump didn't show but she loved talking to her baby boys when she had a bath or in bed.

Bucky enjoyed talking to her bump and rubbing it when they were in the bath together. They were sharing a bath now, and Sophie curled into Bucky, enjoying his then, she felt a kick and placed Bucky's hand on her baby bump to feel their sons kicking. Bucky's face broke out into a smile of pure joy, at feeling his sons kicking.

That was their babies, they were ok, and they were kicking.

"Hello there, James and Sebastian. We're your mama and papa, cel mic," Bucky greeted softly, speaking in his mother's native tongue of Romanian as Sophie watched with a smile.

One of the babies kicked happily, and they saw his foot.

"You've been quiet," Bucky whispered, Sophie reclined against his chest, his thighs on either side of her.

"I was scared," she whispered. "I really thought… we might lose you and…"

Bucky took the slender hand resting on the edge of the tub and brought it to her lips. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. You know I wouldn't leave the three of you for anything."

Then she blew out an exhale, he pressed another kiss into her hair.

"We'll get married before our boys are born and then we'll get ready for their arrival," he said with some determination. "It's all going to happen. Please try not to worry about the future. We're going to be okay."

"Bucky," Sophie sounded sad. "It feels like we've been fighting forever. It feels like loss is just a step ahead of us. Like this is just a dream and any moment, one of them will be able to just waltz in here and steal it from us. Turn it into a nightmare."

"Doll, we're not going to let that happen," Bucky told her. "Steve's not going to let that happen. Neither is Tony. It's going to be okay."

Sophie was still thoughtful, too quiet for his liking.

"Have you found a dress yet?" He wanted to know, trying to divert her attention away from the troubles that the team was dealing with. Bucky could send the moment some of her melancholy faded.

"Well, I have a few options that Gracie and I picked out," she said, smiling now.

His Sophie was so beautiful when she smiled.

"I could show you later," she said. "A couple of them Nat said would be easily adjustable all things considered. With there being two of them…"

"How are you feeling?" Bucky asked. "You look so tired. Did you sleep at all while…"

Shit. He shouldn't have reminded her.

"Not much," she admitted. "Steve tried to make me come back here to sleep. He promised he wouldn't leave your side and he wouldn't. I just… didn't want to leave either."

Bucky huffed out a laugh. "You outlasted Steve Rogers?"

Sophie's grin had him feeling better. "I didn't leave the room. Gracie brought me clothes. I used the shower in there. People brought me food."

He shook his head. But then, Steve couldn't do much with Natasha either, so he had to give his best friend a little slack.

"Hey," Wanda called from outside their bathroom door.

"Wanda?" Sophie called. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she said, sounding apologetic. "It's just… your one son. He wants me to tell you to go to sleep. He's concerned because you're tired."

Sophie and Bucky exchanged a look, astonished.

"Sorry, good night," Wanda bid them, making her way out.

A grin split Bucky's face. "I like this kid."

Sophie yawned, and it only kept him smiling. "He's right. Let's get out so you can get some sleep."

Navigating them out of the tub, even though he wasn't back to full strength yet, Bucky got them dried off, wrapped his girl up in her fluffy robe. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Whatcha thinking, doll?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Well, have you stopped and thought," she said slowly. "If he can do what he does now, how strong is our son?"

Bucky shrugged. "Pretty powerful I'm guessing."

"What if his powers drain his brother?"

Bucky knew she was worried about that. "Helen told us both of them are just fine. They seem to be growing at the same rate, doll. Stop worrying."

"Trying," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his chest. "I'm just… trying."

"I know doll, I won't let anything happen to you or our boys, I promise. The three of you are everything to me, and I won't let HYDRA, the Watchdogs or Lukin hurt any of you or the rest of our family." Bucky said protectively, Sophie smiled at him as they both put on pyjamas.

Bucky put on a pair of black sweatpants, and a red henley t-shirt, while Sophie put on a dark grey t-shirt nightgown, with Winnie the Pooh on the front.

The nursery was almost finished, and Sophie intended on showing Bucky the three wedding dresses she liked. The wedding was coming along beautifully, and Adrian along with Grace would walk her down aisle as part of their Jewish heritage.

She snuggled into him, feeling his left hand rest over her stomach as Oliver, one of their cats settled on the bed and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bucky had tried on his tuxedo for his wedding and it fitted him well, the wedding would be happening in a week's time. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Sophie with three wedding dresses, but he preferred the one by Ghost London, called Willow dress.

"I like the third one, Sophie." He said truthfully, Sophie smiled at him as she sent back the other two and she planned with the tailor to adjust the gown.

So, the tuxes, bouquet, wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses were all perfectly done. The wedding cake flavours had been decided, and there would be an assortment of food at the wedding, after the ceremony.

He looked at his grandmother's sapphire wedding ring, and then at his grandfather's wedding ring, a simple gold wedding ring that had been left to him.

That and the family albums, along with their money. He was the only one left, his parents had died in 1953, and his three little sisters had all died from old age, with the exception of Ida who had been killed by a drunk driver.

They would have loved Sophie, with her calm attitude and compassionate nature. He didn't deserve her or their baby boys, but god he was going to protect them.

* * *

Steve, Clint, Sam, Scott, Lance, Adrian, Tony and Grant had planned a stag night for Bucky, on Tuesday night. Fury and Coulson were even present, and were going over everything.

"So, no strippers and no scenes out of the Hangover, or like something out of Grand Theft Auto?" Tony asked amused, Bucky nodded, and he wrote something on his notebook.

"I've booked a bar for us, at Brighton Beach. The owner knows Sophie, as she used to go to college with her and they've stayed in touch with each other," Grant explained easily, and Bucky nodded in thanks, for his help when they saw Maria hurrying into the living room.

"Fury, I'm sorry but we've just received word that Agent Victoria Hand was seen with Felix Blake. It looks like they're planning on leaving the country and going to Venezuela." Maria said gravely, Fury nodded while Steve gathered the team.

* * *

Grace was relieved that Sophie was staying at a safe house in New Jersey, with Lilia, May and Helen along with Erik and the children. It seemed like forever, before the quinjet landed in the desert of Nevada.

"So, how many people do you think they have?" Clint asked grimly, Grace standing next to him as they looked over the map of the abandoned SHIELD base, that Felix Blake and Victoria Hand were hiding out at.

"We're thinking at least Quicksilver, Bobbi Morse, Calderon, and five other unknown mercenaries. Coulson's worried, because he lost contact with Daisy Johnson and Melinda May. He believes that they're being held hostage by Blake and Hand, Lukin is scheduled to meet them tonight," Steve explained grimly, and Grace felt her pound faster at his words.

Lukin. The man who had ordered Misha and the other Winter Soldiers to murder her father, the man who had been involved in the experiments on her and her son. Who had ordered Laura to murder Cooper and Lila, then tried to kill Clint.

The man who had been responsible for capturing Bucky, and who had tortured Adrian, her big brother.

"Do we kill Lukin, or take him in alive?" Clint was the one who asked the moral question, as he looked at Steve.

* * *

_AN: We hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the story so far :)_


End file.
